


Modern Story of Little Red Riding Hood | Современная история Красной Шапочки

by Deserett



Series: AU! Another Reality (AR) Universe [4]
Category: Aladdin - All Media Types, Dimmu Borgir (Band), Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Tale Parody, Gen, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родная мать в упор не замечает, что он парень, но хотя бы сшила вместо красного чепчика голубой. И к нелюбимой бабке с корзиной пирожков ему тоже придется пройтись, и даже Серого Волка встретить. Но, к счастью, он будет не один. Накануне путешествия к занемогшей старушенции он отправится в свой любимый андерграунд-бар посреди леса, найдет себе там принцессу Златовласку, а также вдоволь приключений на соблазнительную задницу. (Персонажи прочих сказок, мультиков и легенд опционально прилагаются.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

| Часть 1 | 

_В его распоряжении находится необъятный_  
_дремучий лес, в котором может происходить всё_  
_что угодно. Жить в нём может тоже кто угодно._  
_Осмотрев карту боевых действий, месье Шарль_  
_Перро потирает руки, делает большой глоток_  
_бургундского, удовлетворённо икает и_  
_погружается в работу._

I

На западной опушке Священного Леса, то есть Холи Вуда, жила-была маленькая девочка по имени Голубая Шапочка. Была она не слишком маленькой, и, вообще-то, не девочкой, а мальчиком, но об этом мало кто знал. Даже родная мама Голубой Шапочки не подозревала, что её прелестная дочь¹ любит гулять по ночам в затёртых голубых джинсах и чёрной майке, курить тяжёлые сигареты, тусоваться в очень подозрительном баре 18+ и играть там с девочками отнюдь не в «дочки-матери».

К нему вернёмся позже — пока пусть посидит за стойкой, потягивая любимый коктейль с амфетаминами.

На восточной опушке леса в мрачном замке, охраняемом огнедышащим драконом (по совместительству — нянькой), жила Принцесса Златовласа. Король и Королева сослали её до вступления в тинэйджерский возраст из родного Дримленда в эту глухомань из опасения, что малышка² уколет пальчик веретеном и умрёт. У неё была фамильная несвёртываемость крови, однако о том, что гемофилии среди членов королевских родов по законам генетики подвержены вообще-то особи мужского, а не женского пола, родители особо не задумывались. Они ждали девочку, они её и получили: андрогинный малыш с детства отличался неземной и не мужицкой красотой или там силищей. Кроме того, его злобная фея-крестница Тарья Кхмерская, которую забыли пригласить на попойку по случаю дня рождения «принцессы», страшно обиделась (она была не дура выпить!) и заколдовала его превращаться с восходом солнца в белую змею, а на закате — опять отвисать в мальчика. И так до тех пор, пока, цитирую, «поцелуй настоящего наркомана не уничтожит проклятье».

Что касается гемофилии, то тут даже феи бороться бессильны: надо всего лишь набраться неописуемой храбрости, чтобы зайти в аптеку при больнице, признаться фармацевту, что тревожит, потом пройти обследование у дежурного врача, получить рецепт и купить необходимое лекарство. Да, это сложно до чёртиков. Ведь с аптеками и больницами как в Дримленде, так и в Холи Вуде большая напряжёнка! Дефицит квалифицированного персонала, коррупция и засилье беззакония.

Короче, Златовлас был хрупким оборотнем, который летними вечерами сползал с отвесной стены своего замка мимо вечно дрыхнущего дракона Торма Сламбера, ждал, пока пьяное солнышко завалится спать за горизонт, и прятал под большой валун своё порядком надоевшее парчовое платьице и неудобные хрустальные туфельки. Голышом он бежал до полуночи купаться в реке, а вволю наплававшись, облачался в модные лаковые штаны и шёлковую рубашку, которые хранились в кожаных чехлах в дупле растущей неподалёку ивы. А, ещё принц сох, пока его золотые кудри причёсывала костяным гребнем Принцесса-Жаба по имени Глория — его единственный друг, она жила здесь же, в реке. Потом он мчался на зачарованную поляну “Bluegrass” в глубине леса танцевать с дриадами и юными ведьмочками под индастриал и блэк-метал. К утру Златовлас успевал вернуться в замок, проходил обратное превращение в змею и днём преимущественно отсыпался после гулянки.

* * *

В ту чудесную майскую ночь Ксавьер сидел на мокром бревне, болтая в воде ногами, и перебирал в руке речные камешки. Полчаса можно было даже поспать, потому что заняться нечем: Глория как раз начала причёсывать его.

— Кто из твоих подружек сегодня будет на Блюграссе? — квакнула она, привычным движением перепончатых лап намочив несколько прядей золотых волос.

— Моника, Миа и Камилла.

— Моника? В первый раз о такой слышу…

— Да, она появилась вчера, дриада маленького клёна, вырвавшегося из-под земли во-о-он в той стороне, — Златовлас показал рукой на запад.

— Красивая? — равнодушно спросила Глори, хотя её сердце, как всегда, оборвалось.

— Очень! Такая тоненькая, душистая, глаза как мокрые зелёные камушки, и волосы цвета вороного крыла, гладкие, шелковистые… — принц мечтательно заулыбался. Жаба вздохнула.

— А ведь я была именно такой, до того как…

— Знаю, помню! — перебил Кси. — Милая, я тебя целовал тысячу раз! И не виноват, что тебя так хорошо заколдовали. Может, это потому, что я не твой суженый. А ещё, может, из-за того, что ты отказываешься говорить, за что тебя так... хм, покалечили.

— Ну, мы на этот счёт с тобой давно всё обсудили, прости, я не признаюсь, в чём там было дело. Лучше скажи, мне интересно… значат ли для тебя все эти ведьмочки и древесные девушки нечто большее, чем развлечение на одну ночь?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Ксавьер, казалось, пришёл в искреннее недоумение.

— Переспав с ними, больше ничего от них не нужно? — нетерпеливо спросила жаба напрямик.

— Что?! Спать?! — Златовлас вскочил на бревно. — Но я не… — он покраснел, — я ни одну из них даже голой не видел. Ну, полуголыми только. На них и так мало одежды на этих вечеринках. Ещё я каждый раз при встрече и прощании целуюсь с Камиллой. В щёчку. Танцую с ней... ну и танцую с Мией. Иногда.

— И всё?

Ксавьер кивнул. Жаба ещё раз вздохнула.

— Сядь. Надо закончить причёсывание. 

— Может, не надо? Они не запутанные…

— Твои локоны никогда не путаются именно потому, что я их чешу каждый день. Они ведь очень длинные!

— Хорошо, хорошо! — он снова сел и раздражённо откинул голову назад. Перевёрнутая Глория грустно смотрела ему в глаза.

— Я просто забочусь о тебе. Мне не нравится, что ты… такой. Твоя жизнь абсолютно пуста, проходит лишь во сне и этих ночных гуляниях. Возможно, ты ещё мал, но что-то уже должен был понять. Например, то, что принцы и принцессы женятся друг на друге и живут долго и счастливо. О том, как именно они живут, тебе ещё предстоит узнать. Так же, как и о том, что чужие принцы представляют собой как люди. Уже скоро ты вернёшься к родителям и столкнёшься со всем, чего не понимаешь и не слышишь сейчас. Тебя настоящего родители не видели и вряд ли увидят. Они ждут красивую куклу, которую должны выдать замуж, увидят даже не Принца, а Принцессу! Потому что по задумке… — голос Глории наполнился сарказмом, — по сказке, которую им напела их драгоценная тормознутая фея Кхмерская, у них родилась Златовласа, идеальная дочка-принцесса, в которой нет ничего, кроме бессмысленных улыбок и блаженного полудетского лепета! Но ведь люди не куклы, а принцессы — не круглые дурочки. Хотя никто и не идеален. Принцы тоже не идеальны. И жизнь далека от сказки. А твоя жизнь станет просто кошмаром, если ты не призадумаешься о ней сейчас. Нужно что-то делать, что-то решать… и, к сожалению, твоя старая безобразная няня-жаба не знает пока — что. Ты будешь декорированным дополнением к престолу страны, если мы ничего не успеем придумать. Прошу тебя, не относись ко всему, как пустоголовое годовалое дитя. Всё отнюдь не так просто. Прости, я говорю неприятные вещи. Прости, что запутываю. Прости, что эти слова ранили тебя. Прости, что многое остаётся непонятным. Я долго молчала и не решалась. Смотрела в твои прекрасные изумрудные глаза и не могла. Но через два дня тебе исполнится пятнадцать... и королева заберёт тебя обратно. Время на исходе, а у меня по-прежнему нет плана твоего спасения. Тебе придётся за сорок восемь часов научиться пользоваться собственной головой. Или думать за тебя всегда будут другие, — она снова намочила гребень.

— Черт… — принц, ещё не дослушав, упал с бревна. — А раньше ты не могла сказать?!

— Я полагала… нет, я надеялась, что твой разум разбужен. Похоже, «с добрым утром» я могу сказать ему только сейчас.

Ксавьер онемел, поникнув в болотной жиже, и глубоко задумался.

* * *

¹ Досье: ник — Чёрный Берет, имя — Ангел, рост — метр-восемьдесят три, вес — шестьдесят девять кило, возраст — семнадцать-восемнадцать лет. Особые приметы — чёрная шапка вроде той, что фанаты украли у Вилле Вало, ботинки на шестидюймовой платформе и кукольно-синие глаза, густо подведённые чёрным карандашом. Ещё приметы: две тяжёлые цепи на джинсах, стальная серьга (кольцо с болтающимся шариком) в левом ухе, длинный (пониже задницы) хаер, пухлые модельные губы из брендовой линии «поцелуй меня, детка, поцелуй», чёрный лак на ногтях ног и рук. С виду — бледный и интересный молодой человек, мечта незамужних дев, но на самом деле он опаснейший преступник. Внимание! Очевидцы утверждают, что у него имеется небольшая татуировка — шестнадцатилучевая звезда, примостившаяся в самом-самом-самом низу живота, практически на интимном месте.

² Досье: ник — Златовлас, имя — Ксавьер, рост — метр-шестьдесят восемь, вес — сорок девять кило, возраст — четрнадцать-пятнадцать лет. Особые приметы — ярко-золотые волосы до пола, выразительно-накуренные тёмно-зелёные глаза. Ещё приметы: контрафактная платиновая серьга в форме мальтийского креста в левом ухе и пять платиновых же серёжек-гвоздиков — в правом, браслеты с шипами на каждой руке. Внимание! Обладает очень белой и склонной к травмам кожей, самой белой в королевстве и на три с половиной процента белее, чем у Ангела (доказано тестированием в лаборатории крёстной феи).


	2. Chapter 2

II  
  
— Голубая Шапочка! — Катрина вытащила горячие пирожки из печи и отдёрнула штору — за окном уже царила ночь и звёзды. Возле дома только костерок потрескивал, перед которым сидел и жарил мясо Ангел, встрепенувшийся от зова. «Дочь» оторвалась от барбекю, поправила дурацкий домашний синий чепчик и лениво посмотрела на неё:  
  
— Что, мам?  
  
— Я хочу, чтоб ты проведала завтра бабушку. Она только что телеграфировала голубиной почтой, что простудилась и слегла. Отнесёшь ей завтра лекарство, — Кати помахала в форточке литровой бутылкой чистейшего спирта, — и пирожки с абрикосовым джемом.  
  
— Ладно, но только после полудня, — Чёрный Берет отщипнул острыми зубами ещё кусочек жареного мяса, облизнул блестящие от жира губы и прошептал самому себе: — Я ужасно спать захочу после очередной бессонной ночи. Чтоб ей провалиться, подлой старушенции! Почему она заболела именно сейчас? У меня же сегодня концерт в баре.  
  
В волнении он уничтожил остатки яства, набрал в колодце воды, напился, а остальным затушил костёр. Потом вошёл в дом и прислушался: Катрина, по всей видимости, уже пошла спать. Бесшумно пробравшись в свою комнату, Ангел вытащил из-под кровати гитару, открыл её, любовно осмотрел и засунул обратно в футляр. Потом в мгновение ока преобразился в мальчика, надел инструмент через плечо и понёсся оврагами в бар «Отравленное яблоко».

* * *

  
На «Блюграсс» было не протолкнуться. Ксавьер недоумевал, откуда здесь могло взяться столько незнакомых ведьм. А дриад… не приведи Господи! Не найдя ни одной своей подруги, Златовлас, очень недовольный, пробился к сцене — там сегодня наламывал коллектив с севера, не то «Мрачный остров», не то «Мрачный замок»¹. Доиграв песню “Spellbound (by the devil)”, ребята сделали маленькую передышку, чтобы выпить холодненького и закусить. Их мигом окружили визжащие фанатки. Кси стоял в сторонке, угрюмый и задумчивый, как тут из толпы осатаневших девок выбежал клавишник группы и с размаху налетел прямо на него.  
  
Принц пошатнулся и упал: несмотря на худобу, музыкант всё равно был тяжелее его раза в полтора. Шлёпнувшись, он тут же вскочил и с лёгкостью, которой сам поразился, поднял Ксавьера с земли и воскликнул:  
  
— Извини, ради Бога! Я тебя не ушиб?  
  
— Ничего, пару синяков на руке, — Кси улыбнулся. — До свадьбы заживёт.  
  
Клавишник облегчённо вздохнул:  
  
— Ведьмочки очень хороши, но надо и меру знать! Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Златовлас. Но лучше Кси.  
  
— А меня Мустис. Но лучше Эйвинд. Часто здесь бываешь?  
  
— Каждую ночь.   
  
— А мы уже завтра уезжаем в следующий лес, — Мустис невольно сдвинул брови, расстраиваясь.  
  
— Жаль. Мне нравится ваша музыка. Но не нравится отсутствие моих девочек... Извини, это я о своём. Вы ещё приедете на гастроли в Холи Вуд?  
  
— Обязательно, — клавишник, сам не зная зачем, обнял его. — Не хочешь оставить номерок своего почтового голубя?  
  
— Он на днях сдох от птичьего гриппа, — доверительно прошептал Кси ему на ухо. — А мама с папой ещё не прислали из Дримленда нового.  
  
— О... Дримленд! Ты там живёшь?  
  
— Нет, но я там родился и скоро вернусь домой, — Златовлас опять помрачнел. — Бллин, я так не хочу домой!  
  
— А в чём дело?  
  
— Да ну, слишком долго рассказывать. Зачем тебе это? Рад был знакомству, Эйвинд, — Ксавьер разжал руки, крепко сцепленные на его талии.  
  
— Куда ты? Постой, — северянин выглядел по-настоящему огорчённым. — Мы же наверняка никогда не увидимся больше!  
  
— У вас, викингов, всего три деревни в Норвегии, захочу — найду тебя. Не расстраивайся. Я просто ещё один случайный поклонник, — Кси смешался с толпой и неожиданно наткнулся на Монику. Она танцевала с каким-то недомерком и очень смутилась, увидев принца.  
  
— Привет… — пробормотала она, быстро отпустив гнома. Тот благоразумно ретировался.  
  
— Приветик и тебе, древесная девка, — высокомерно ответил Ксавьер и прошёл мимо.  
  
— Златовлас, послушай! — дриада побежала следом и схватила его за плечо. Кси оттолкнул её. — Он вовсе не мой кавалер! Да, мы только вчера познакомились, знаю, и ничем друг другу не обязаны, но ты мне очень нравишься. Я не сказала тебе «да» вчера. Не была уверена... Сегодня говорю.  
  
— Что-что?  
  
— Когда ты сейчас посмотрел на меня такими холодными равнодушными глазами... я поняла, что зарыдаю. Я думала о тебе целый день. С нетерпением ждала вечеринки. Долго прихорашивалась для тебя, так долго, что не пришла в час, когда прилетают все дриады. Я никак не могла выбрать платье, которое тебе понравилось бы, краденое или домотканое. Ты мне веришь?  
  
Кси окинул её оценивающим взглядом: босые ножки, длинные и стройные, коротенькое платьице из тонкой зелёной паутины, голые плечи и руки, полуобнажённая высокая грудь, горящее личико и белая лилия в волосах.  
  
— Верю. Ты не замёрзла?  
  
— О нет. Рядом с тобой мне всё время жарко, — Моника взяла его за руку и потянула с поляны. — Пойдём погуляем.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Не знаю. Хотя нет, знаю! Ты лес хорошо изучил?  
  
— Нет, вообще-то. Только тропинку от своего замка до Блюграсс. А что?  
  
— Как бы это объяснить... — дриада почесала голову. — Мой клён растёт на опушке леса, почти что в саду вокруг одного дома. Я сегодня днём изучала его обитателей. Обычная женщина, уже немолодая, и её дочь. Так вот, эта девочка… её зовут Голубая Шапочка. Она очень странная.  
  
— И что же? Мало ли сколько странных существ водится в этом лесу!  
  
— Погоди, сейчас всё поймёшь. Она… она… я как раз выходила из дерева и видела, как она с гитарой на плече убегала из дому. В мужской одежде! И в чёрной вязаной шапке!  
  
— Подумаешь... Лесбиянка, наверное, какая-нибудь, нарядилась трансвеститом и побежала на свидание тайком от мамы.  
  
— А гитара тогда зачем?  
  
— Будет петь серенады при Луне.  
  
— Сегодня только растущий серп!  
  
— Ну хорошо, сдаюсь. К чему ты клонишь?  
  
— Я не удержалась и проследила за ней. И Голубая Шапочка привела меня к какому-то бару. Войти сама я побоялась, а потому… может, пойдём туда? Вот только дорогу я плохо помню.  
  
— Впереди кто-то идёт. Давай спросим.  
  
Они ускорили шаг и поравнялись с тремя поросятами.  
  
— Извините, вы не знаете, где-то тут находится бар... — неуверенно начал Кси.  
  
— Бар «Отравленное яблоко»? — переспросил Пиф-Пиф.  
  
— Конечно знаем! — оживился Пуф-Пуф.  
  
— Идите до развилки, — сказал Паф-Паф, — свернёте направо, а потом всё время прямо и прямо, до огромного сухого дуба. Там позовёте белку Дизеля и скажете, что пришли от Серого Волка — это пароль для желанных гостей, а, судя по вашему виду, вы будете там очень желанны, — поросёнок хихикнул. — Дизель проведёт вас с чёрного хода. Всё, удачи.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Моника, крепче схватила Кси и понеслась вперёд.


	3. Chapter 3

III  
  
— Ангел! — возопил Мануэль, бросаясь к другу. — Ты принёс?  
  
— Как и обещал. Твоя новая гитара, — Чёрный Берет улыбнулся.  
  
— Я по гроб тебе обязан! Пасибки! — Ману принялся его тискать.  
  
— Сейчас задушишь, — категорично сказал Дезерэтт, гремя ударными тарелками. — У него же голос пропадёт.  
  
— Не пропадёт, — отозвался Мэйв, пробуя струны бас—гитары. — Лучше скажите, кто сегодня на клавишах наяривать будет? Опять Тони?  
  
— А что делать? Лучше он, чем никто, — Ангел снял шапку. — Но тише, он идёт.  
  
На сцену взобрался кот в широкополой шляпе с пером и сапогах со шпорами.  
  
— Привет, ребята… я всё ещё с вами? — он глянул на Голубую Шапочку.  
  
— Да. Мы пока не нашли себе нового музыканта, — Чёрный Берет пожал ему лапу. — Я приготовил тебе подушку на стул. Иди к бармену, попей молока с валерьянкой.  
  
— Единственное, чего я не понимаю, так это, почему от него девки тащатся, — проворчал Дэз и взял палочки. — «Антонио такая лапочка, такой нежный и пушистый…» — прогнусавил он, подражая чьему-то женскому голосу.  
  
— Остынь, — сухо сказал Мануэль, настраивая новую электрогитару. — Ещё услышит. Он неплохо играет, и если б ещё не задирался и не хвастал перед нами…  
  
— Ну да, только Ангел для него авторитет, — перебил Мэйв, — и слава Богу. Иначе б наступила полная анархия и хаос.  
  
— Такого никогда не будет, — вмешался Чёрный Берет. — Вы, “Lord of the Damned”, мои и, пока я жив, я буду вашим единственным тираном. Ну-ка, по местам!  
  
— Сеньор Бандерас, ещё валерьянки? — услужливо спросил бармен Колобок, убирая со стойки пустой бокал.  
  
— Благодарю, но меня уже зовут, — кот вытер усы и спрыгнул с высокого табурета.  
  
— Это наша последняя перед первым концертом репетиция, — произнёс Ангел в микрофон. — У нас есть только полчаса. Потом бар открывается. Прошу, будьте внимательны и не отвлекайтесь. Надеюсь, Дэз сделал саундчек на совесть, иначе я с него три шкуры спущу и новые сапоги сошью. Я хочу, чтоб публика в нас влюбилась, с первого взгляда и навсегда.

* * *

  
Златовлас в нерешительности стоял под дубом. Моника напрасно уговаривала его войти уже битый час.  
  
— Послушай, ну что в этом плохого? Дизель сказал, что бар открыт, весь народ зашёл с основного входа, нас никто не заприметил, мы просто выпьем там немного, потанцуем и поглазеем на публику! А я, может, найду Голубую Шапочку... Я прошу тебя, мы уже торчим перед входом целую вечность!  
  
— Нет, меня терзают смутные предчувствия. Очень нехорошие. Я не иду, больше не уговаривай.  
  
— Кси, ну пожалуйста!  
  
— Моника, пойми и ты! Ты совсем юная, а я... Мне пора уже не о гулянках думать, и вообще. Меня скоро в Дримленд заберут, я как-то должен к этому подготовиться. Хватит бессмысленных развлечений и бессонных ночей. Я возвращаюсь домой.  
  
— Нет! Кси... — она крепко прижалась к нему и незаметно высвободила из платья грудь. — Пусть это будет последняя такая ночь. Волшебная. И необычная. Мы попьём в баре немного ликёра и поболтаем с кем-нибудь, а потом… если ты хочешь, конечно... можно устроиться на мягком мху и… — дриада умолкла, оставив рот приоткрытым, и потёрлась о принца голым бедром.  
  
Ксавьер нехотя взглянул на белоснежные полушария, прижатые к его груди, ощутил стыдливое волнение, вспомнил, о чём спрашивала няня-жаба. Вздохнул. Кивнул и поправил на Монике платье. Та пискнула от радости и толкнула низкую деревянную дверку в дубовом стволе.  
  
— Но недолго! — уже не чувствуя уверенности в правильности своего выбора, сказал Златовлас и вошёл в бар.  
  
Через узенький земляной коридорчик вниз по крутым ступеням они попали в огромный задымлённый зал, скупо освещённый по периметру красными светлячковыми бра. Правда, у противоположной стены светились синие и зелёные прожектора, сделанные из заморского стекла, но освещали они сцену, поэтому бар был в целом окутан интимным полумраком.  
  
У барной стойки и за столиками не нашлось ни души: весь народ сгрудился с той стороны зала. Выступала какая-то незнакомая группа, жару задавали совсем не так, как титулованные северяне, но хитовая мелодия песни, называвшейся, судя по повторяющимся словам, “Your diabolic temptation”, тут же пришлась Кси по душе. Носившихся по сцене гитаристов было не разглядеть, клавишника и барабанщика в дыму – и подавно, но вокалист...  
  
Опасно перегнувшись вместе с микрофонной стойкой в зал, он, кажется, не пел, а вдохновенно разговаривал с каким-то невидимым слушателем. Хрипел и доверительно шептал нечто такое, отчего в горле у тех, кто это тоже слышал, начинались спазмы. Когда он вскидывал голову, охватывая толпу неистовым горящим взглядом, девушки взвизгивали, дёргались и орали, будто в родильной горячке, а затем бросались друг на друга, обезумев, как дикие волчицы.  
  
У принца, простодушно рассматривавшего сцену из чистого любопытства, остановилось вдруг сердце, когда эти огромные и бешеные глаза сверкнули в полутьме, случайно остановив взгляд на нём. Забилось снова, когда колени стремительно ослабли, и он вынужден был сесть на первый попавшийся стул... не в состоянии более оторваться от гибкой длинноволосой фигуры.  
  
«Да он Бог! — молнией пронеслось в его голове. — Грёбаная темень, кто же он такой?!»

* * *

Чёрный Берет пел последнюю песню удавшегося на славу концерта, очень довольный, трезвый и серьёзный. Группа не подвела, а публика просто озверела от восторга.  
  
«Что ж, мои песни по вкусу не только крошке Мануэлю, — Ангел меланхолично зажёг сигарету во время гитарного соло. — Осмотрю народ в последний раз, поищу девочек. М-м, мечты, мечты… но нет. Всё как всегда, люди, нимфы и гномы. Хотя… что это?! Сегодня к нам неожиданно заглянула дриада! Хм, а кто этот белокожий лапочка рядом с ней? С виду сама невинность...»  
  
Вокалист, стоявший уже в одних расстёгнутых и сползших джинсах, мокрый, разгорячённый и страшно сексуальный, выразительно вильнул бёдрами, изогнулся, отрывая микрофон от стойки, и допел последний припев песни, очень ловко улёгшись на пол и свесив голову вниз со сцены. Нимфы выли и в экстазе сдирали с себя одежду и водоросли. В музыкантов полетело нижнее бельё и бешеные аплодисменты, плавно переходящие в оглушительные овации. Спасаясь от ливня разнообразных трусиков и панталон, Чёрный Берет напустил ещё дыма и сбежал к бармену, спрятался за стойкой, торопливо надел свою майку и наконец-то отдышался.  
  
— Ну, дела… — сочувственно прошептал Колобок, наклоняясь к нему и ставя на пол бутылку ледяного шампанского. — Такого даже я не ожидал! Ангел, ты просто находка. Бомба... Освежишься?  
  
Чёрный Берет молча кивнул, бесшумно вскрыл бутылку и выплеснул на себя всё её содержимое. Потом уже более спокойно растянулся на полу и спросил:  
  
— А можно мне чего-нибудь поесть?  
  
— О, печная леди, конечно! Всё за счёт заведения! — Колобок быстро поставил на пол вокруг его головы канапе, нарезанные куски домашнего мясного пирога, гамбургеры с ветчиной и сыром и дорогую дримлендскую форель. — Ешь до отвала! Я позабочусь, чтоб тебя никто не трогал.  
  
— Спасибо, — Ангел откусил солидную часть пирога, задумчиво прожевал, обратно снял майку и встряхнул мокрыми волосами. — У меня ещё маленькая просьба.  
  
— Я весь внимание.  
  
— Среди посетителей есть мальчик, — синие глаза заблестели опасным и необузданным желанием, не впервые, однако, появлявшимся у вокалиста «Повелителя проклятых». — Необычный. Он богато выглядит. В белой струящейся рубашке, с длинными золотыми волосами. Позови его сюда, ко мне. Одного.


	4. Chapter 4

IV  
  
— Ну как, ты уже не жалеешь, что пришёл? — Моника пила эль и оживлённо оглядывалась по сторонам, ища глазами симпатичного вокалиста, который так некстати исчез со сцены, даже не попрощавшись и не спев на бис.  
  
— Да... — почти не слыша, что она говорит, пробормотал принц.  
  
— Жалко только, что мы слишком долго топтались у входа и пропустили почти всё выступление «Проклятых», — продолжала беззаботно тараторить дриада. — Они прикольно играли, правда? И где, интересно, прячется моя беглянка в шапке?  
  
— Да... — Кси напряжённо вспоминал дьявольский взгляд Чёрного Берета и его почти неуловимую развязную полуулыбку... и вздрогнул, когда кто-то деликатно коснулся его руки.  
  
— Простите, если напугал, — смутился кругленький бармен. — Можно я вас познакомлю кое с кем?  
  
— И меня, и меня! — встряла Моника.  
  
— Нет, только вашего друга, — Колобок быстро вернулся за стойку, подтолкнув Ксавьера следом, и с интересом начал наблюдать за развернувшейся на полу сценой.  
  
Златовлас не успел ничего возразить и даже подумать о протесте, когда увидел лежащего в довольно завлекающей позе парня, красивого, полуобнажённого, с гамбургером в одной руке. Пропавшего вокалиста. Язык просто смущённо отнялся, а бессовестные глаза впились в молнию потёртых джинсов: туда, наверное, был засунут свёрнутый носок… и не один. Должно быть, ради рекламы и уверенного завлечения женщин. Не может же быть там на самом деле такой... комок. Проследив за его остановившимся взглядом, Чёрный Берет довольно улыбнулся, тут же отложил еду в сторону и прошептал, протягивая руки:  
  
— Ложись.  
  
— Куда?! — испуганно и тоже шёпотом спросил Кси.  
  
— На меня, дурачок!  
  
Ксавьер бездумно послушался и через секунду сам оказался лежащим прямёхонько на полу – на месте своего ловкого совратителя. Ангел удобно расположился сверху, зажав его ноги между своими, и произнёс, склонившись к пылающему белому лицу – их разделяла несчастная пара сантиметров:  
  
— Как ты смотришь на стаканчик мартини с оливкой в моём обществе?  
  
— Ну... положительно, — покраснев до самых корней волос, пролепетал Кси.  
  
— А на отдельную комнату, где этот стаканчик будет выпит?  
  
— Тоже положительно, — он совсем растерялся.  
  
— А на постель в этой отдельной комнате, — Ангел сделал паузу, — в которую мы затащим твою подружку, — ещё одна пауза. Златовлас молча смотрел на него, офонарев, но как бы всё равно требуя продолжения. И Чёрный Берет непринуждённо закончил: — ...и поимеем её вместе?  
  
— Почему она? И зачем со мной? — Кси всеми силами скрыл огромное удивление. Только мягкие коралловые губы дёрнулись, приоткрываясь в шоке.  
  
— Меня не удовлетворит одна только девка, — без тени смущения пояснил Чёрный Берет, пожирая глазами его губы. — Никакой остроты ощущений. Я всегда делаю это либо с двумя-тремя, либо ещё и с парнем. Я выбираю себе каждый раз новых партнёров, потому что старые... знаешь, они сбегают. Я не могу подобрать никого, кому это нравилось бы так же, как и мне. Я слышал, они потом с содроганием вспоминают о происшедшем, бледнеют при одном упоминании моего имени и больше не показываются в этом баре. Они могли бы распространить обо мне дурную славу, но слишком боятся впоследствии встретиться со мной в тёмной чаще леса. А потому я снова осматриваю зал и просто ищу кого-то нового, кто придётся мне по вкусу.  
  
— А что... все соглашались?  
  
— Да. Сомневались, но соглашались.  
  
— Почему?! — невольно вырвалось у принца.  
  
— Откуда мне знать... — с отсутствующим видом ответил Ангел. Возбуждающе выдохнул. Ксавьер ошеломлённо осознал, что его поразительные синие глаза одновременно светятся невинностью и страшным распутством.  
  
— Ну... хорошо. Зачем ты рассказал мне о?..  
  
— О том, что никому не нравится секс со мной? Хотел предупредить. Вообще-то я никогда так не делаю, если правда хочу завлечь и соблазнить жертву, но... — Чёрный Берет впервые выглядел не таким уж самоуверенным, — почему-то тебя хомутать обычным способом я не могу. Не получается. Не то чтобы мне хотелось говорить тебе только правду, но вдруг... я почувствовал, как надоело постоянно врать и скрываться. Сегодня я хочу тебя и твою дриаду. Ты соглашаешься?  
  
— Я отказываюсь, — тихо, но твёрдо ответил Кси. — Возможно, Моника...  
  
— Нет-нет, твоя дриада без тебя мне неинтересна, — Ангел разжал объятья и поднял его на ноги. — Тем не менее, был рад знакомству. Приятного вечера.  
  
Два растерянных хлопанья ресницами – и Чёрного Берета уже след простыл. Ксавьер осмотрелся по сторонам с невольным сожалением, тут же одёрнул себя:  
  
_«Какого хрена я собрался нюни распускать оттого, что избежал лап грязного извращенца?! Радовался бы, что не изнасиловали!»_ — вытер пару непрошеных слезинок и побрёл к Монике.  
  
— С кем тебя знакомили? — спросила она заплетающимся языком, широко зевая. На столе стояло полдюжины пустых бутылок из-под крепкого эля.  
  
— Да так... с начальником заведения. Он интересовался, нравится ли нам здесь.  
  
— Конечно! — дриада встала слишком резко и покачнулась. — Знаешь, а я хочу по-маленькому, если ты подержишь меня и сам задерёшь платье, я сделаю это для тебя, ты посмотришь...  
  
— Ты пьяна, — сердито оборвал принц. — Идём отсюда!  
  
— Нет, я хочу ещё выпить!  
  
Ксавьер силой закинул её себе на плечо и вынес из «Отравленного яблока». Из тьмы одного из складских помещений, мимо которых проходил принц, возникли сверкающие синие глаза и поплыли следом.  
  
Моника колотила Кси ногами и руками, громко визжа:  
  
— Отпусти меня немедленно! Отпусти, я сказала! Я не хочу уходить, мне здесь весело! Мои трусики остались на сцене, я бросила их тому красавчику, я хочу к нему, я хочу его, пусти, я сказала, мне надо обратно в бар!  
  
— Уймись, дурёха! — покинув бар через дупло с железной дверью, Златовлас быстро шёл по широкой тропе к дому Голубой Шапочки, правда, пока ещё не знал об этом. — Я тебя снотворным напичкаю, если сейчас же, придя домой, не успокоишься! И по морде врежу, если словами не доходит!  
  
— Пусти, пусти меня! — дриада ещё раз изо всех сил махнула ногой и… попала принцу прямо по селезёнке. Он охнул и повалился наземь, разжимая добычу. Недолго думая, пьяная Моника пнула его ещё раз в живот и легче ветра помчала обратно в бар.  
  
Однако, пробежав на не слишком послушных конечностях метров двадцать, девушка вскрикнула и упала в траву. Ангел, сделавший ей подножку, вышел из тени деревьев, подхватил бездыханную Монику на руки и быстрым шагом направился догонять Ксавьера.

* * *

— Чтоб им провалиться в ад, этим твердолобым древесным шлюхам! — Кси смачно сплюнул на мухомор, потёр пострадавший живот, болезненно охнул, но поднялся на ноги. — Знать бы ещё, куда меня занесло... и в какой стороне мой замок? Впереди или сзади? Хоть бы старина Торм накурился винограда и лес маленько поджёг. Я бы по столбу дыма определил. Эх...  
  
Он выбрал направление наугад и пошёл по тропе дальше. Через какое-то время он вышел на западную опушку леса и увидел симпатичный белый домик под красной крышей, окружённый садиком. Разглядел все хорошо, потому что вокруг горели фонари. В нерешительности озираясь и не зная, что ему делать, принц не заметил, как мимо промелькнула гибкая чёрная тень, запихнувшая спящую дриаду в молодое кленовое деревце и быстрыми перебежками между стволами в саду юркнувшая в дом через окно. Наконец, набравшись храбрости, Кси пересёк живую изгородь, подошёл к домику и постучался в деревянную дверь.  
  
Ждать пришлось недолго: из дома послышался заспанный голос:  
  
— Иду, иду, только оденусь... — дверь отворила Катрина в наспех накинутом купальном халате. — Приветствую. Вы сбились с дороги?  
  
— Да. Вы не могли бы пустить меня переночевать?  
  
— Это дом Голубой Шапочки. Здесь рады любому путнику. Добро пожаловать.  
  
— Спасибо, — страшно заинтригованный _(«Я попал в дом загадочной лесбиянки с гитарой!»)_ и почему-то обрадованный, Кси переступил порог. — Можно попросить кружечку воды?  
  
— Конечно! — Катрина налила из ведёрка молока в чашку и подала ему. — Ваше высочество, вы ведь больше любите молоко?  
  
— Что?! — он чуть не выронил чашку.  
  
— Принц Златовлас или я ошиблась?  
  
— Нет... не ошиблись, — пробормотал Ксавьер, глядя на неё широко открытыми глазами. — Откуда вы знаете?  
  
— Слышала от соседей, Гензеля и Гретель, что вы живёте в замке на другом конце леса, под охраной нашего старого друга, дракона Торма Сламбера.  
  
— Да, всё верно. Я польщён. А теперь, если можно, я хотел бы...  
  
— Вздремнуть, я знаю, — Кэт замялась. — Дело в том, что у нас очень мало места и нет лишних кроватей, а точнее... после смерти мужа я отдала нашу единственную постель дочери, а сама сплю на соломенном тюфяке. Если только вы согласны прилечь во дворе... я тогда вынесла бы вам матрас и одеяло. В противном случае мне надо разбудить Голубую Шапочку и спросить, приютит ли она вас. Места больше нигде нет, дочь занимает самую большую комнату. Девочка она высоконравственная, и я верю в скромность вашего высочества, а потому заранее предлагаю уснуть у неё. Возьмите одеяло, она что-нибудь придумает с матрасом.  
  
Принца бросило в жар от этой мысли. _«Спать с девушкой-лесбиянкой... Её матушка выжила из ума к старости! Но как же это интригует. И будоражит воображение»._  
  
Он быстро допил молоко и с громким стуком поставил чашку на стол.  
  
— Я согласен.

* * *

Ангел по своему обыкновению повесил чёрную шапку на спинку кровати, полностью разделся и лёг в постель. Горячее тело упрямо не хотело засыпать, снова и снова вспоминая фурор в баре и – с ещё большим жаром – эпизод на полу за стойкой.  
  
— Златовлас, значит... какая прелесть, — бездумно шептал Чёрный Берет, разметав тёмные волосы по подушке, — твоё детское лицо меня околдовало. И твои пухленькие приоткрытые розовые губы. Никуда от меня теперь не денешься. Зеленоглазая мечта, маленький принц... Я ждать «вашей милости» не буду. Я определённо тебя пленил, и из плена ты уже не вырвешься...  
  
— Голубая Шапочка! — Катрина постучала и робко заглянула в комнату. — Ты спишь?  
  
— Уже нет. А что такое?  
  
— У нас благородный гость – его высочество принц Златовлас пожаловал. Ты не могла бы...


	5. Chapter 5

V  
  
Бугорок, лежавший под одеялом в форме буквы S, не подавал признаков жизни. Бросая на него осторожные взгляды (и любопытные – на чёрную шапку), Ксавьер медленно стянул с себя рубашку, браслеты, потом штаны (традиционно, вместе с бельём) и носки, расправил волосы – они обернули его как плащом – и подошёл к кровати.  
  
_«Какой матрас, какое одеяло... В топку! Я пересплю с тобой, загадочная девушка в чёрной шапке, которую все зовут голубой. Чего бы мне этого ни стоило...»_  
  
— Голубая Шапочка, мне можно заползти к вам в постель? — очень смущённо спросил он.  
  
Из-под одеяла высунулась рука и пригласительным жестом погладила подушку. Златовлас лёг в кровать. Одеяло накрыло его с головой, и в горячей, хорошо осязаемой тьме, наполненной чьим-то вожделением, он потрясённо услышал низкий завораживающий голос:  
  
— Прелесть моя, ты пришёл... А я, должно быть, брежу.  
  
— Ты?! — Ксавьер попал в знакомые жаркие объятья и вынужден был признать, что не слишком-то и хочет вырываться. — Но как?  
  
— Я Голубая Шапочка. Девочка для мамы, бабушки и детей, которые читают сказки. Но для друзей я Чёрный Берет, вокалист «Повелителя Проклятых». А для тебя я – Ангел.  
  
— Тогда я, черт... я принц Ксавьер. Кси, — Златовлас ощутил, как бессовестные блудливые руки Ангела, не теряя времени, поглаживают его сжавшиеся бедра. — Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
— Затем, что я хочу тебя. Я уже говорил.  
  
— Ты хотел с...  
  
— Я солгал. Я не знал, как сказать правду, она неприглядна для большинства, я маскировал её как мог. Я хочу только тебя. Никаких дриад, никаких женщин. Я гей.  
  
— Да, хорошо, понятно… только, боюсь… — он запнулся, — с восходом солнца тебе уже не захочется меня.  
  
— Оу, я понял! Ты отказался в баре, потому что высокая мораль не позволяет тебе быть случайной подстилкой на одну ночь. Ну так я объясняю, — Чёрный Берет присосался к его шее, лизнул за ухом, услышал рваный вздох и сам перевёл дыхание, — за первой ночью будет вторая, за второй – третья. Потом четвёртая и десятая, до бесконечности. Я хочу тебя днём и ночью. Потому что ты украл у меня что-то важное. И теперь я не могу с тобой расстаться.  
  
— М-м… о Боже… ну я вроде не крал у тебя шапку, — Ксавьер застонал, сам не зная почему, когда губы Ангела обхватили его левый сосок, — тьфу, бллин, я не это хотел сказать... А, вот. Разве такое возможно? Это что, сказка?!  
  
— Молчи, — Чёрный Берет быстро положил его на живот, лёг сверху, не дав опомниться, и крепко обвил за талию. — Ну или протестуй, если не хочешь этого. Тогда мы мирно ляжем рядышком и уснём.  
  
— Ты сам-то веришь, что «мирно» ляжешь и уснёшь? Голый сумасброд. Я хочу тебя... довольно сильно, — неожиданно для самого себя вымолвил Кси. — Меня уже лихорадит от мысли о… от мысли о том, что ты сейчас, возможно, овладеешь мной. Такие будоражащие волны пробегают, к низу живота. Но ты должен знать, что… ох…  
  
Он вскрикнул: Ангел, не дожидаясь продолжения, с силой навалился на него и прижал к постели, пытаясь войти. Его член был скользким от смазки (видимо, заранее подготовленным для невинного ночного онанизма), но длинным и слишком большим для нечаянного первого опыта. Ксавьер содрогнулся от нестерпимой боли, из глаз брызнули слёзы... В его нежный нетронутый анус не смогла войти даже головка члена, притёрлась близко к краю, надавливая и разрывая кольцо слишком узких мышц. Он снова вскрикнул, пытаясь сбросить с себя тяжёлое тело, но Ангел держал его слишком крепко и умело... как профессиональный и очень опытный насильник. От этой ужасной мысли принцу стало в одночасье дурно, до тошноты. Он подавил рвущийся всхлип и зажмурился, приготовившись к худшему.  
  
Однако низкий завораживающий голос что-то недовольно проворчал в его шею, по тонкому дрожащему телу вниз поползла нетерпеливая рука, убравшая «орудие для пыток», а в сжимающееся от ужаса отверстие вонзился палец, шершавый, неприятный, но терпимый. Ксавьер перевёл дыхание, собираясь что-то сказать, возмутиться, наконец, и позвать на помощь, но Чёрный Берет опередил его:  
  
— Тихо. Ни слова. Ты уже в игре. Если ты и дальше будешь отмороженным знатным недотрогой, будет очень больно. Но если раскроешься, я сделаю тебе хорошо и даже сладко. Я обещаю.  
  
Златовлас закусил губу. Раскрыться? Как... Он шевельнул онемевшими ногами, но расслабиться не получилось. Его крепенькая напряжённая попа лишь сдвинулась подальше от твёрдого пениса, внушавшего такой страх. Губы Ангела где-то очень далеко и высоко процедили грязные ругательства, потом оказались на белой выгнутой спине принца, а потом и...  
  
— Господи, — выдохнул Ксавьер измученно, когда в его анус вошёл на этот раз длинный язык («У этого дрянного извращенца что, всё такое длинное?!»), вошёл намного увереннее и дальше пальцев, вылизал и увлажнил его трепещущую плоть изнутри. Возился долго и со вкусом. Принц даже успел привыкнуть к странным мокрым ощущениям и смириться с неизбежностью. А потом... он уже ни о чём не успел подумать. Член его насильника, уже не казавшийся таким огромным, жутким и толстым, прижался к раскрытому входу, потёрся... мягко, в какой-то варварской нежности. Кси подавил волну ироничных мыслей и истерики. Свой первый секс с кем-то (точно не с мужчиной) он представлял немного по-другому. — Может, ты меня хоть обнимешь?..  
  
И вскрикнул жалобнее прежнего, едва договорив. Что... что?! Ангел просто резко толкнулся вперёд и насадил его на член. Но гордость... боль... снова гордость. Несмотря на солёные ручьи обиды и оскорблённых чувств из его королевских глаз, больше ни одного крика не сорвалось с его уст, королевская гордость взяла верх. Любовник жадно, грубо и как-то особенно хищно стиснул его в объятьях, вонзившись так глубоко, что гадкая ноющая боль неожиданно притупилась. Или ему только показалось... Ангел застыл, в полной тишине его прохладная ладонь проползла по судорожно сведённому животу принца и скромно обвила под одеялом его мужское достоинство. Погладила и сжала. Ещё и ещё, скользя вверх... а потом и вниз. Щеки Кси стремительно залила краска, он ощутил, как высыхают на них мокрые дорожки, а ещё... его соблазнитель осторожно двинулся, что-то приятно задевая внутри, запах его потной кожи сейчас почему-то заставил затрепетать. Мальчик подался назад, утопая в смешанных своих золотистых и его тёмных волосах, его тело предавало его... наливалось жаром крови и нетерпением... и непонятным голодом. Энджи будто в забытьи водил горячим языком по его ключицам, по натянутой струной яремной вене, продолжал ласкать одной рукой твёрдый, как камень, член красивого потомка королей... а потом услышал охрипший сорванный голос:  
  
— Давай. Не такой уж я и гордый знатный недотрога.  
  
Всё, что последовало далее, заставило Ксавьера забыть не только о гордости, но и о молчании, в водовороте сладкого необузданного распутства, в которое его погрузила с головой похоть, гормоны и юная дурость Чёрного Берета.

* * *

Ночь резко оборвалась в утро, не успев насытить темнотой. Кси пробудился: кто-то страстно покрывал короткими поцелуями его голые ягодицы. Вспомнив, что произошло, он подскочил и тут же был схвачен в объятья.  
  
— Ещё не рассвело, лапочка. Ложись, я хочу…  
  
Ангел потянулся губами вниз и жадно облизнул его крайнюю плоть. Она немедленно налилась кровью, расправляясь и обнажая головку члена, а Кси покраснел и прошептал:  
  
— Развратник. Тебе всё мало? Знаешь ли ты, что лишил меня сегодня девственности?  
  
— Не глупый, догадался, — ответил Чёрный Берет, на секунду отрываясь от своего занятия. — И тебе очень понравилось, насколько я помню, лишаться этой самой девственности.  
  
— Это правда. А теперь, может быть, ты мне дашь наконец в чём-то признаться?  
  
— Валяй.  
  
— С восходом солнца я… — он запнулся и опустил глаза. — Сейчас, соберусь с духом, — Кси глянул в окно, с ужасом увидел алую полосу неба на востоке и торопливо брякнул: — Когда взойдёт солнце, проклятье феи обратит меня в змею, и ты знать меня больше не захочешь!  
  
Ангел удивлённо выпустил изо рта его пенис, смотрел снизу вверх целую минуту и… расплылся в сладострастной улыбке:  
  
— Кайф! Кси, это же здорово!  
  
— Что?! Здорово?.. Но ведь... но почему?!  
  
— Ты просто сама непорочность, детка! Я так давно хотел заняться чем-то подобным с этими гадами, даже выписывал их на китайском eBay, но не было дрессированных... а ты просто моя воплощённая мечта!  
  
— Но, бллин! Это же не по сказке!  
  
— Начхать на сказку! Это твоя жизнь. И моя тоже. Ты оплетёшь меня своим дивным узким телом и засунешь раздвоенный язычок мне в рот... м-мм... да я уже сейчас хочу!  
  
— Черт возьми, Ангел! Ты не понимаешь! Я таким буду до самого заката! Но я не хочу целый день быть змеёй.  
  
— Да? — озадаченно переспросил Чёрный Берет.  
  
— Да. К сожалению. Я хочу быть нормальным. Совсем нормальным. И не могу…  
  
— Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?  
  
— Ну... теоретически можно. В моём проклятье сказано, что «лишь поцелуй истинного наркомана вернёт мне человеческий облик навсегда».  
  
— Я покуриваю травку и нюхаю кокаин. Но не могу сказать, насколько это “true”, — Ангел задумался и внезапно добавил: — Между прочим, я тебя ещё ни разу не поцеловал в губы!  
  
— Ну да, — Ксавьер с иронией скривился и потрогал ноющий зад, — одна ночь секса ещё не повод для таких нежностей. Но, может, ты хотел бы? Скажи, ты любишь целоваться?  
  
— Угу... — Чёрный Берет кивнул. Он врал, так как гораздо больше любил анальный секс, но это было сейчас не важным.  
  
— Правда любишь?  
  
— Ну конечно!  
  
— Значит, если поцелуешь, то…  
  
— Не вопрос, поцелую, — Ангел сел на постель и притянул его к себе, но Златовлас быстро прикрыл ладошкой рот.  
  
— Нет. Если ты сейчас меня поцелуешь, то мы никогда не сможем заняться змеиным развратом.  
  
— Ну, это конечно, большое упущение... — он спохватился, — ну и пусть!  
  
— Но ты же очень хотел!  
  
— Мало ли что ещё я хочу... — он вздохнул с сожалением, прощаясь со смелыми мечтами. Придётся играть в правильного парня. Вдруг ещё что-нибудь перепадёт? — Среди прочего я хочу, чтоб ты освободился от проклятья. И был доволен и удовлетворён. Раз уж это в моей власти.  
  
— Но я хочу быть довольным рядом с тобой, и чтобы ты тоже был удовлетворён!  
  
— Не в змеином сексе счастье! Что ж нам теперь, из-за него никогда не целоваться?  
  
— А если мы найдём другой способ избавиться от проклятья, то, может, смо…  
  
Ангел заткнул ему рот глубоким и довольно жёстким поцелуем. В этот момент взошло солнце. Первые багряные лучи упали на принца, начав диковинное превращение. Его окутало золотистое сияние, частично перешедшее на Чёрного Берета, а когда оно рассеялось…  
  
На кровати сидел голый темноволосый юноша, сжимавший в руках длинного белого удава.  
  
— В чём дело? — Кси хотел зарыдать, но не смог. — Ты меня обманул?!  
  
— Нет, о нет, я действительно принимаю наркоту! Даже кислоту один раз лизнул! Мне кажется... — его глаза засветились надеждой. — Детка, да просто захоти опять стать человеком!  
  
Ксавьер послушался... и снова лежал на кровати в его объятьях.  
  
— Что же это получается? Я могу теперь быть змеёй, когда захочу?  
  
— Похоже на то. Теперь ты настоящий оборотень! Перевёртыш! И, черт подери, я хочу тебя опробовать и в том, и в другом обличье. Ты мог бы просунуть свой узкий хвост мне в анус... а пастью заглотать пенис. Что скажешь?  
  
— Тентакли тебе выпишу из Японии, вот что, — Ксавьер фыркнул, пройдя обратную метаморфозу. — Ляг на бок, сначала я хочу пососать твой заляпанный спермой член, а ты тем временем пососёшь мой... Ляг, я сказал! Я вижу, ты любишь командовать и не слишком любишь выполнять обязательства. Но я тобой займусь, красавчик.  


~~~~ Конец первой части ~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

| Часть 2 |

  
VI  
  
— Не понимаю, как ты ориентируешься в лесу! — они шли рука об руку, Принцесса Златовласа в будничном парчовом платье и Голубая Шапочка в синем сарафане и чепчике, надетом набекрень.  
  
Вдоволь назанимавшись сексом, нализавшись королевских губ и наглотавшись густой королевской спермы, Чёрный Берет втайне решил отдать себя в полное владение Принца и сопроводить до самого Дримленда. Они рассказали друг другу о себе не так уж и много, но этого хватило, чтобы в буйной голове Шапкина созрел коварный план-перехват. Взвешивая все за и против, он перебрал голубиные номера друзей, остановился на кодовом знаке, в спешке начертал его угольком на колодезном камне, а матери набросал прощальную записку и прилепил жвачкой к двери погреба.  
  
— Ну, ваше высочество, это на самом деле очень легко. Когда отходишь от дома и не сходишь с тропы, потеряться вообще невозможно. А если всё-таки потеряешь направление, всегда можно глянуть на деревья: с северной стороны на них криво нацарапаны буквы “fuck” шрифтом mason. На деревьях, ближе к тропам, рекам или опушкам написано “shit” шрифтом courier new и стрелочкой указано направление, куда идти. Бывают вообще разнообразные знаки. Вот, например, смотри, — он показал на ближайшую чахлую берёзу. На пятнистой коре примерно на уровне глаз семилетнего ребёнка было вырезано:  
  
**Shit → “Holly wood” pub, 3 km**  
  
— Да, теперь всё ясно, — Златовлас вздохнул и улыбнулся. — А что ты несёшь в корзинке?  
  
— Пирожки и горячительное для бабки. Чтоб она сдохла...  
  
— Ангел!  
  
— Ну что такого?! Не я же виноват, что она заболела! Из-за этой дряни…  
  
— Энджи, мы обо всём договорились утром, — перебил Кси, повышая голос. — Ты не собирался утруждать меня походом к бабушке, но я решил составить тебе компанию, и вот мы идём, и никаких споров. Считай это добровольно-принудительной каторгой. А я – твоё молоко за вредность.  
  
— Ты удивительно непоследователен в своих суждениях, мой сэкасный переодетый мальчик. А старуха всё равно дура.  
  
Ксавьер рассмеялся. Они опять взялись за руки. Тропа круто сворачивала направо. У поворота торчал огромный обомшелый валун, покрытый нецензурными надписями, за которым в данное время спрятался мохнатый субъект в широченных серых штанах с мотней, длинной красной фуфайке с капюшоном и белой кепке, из-под которой торчали острые уши. В одно из этих ушей был воткнут наушник от плеера¹, который любитель музыки держал в когтистых лапах. Вторым ухом он услышал приближение наших героев, торопливо нажал на «стоп» и постарался даже не шевелиться. Когда любовники поравнялись с валуном, он с громким рычанием выпрыгнул из засады:  
  
— Стоять! Кошелёк или жизнь!  
  
— Оу. Смотри-ка, лапочка, — Чёрный Берет прищурился. — Да это же Серый Волк! Он, кажется, ударился в рэп.  
  
— А перед этим хорошенько ударился головой, — добавил Златовлас. — Ты помнишь, что он сделал с тобой и бабушкой по версии школьного учебника анатомии?  
  
— Ага, он нас обоих съел. Но знаешь что, детка? Я согласен заплатить ему за то, чтобы он сожрал сейчас только старуху.  
  
— Но у нас ведь нет денег на откуп!  
  
— Мы отдадим ему пирожки.  
  
— А спирт?  
  
— А спиртом мы отпразднуем её похороны.  
  
— Эй... эй! А вы не забыли, что и я здесь есть?! — Волк давно уже ошарашенно переводил взгляд с одной «девочки» на другую. — Со мной вы советоваться не будете?  
  
— А нафига? Ничего не выйдет, — Ангел погрустнел.  
  
— Это ещё почему? — удивился Кси.  
  
— Бабка-то у меня слишком жирная. Ещё отравится холестериновыми бляшками... все деньги на лечение уйдут. Не захочет он жрать её, вот почему!  
  
— А пирожки?  
  
— А пирожки наоборот вегетарианские. Без соли. Мамка-то моя хотела старуху на диету посадить.  
  
— Всё понятно... — теперь погрустнел Златовлас.  
  
«Девочки» пригорюнились и будто невзначай встали посреди тропы, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, спина к спине. Озадаченный Волк-рэппер смотрел на них ещё минуту, потом спросил:  
  
— Так что же, вы драпать сейчас не будете?  
  
— Не-а. А зачем?  
  
— Так я ж вас сожру!  
  
— Не выйдет.  
  
— Почему это? Это будет правильно, по учебнику! Волк съест маленьких девочек и закусит их бабушкой, нафаршированной пирожками.  
  
— А мы неправильные девочки, и всё у нас не по науке. Кси... — Берет потянулся к его лицу.  
  
— Да? — Златовлас подставил белую щеку.  
  
— На счёт «три», — Ангел, дразня, коснулся этой щеки мимолётом и поцеловал его в другую. — Раз. Два... три!  
  
Они одновременно сделали выпад кулаками и попали Серому Волку по яйцам. Потом оттащили его, скрючившегося, за валун и сели отдохнуть.  
  
— Это было легко. Я покурю? — спросил Чёрный Берет.  
  
— Конечно, — Кси протянул ему свежую пачку.  
  
— Конфискуй у него плеер, — Ангел поискал зажигалку.  
  
— Ух ты! У него MP3-плеер на 80 GB с радио, диктофоном и поддержкой видеофайлов!  
  
— Отлично. Может, ты нашаришь у него и портативный компьютер?  
  
— Не, — Златовлас деловито вывернул его карманы. — Зато я нашёл флэшку, ключи от Кадиллака, старую мобилку Nokia 7270, толстый бумажник – у него тут... сейчас посчитаю. 934 доллара 79 центов и кредитная карта Visa Gold, — он показал Ангелу карточку. — Неплохо, а? Жалко, к ней кода нет.  
  
— Не расстраивайся, у меня в группе есть настоящий хакер, мастер своего дела, он подберёт нам пароль. Кстати, о группе! Нет, позже о группе... Смотри, что там ещё у него есть?  
  
— Пропуск в фитнес-клуб, список телефонов дримлендских шлюх, белые перчатки, металлоискатель, распечатанная пачка кокаина и две запечатанные, презерватив, по-моему, проколотый, и серебряный портсигар со всякой дрянью, — Ксавьер отдал его Ангелу. Чёрный Берет с омерзением высыпал из портсигара “Camel” и запихнул свои “Parliament”. — Переходить к карманам фуфайки?  
  
— А где ты до этого копался?  
  
— В штанах...  
  
На траве через секунду оказались: маленький LED-фонарик, носовой платок, весь в соплях (похоже, кокаин делал своё дело), перьевая ручка “Parker”, моток ниток, коробок с патронами, тяжёлый чёрный пистолет («Смит энд Вэссон» 44-го калибра), золотое распятие на порванной толстенной золотой цепи, пустой конверт и газовый баллончик.  
  
— Как мы всё это унесём, Ангел?  
  
— Сложим в корзину.  
  
— Там ведь места нет!  
  
— Мы съедим пирожки.  
  
— А бабушка?  
  
— За бутылкой спирта она их отсутствия не заметит. Да и не любит она дрожжевое тесто.  
  
— Но ведь... это нечестно!  
  
— А честно быть голодным и подвергаться нападению каких-то вонючих рэпперов?!  
  
Они слопали пирожки за минуту и сложили добычу в опустевшую корзину. Потом сняли с Серого Волка фуфайку, аккуратно расстелили на траве и занялись сексом.  
  
— Эндж… — Златовлас застонал, лёжа на боку. Чёрный Берет лишь чуточку задрал ему платье и пристроился сзади, тоже не раздеваясь. — А он за нами не подглядывает?  
  
— Нет, мы хорошо ему врезали, он вырубился.  
  
— Давай его изнасилуем...  
  
— М-м?! М-м... в другой раз. И не его.  
  
— А кого?  
  
— Твою дриаду. Тебе хорошо?  
  
— Да, очень... — Кси облизнул губы и прижался к Ангелу теснее. — А у твоей бабушки удобная кровать?  
  
— Жёсткая и скрипучая.  
  
— Безобразие...  
  
— Детка, у меня мозги вытекли через дырку в голове или у тебя какое-то диковатое настроение?  
  
— Ни то, ни другое.  
  
— А что же тогда?  
  
— Всего лишь то, что ты меня совратил и попортил. Ты ведь хотел этого. Войди поглубже...


	7. Chapter 7

VII  
  
Через час Серый Волк очухался голый, простуженный и обворованный. Его одежда валялась выпачканная неподалёку, личные вещи пропали, а на мохнатой заднице кто-то старательно выстриг надпись “Black Metal ist Krieg”¹.  
  
— Мамочки! — он завыл на весь лес. — Меня отымели!  
  
— Размечтался! — язвительно заметил дятел с ветки дуба. — Эти малышки занимались тут любовью только друг с другом на твоей драгоценной фуфайке. И забрызгали её чем-то сладеньким…  
  
— У-у-у-у! — завыл Серый Волк ещё громче.  
  
— Да заткнись ты! Задолбал уже!  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — огрызнулся рэппер, потирая задницу, встал и поднял одёжу. — Эй, слышь-ка, дятел... — он понюхал фуфайку. — А ты уверен, что это были девочки?  
  
— Нет, не уверен. Всё было белым и липким. И терпким на вкус.  
  
— Что?! Ты это глотал?  
  
— Ну конечно! Золотоволосый был таким сладким лапочкой, когда кончал…  
  
Серый Волк повторно скрючился и выблевал на свои собственные штаны всё содержимое желудка.  
  


* * *

  
В дверь послышался громкий стук.

Бабушка чихнула, вытерла нос и сказала нарочито слабым голосом:

— Открыто...

В домик залезли два малолетних злоумышленника, с пыхтением таща за собой корзинку с «боеприпасами», и уселись в сенях перед спальней бабушки – единственной имевшейся комнатой.

— Итак, какой у нас план действий? — Ксавьер разложил на коленях пачки с кокаином.

— Вот что, прелесть. Я сейчас бесшумно прокрадываюсь в спальню бабки и даю ей прикурить. Ты скоренько заваливаешься следом и льёшь ей в разинутое хлебало «молочка» из бутылочки, после чего кобыла старика Иуды отбрасывает копыта, а мы чистим её сейф за большим портретом сэра Дэвида Боуи и рвём когти, не забыв прихватить из серванта чистую ложечку, трубочку, бритву и зеркальце. Потом делаем привал у тех зарослей шиповника, похожих на охреневшую от удивления группу “Cradle of filth”, усугубляем кокаин из початой пачки, находим дешёвый мотельчик перекантоваться одну ночь, трахаемся до изнеможения и ложимся баиньки. Вопросы есть?

— Ага. Кто такой старик Иуда?

Чёрный Берет досадливо отмахнулся и двинул в комнату бабушки. Златовлас засеменил следом, в недоумении бубня под нос:

— Не понимаю... Старика Ноя знаю, старика Оззи знаю, дрянную старушку Тарью тоже знаю, как не знать, а этого Иуду... он что, очень старый металлюга?

— Не, не очень. Полное имя Judas Priest. Не отвлекай меня, пожалуйста, — Ангел подкрался к изголовью кровати и занял боевую позицию.

— А что ты делаешь? — с искренним любопытством спросил Кси.

— Пытаюсь облегчить тебе жизнь! — сердито процедил Чёрный Берет, заметив шевеление седых волос на подушке, и с размаху ударил бабку по башке. Кровать содрогнулась и распалась на части, одеяло слезло на пол и открыло взорам любовников толстое соломенное чучело, прикрытое седым париком. А из-под кровати вылезла живёхонькая бабуля, в платочке и с базукой, и с торжествующим нечленораздельным воплем бросилась на внука.

— Это засада! Принц, отступаем! — Ангел сгрёб Кси в охапку и птицей выпорхнул в окно. Бабка танком попёрла следом, но застряла в раме: огромный турнюр на не менее огромной толстой заднице не пролез в маленькое окошко. Мальчики, притаившиеся на её огороде в зелёной капусте (хороший такой овощ, красивые прямоугольные листья, портрет президента Джексона с одной стороны, а с другой – Белый Дом), увидев это, чуть животики не надорвали от смеха. — Смотри-ка, детка! Ей все предыдущие мамины пирожки пошли впрок.

— Мне кажется, нам пора делать ноги, — Кси обеспокоенно почесался, слушая, как жалобно трещит оконная рама.

— Давай сначала оборвём её овощи.

Собрав толстую хрустящую пачку стодолларовых листьев, Ангел задумчиво обвёл взглядом дом и сунул деньги принцу:

— Кси, бери пока наши припасы и прячься за забор. Я пойду, доразбираюсь с бабкой.

— Зачем?

— Мы же ещё не побывали в её сейфе.

— А этого бабла нам не хватит? — Златовлас помахал в воздухе охапкой зелени.

— Хватит, но я не сказал, что именно находится в сейфе старушенции.

— Тогда иди, — Кси застенчиво улыбнулся. — Будь осторожен. Её жопа торчит на полкомнаты. Если тебя расплющит...

— Если меня расплющит, ты будешь потом соскабливать со стенки пиццу «Голубая шапочка под красным соусом».

— Не остри. И возвращайся поскорее, — сделав умилительное, завораживающе-влюблённое выражение лица, Ксавьер пошёл перелазить через живую изгородь.

Ангел, отследив, в какую сторону уплыли золотистые волосы, подобрался к трещавшему окну (оглушительный скрип рамы не шёл ни в какое сравнение с грязной руганью, сыпавшейся из беззубого рта бабки), крепко шарахнул по седой башке тяжёлой бутылью со спиртом и прекратил потоки словесного дерьма. Потом снисходительно произнёс:

— Это тебе за то, что сломала месяц назад мой плеер.

Бесчувственное тело в ответ ввалилось из окна обратно в дом. Запрыгнув на подоконник, Ангел влез следом и принялся ходить по спине старухи, пританцовывая острыми каблуками на ее лопатках.

— А это тебе за то, что воровала у мамы вино, а это – за то, что скупала краденое у Кобольда-Разбойника и перепродавала втридорога лохнесским крестьянам, а это за моего отца, которого ты, отвратительная баба, выжила из дому и довела до могилы... А это ещё раз за меня, потому что никто, никто, никто! – не давал тебе права бить меня в детстве. Ты всегда знала, что я гомосексуалист и расту далеко не девочкой, и пыталась «выбить из меня эту дурь». Старая калоша, это не лечится, такими рождаются! Впрочем, ты всё равно не слышишь, и это меня устраивает.

Он спрыгнул с раздавленной бабки и подошёл к сейфу. Отодвинул портрет сэра Дэвида, ввёл код и отодвинул толстую дверцу металлического параллелепипеда. Что там лежало? Сокровище не ахти какой ценности, но оно могло бы стать ценным ингредиентом для создания мощного оружия.

— Эликсир правды, — Чёрный Берет вынул из простой картонной коробки пузатую бутылочку, лизнул крышечку, закрутил обратно и спрятал в рукав. — Сейчас я проверю, работает ли он. Три, два... один!

Мысли растеклись, заняв чёткий круглый контур. Как водная гладь. Как зеркало...

 

 _Знаешь, я тут подумал... ты сын короля и королевы. Пусть тебя и заточили в башне и бросили, в общем-то... но жилось тебе очень неплохо, принцесса-лягушка, то есть принцесса-жаба ухаживала за твоими кудрями и потихоньку вздыхала над твоим смазливым личиком, ты купался в озере и бегал на дискотеки, и нимфы с тобой заигрывали, всем ты нравился...._

А я… как был трансом-извращенцем деревенским в одеянии Красной шапочки, так и остался. Неотёсанной скотиной, поигрывавшей брутальную музыку в баре «Отравленное яблоко», дружил с такими же неотёсанными парнями, а моя мать как думала, что я девчонка, так и думает. И даже вопли «Чёрный берет! Бля, Шапкин, куда ты провалился, сволочь, вставай с постели, пока я не перелез через забор!» её ни разу не побеспокоили и не заставили задуматься. И я честно не знаю, зачем той ночью твоя скотская дриада привела тебя полюбоваться на мой домик, и я не знаю, как ты в него попал, и как тебя могла пустить моя мать... Но ещё больше я не понимаю, как я мог разглядеть твою тощую фигуру со сцены с пьяных в жопу глаз и найти в тебе что-то... симпатичное?

Но сейчас я тащу тебя по дороге, мы ограбили мою бабку и унесли с огорода всю хрустящую капусту, мы идём в твоё королевство, где меня почти наверняка посадят за множество преступлений, начиная с мелкого хулиганства и заканчивая извращённым убийством особой степени жестокости в состоянии наркотического опьянения. И я размышляю, зачем навязался тебе в сопровождающие... Не всё ли равно, изнасилуют тебя ночью в лесу и не зарежут ли разбойники? Я приведу тебя к царственным родителям, тебя, как «девушку», выдадут замуж за гламурного принца-подонка из соседнего королевства. Он будет изменять тебе с грязными служанками, ты будешь плакать по ночам в кружевные подушки, а днём украшать собой тронный зал, а я останусь в конюшне чистить сбрую на твоём жеребце, или, в лучшем случае, стану твоим личным придворным шутом, иногда заунывно бренчащим на гитаре в особо тоскливые вечера.

Скорее всего, я окончательно сопьюсь или сдохну от очередного передоза. А ты по достижении восемнадцатилетия уколешься, как и было предначертано твоей злой крестной феей Тарьей, и умрёшь от потери крови, потому что аптеки до сих пор не изобрели и лекарства есть только у таких наркош, как я.

К чему мне всё это? Не легче ли на первой же стоянке оставить тебе бабло и карту маршрута и тихонечко свалить обратно в Священный Лес, загнивать в провинции? По крайней мере, буду помогать престарелой матери до глубокой старости...

Ну вот я пришёл. Ты ждал меня у забора, ты смотришь на меня с таким беспокойством... Ты лицемеришь? Нет, конечно нет. Только я лицемерю. А твои глаза искренне горят. Мы знакомы всего два дня, я огорошил тебя соблазнением и похищением и теперь сам не знаю, чего от себя ждать.

Ну что ж, я вижу, ты устал и перенервничал, устроим привал сейчас, и если я не отравлю тебя грибами, до темноты решу, что нам делать.

 

— Энджи, что-то ещё случилось? Там, в хате… — хрупкая белая рука протянулась к Чёрному Берету. Он взял её с немного несвойственной нежностью и поцеловал, чуть врезаясь языком между пальцев зардевшего аристократа. Пузатая бутылка с эликсиром при этом коварно выскочила из рукава, но, к счастью, не разбилась, упав в мягкую траву. — Что это?

— Пойдём, я позже расскажу. Нам необходим отдых.

* * *

¹ Блэк-метал – это война (нем.)


	8. Chapter 8

VIII  
  
Привал не получилось сделать так скоро, как планировалось. Беседа о дальнейших планах тоже оказалась далёкой от задуманного Ангелом послушного кивания и поддакивания.  
  
— Разве мы не идём домой?  
  
— Конечно идём. Мы идём в твоё королевство.  
  
— Ангел, какого чёрта?! Мы о таком не договаривались!  
  
О драке уговора тоже не было, о разбитых кулаках, о синяках и противном хрусте рёбер. И о грязных, вывалянных в траве, земле и прошлогодних листьях платьях. Пришлось возвращаться к хоромам убитой старухи, устраивать во дворе купание, небольшую стирку и просушку на открытом огне. Надутые, взмыленные, а затем дрожащие от ледяной воды и обнажённые, они бросились в объятья друг к другу с одной эгоистичной целью – согреться.  
  
— Красавчик, если ты ещё раз умолчишь о самом важном – ухо тебе отгрызу, — прошептал Ксавьер. Уселся верхом на его бёдра, прижался с силой. Вздохнул, чуть подрумяненный. Заняться сексом не получилось, от холода и ярости у обоих не встал.  
  
— Заманчиво. Одежда досохла, спорить больше не о чем. Ты или согласен возвращаться к родителям в моей компании, или я провожаю тебя к ним без твоего разрешения, а ты всю дорогу отравляешь нам жизнь недовольным бурчанием. Но ты ведь не такой, правда?  
  
Манипулирование вышло отменное. А дорога от бабкиного дома на юг – не очень: сузилась до коварной тропинки, петлявшей и ветвившейся во все стороны, заставляя то и дело возвращаться к развилкам и продолжать путь наугад. Ни злых разбойников, ни беззащитных туристов больше не попадалось, даже обычно любопытное до разноцветных фриков зверьё куда-то попряталось. В конце концов предательская тропа оборвалась в овраг.  
  
— Тупик, — произнёс Кси глубокомысленно и захлопал большими глазами. Чёрный Берет за его спиной успел бросить корзину со всеми припасами и заняться более полезным делом: оббегал окрестные деревья, разглядывая нацарапанные на коре знаки, чертыхался, прикидывая что-то в уме, и поглядывал на затянутое тучами небо. Солнце едва ли перевалило зенит, а здоровое мужское тело опять требовало пожрать... чтобы были силы на потрахаться. Но не только. — Ангел?..  
  
— Тут я. Прикидываю, в какой стороне притон. То есть гостиница.  
  
— Ты в ней бывал?  
  
— Нет, слышал. Говорят, не самое безопасное место в Холи Вуде, но накормят, по крайней мере, и каких-никаких захудалых кляч продадут. Дальше пешком идти бессмысленно, до Дримленда дорога неблизкая, а тебя поджимает время, насколько я понял.  
  
— Ну... я не думал, что ты сопроводишь меня до самого дворца.  
  
— А как я должен, по-твоему, поступить? Ты беззащитнее цыплёнка, не взял из драконьева логова ни денег, ни украшений, ни даже запасной одежды. Я уж молчу об оружии.  
  
— А ты взял? Ты ничего не сказал заранее, ты не дал мне собраться! Гений.  
  
— Я знал, что в бабкином огороде растёт капуста. За неё можно и приодеться, и охрану нанять. Впрочем, у нас теперь есть пистолет Волка и патронташ, жертвами маньяков не падём.  
  
— Но мне показалось, ты меня в чём-то упрекнул.  
  
Энджи сдержал искушение приложить ладонь к лицу в жесте безысходного отчаяния. Его любовник слишком знатен, наивен... и похож на глупенькую куклу. Очень красивую, впрочем, куклу.  
  
— Тебе показалось.  
  
Ладонь он, пересилив себя, в итоге предложил Принцу, повесил на плечо тяжёлую корзину и повёл наследника Дримленда вдоль оврага на восток и затем – дальше на юг.  
  
Гостиница, то есть притон «Ведьмин Напёрсток» служил пограничным пунктом между Священным Лесом и королевством баньши – Краснотопьем. Официальной границей на этом участке карты являлось Солёное озеро, за которым начинались, собственно, красные топи, постепенно переходившие в красную пустошь, а те, в свою очередь, вплотную подползали к Белым Горам. Длинный горный хребет, в высоту достигавший (в максимальной точке) почти пяти километров, с одной стороны, надёжно защищал Дримленд от экспансии злого короля баньши, но с другой – очень мешал попасть безобидным людям, собственно, в страну их мечты. Пересечь Краснотопье невредимыми и одолеть высокие горы – задача непосильная для каждого горемыки, рождённого ползать, а не летать.  
  
Ангел шумно вздохнул, сложил атлас и спрятал под чепчик. Из-за неутешительных выводов о провальности благородной рыцарской затеи на языке завертелся один вполне логичный вопрос.  
  
— Ксавьер, а как твои родители доставили тебя в младенчестве из Дримленда в Холи Вуд?  
  
— На драконе, — чуточку удивлённо ответил Златовлас. — Это же очевидно.  
  
— Ну да... И где сейчас обретается это, с позволения сказать, транспортное средство? Оно не могло бы нам помочь?  
  
— В замке моём остался. Пьёт по ночам эль, а днём спит беспробудно. За мной давно уж не следит. Может вполне пройти месяц, а то и два, прежде чем он хватится о пропаже и полетит к маменьке с папенькой докладывать.  
  
— Обнадёживающая перспектива, — Ангел отошёл от очередного дерева, не найдя необходимого знака для продолжения пути, и с досады шмякнул корзиной об землю. Потом плюхнулся сам, подняв столб рыжей пыли. — Слушай, я устал. Сказка как-то скверно в середине переросла в роад-муви, только без полезных зелий на пнях, галлюциногенных грибов и волшебных монстров. И манна с неба не падает, и дождь из жареных кроличьих рёбер не идёт. Даже кокаин не радует, потому что не могу я злоупотреблять. От передозировки вполне рискую не подняться потом с этого самого места из-за инфаркта миокарда.  
  
— Из-за чего?  
  
— Не важно. Падаешь рядом?  
  
— Падаешь.  
  
Ксавьер сел, аккуратно подобрав полы платья, и положил одну невесомую ладонь на плечо хмурого Чёрного Берета.  
  
— Я понимаю, ты голоден. Но мы скоро придём в твою харчевню и отдохнём по-королевски.  
  
— Откуда тебе знать? Мы сбились с пути, в этой чёртовой глуши не ловит голубиная связь, белки отказываются со мной разговаривать, а одна ежиха, когда я постучался в дупло, от страха чуть не родила. Дикий народ какой-то, я в шоке, — раздражённый, он сам не заметил, как сбросил руку принца со своего плеча. Слова утешения замерли у того на губах.  
  
Полувопросительная тишина продлилась для обоих юнцов вечность, а по факту – минуты две. Почуяв неладное, Ангел осторожно скосил глаза на Златовласа. «Только не хлюпай носом, прошу. Нытья я сейчас не перенесу», — мысленно взмолился музыкант, наркоман, преступник и просто юный шалопай.  
  
Ксавьер смотрел не мигая в одну точку. Слезливая сцена отменялась, но такого внезапного стоического каменного Принца обозревать оказалось куда тяжелее, чем сопливого.  
  
— Эй... — Чёрный Берет обнял его за талию, перехваченную шёлковой лентой.  
  
— Ты веришь в судьбу? — безучастным голосом озвучил Принц свои мысли.  
  
— Не особо.  
  
— А в гадания?  
  
— Ну что тебе сказать. Однажды бродячая цыганка нагадала Катрине, моей матушке, что у неё родится дочь. Вот, родилась, — Ангел кивнул на свои ступни, обутые в дорожные рокерские ботинки. — Обидно как-то и дебильно думать, что у меня в момент перерезания пуповины не разглядели член. Неужели он был таким маленьким?  
  
— Сейчас я на твой размер жаловаться бы не стал.  
  
— Могла ли бродяжка до такой степени запудрить матери мозги? Или все склонны верить только в то, чего хотят? И видеть только то, что хотят. Эгоистичные твари... Что о своих-то скажешь, Кси?  
  
— Они не твари! Они... — он шмыгнул носом. — О Господи. Зачем я вру. Не знаю я их, откуда мне. После крестин и пьяных угроз феюшки Тарьи я распрощался с родителями. Я пятнадцать лет их не видел, Эндж. То есть... да я никогда их не видел! Два фамильных портрета посылками в замок отправили и всё. На первом папенька похож на кубышку, балансирующую на тоненькой ножке. Двух ножках. А на другом – маменька. Убедительно изображала песочные часы. Талию ей утянули корсетом до... нет, я не сосчитал бы, на обороте подписано было – до тридцати сантиметров.  
  
— Грибная дева, как она дышит?!  
  
— Никак, наверное. Не дышит и не разговаривает. Гримасы корчит.  
  
— Но ты спросил о судьбе не поэтому?  
  
— Глупости всякие подумал, Эндж...  
  
— Ну, озвучь.  
  
— Ты на смех меня поднимешь.  
  
— Подниму, и что с того? Говори давай, и дальше двинемся.  
  
— Я спросил себя, обязательно ли чувства означают секс. И могут ли двое принадлежать друг другу, не снимая трусов и не...  
  
— Н-не понял? Ты же пёрся по нашей близости, чуть Волка не изнасиловал!  
  
— Я дух твой боевой поднять хотел. И просто, сам не свой был, будто свихнулся ненадолго. Но уже прошло, — Ксавьер легко потянул за бант, завязанный на спине, высвободил талию, а лента шёлка осталась в руке у Ангела, по которому, кажется, проехался медвежий батальон...  
  
— То есть как это прошло? — пробормотал он, сминая ленту в кулаке. — Ты хочешь сказать...  
  
— Поцелуй истинного наркомана снял с меня проклятье. Ты не обязан делать для меня что-то большее. Я кажусь туповатым и беззащитным, но у меня хорошее зрение и нормальный змеиный нюх. Судя по твоему карманному атласу, мы на границе. Дальше я отправлюсь один. Перекуси в харчевне и обрадуй дома свою мать, а не мою.  
  
— Мы что, зря дрались?! Чуть платья не порвали! Какого лысого ты говоришь сейчас то, за что я сам себе набил бы морду!? — он вскочил, весь красный, руки спрятал за спину, сжимая и ломая себе пальцы в отчаянии. — Мы же обо всём договорились! Я не отстану от тебя, даже если ты в пасть к чумному бегемоту полезешь!  
  
— Ангел, ты не знаешь, что такое королевская воля. Я сам не знал – до этого часа. Я приказываю тебе вернуться.  
  
— Но Краснотопье означает верную смерть! Насрать там всем будет на твою прыщаво-подростковую волю!  
  
— Я же говорил, что ты смеяться будешь. Смеяться и не воспринимать всерьёз. Полезешь со мной в пекло и поплатишься за это.  
  
— А ты, значит, какой-то особенный?! Тебя жадные до сочного человеческого мяса баньши не тронут?  
  
— Прыщами отпугну, — хмуро отпарировал Принц. — Они людей не едят, воют лишь, оповещая о кончине чистокровных. Меньше страшилок у костра надо было слушать в детстве, Ангел. Дай мне немного денег, рассчитаюсь, как к родителям вернусь. Пришлю гонца с мешком золота, чтоб ты и твоя мать больше никогда не бедствовали. А теперь – будь здоров и прощай.  
  
— Что это за фокусы?! — дебильные кокетливые ленты, созданные для повышения стоимости женских нарядов и усложнения раздевания, оказались не так уж и бесполезны. Чёрный Берет ловко накинул на шею Златовласа импровизированное лассо и крутанул к себе, не дав ступить и шагу. — Ты притворяешься дурачком, чтобы потом самому всех одурачить? Говори мне всё, что утаил! И зачем ты спросил меня о судьбе? О чувствах! О сексе...  
  
Ксавьер убрал с лица растрепавшиеся локоны. Глаза покраснели, выдав все снедавшие его чувства, но голос остался ровным, деланно безразличным.  
  
— Я понял кое-что. Вспоминая танцы с дриадами, твой бар, набитый орущими фанатками, твои глаза в момент моего отказа. Чувства не равняются сексу. Но они притянуты к нему насильно, потому что так... надо? Да, кому-то обязательно надо. Продажные придворные поэты и летописцы сочинили красивые, складные и убедительные сказки о любви. И моя няня Глория очень переживала, что я в них поверил. Но я разуверился. Сегодня. В конце радуги нет горшка с золотом.  
  
— Ксавьер, нет... — сначала тихо, но уже предчувствуя ужасную развязку, попросил Ангел.  
  
— На Рождество ко мне прилетал не Санта, а пьяный герольд от папеньки с мешком подарков, наугад отобранных из казны, из общей сокровищницы.  
  
— Нет! — он ещё не кричал, но от мольбы в его голосе с деревьев разлетелись все птицы.  
  
— Когда красавица заколдована в жабу, ни один принц её не расколдует поцелуем, потому что злые чары сильнее добрых побуждений. Зло сильнее добра.  
  
— Кси, остановись! — он схватил упрямого белокожего оборотня поперёк талии, попытался оторвать от земли, поднять, унести, заткнуть ему как-то рот, шепчущий жестокие, жесточайшие вещи. Шепчущий правду. Омерзительную, голую, никому не нужную правду.  
  
— Ты прячешь себя настоящего под безвкусным голубым чепчиком, ты бросил дома свою любимую чёрную вязаную шапку. Ты играешь по правилам этого мира, Ангел. Я влюбился в тебя против воли, опрометчиво и совершенно зря. Отпусти, ты преследуешь и догоняешь не меня, а свою немножко больную сексуальную манию. Ты найдёшь новую жертву, это будет легко, клянусь. Помани пальцем любого, не нужно буравить их тяжёлыми взглядами, просто помани, улыбнись... – и они пойдут. Если они помнят о твоих прошлых преступлениях – они забудут, если они рыдали из-за тебя в набитые отрубями подушки – они простят. Они обманутся новой надеждой, твоими мокрыми поцелуями и грязными загребущими руками, они полюбят тебя за прекрасное тело и огромные глаза – точь-в-точь так же, как это сделал я. И ты вдоволь напрыгаешься в стоге сена, вспотеешь, устанешь, испачкаешься, накормишься до отвала, а потом – повторишь всё на бис.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет-нет, нет...  
  
— Да, — голубые вены под прозрачной кожей проступили сильнее, тонкие мышцы неуловимо напряглись. Ксавьер разорвал ленту-лассо на шее и оттолкнул своего соблазнителя.  
  
— Ты как будто... выглядишь старше, — пришибленно вымолвил Чёрный Берет, роняя орудие неудавшегося плена и бондажа.  
  
— Я повзрослел. Мне дали хорошего пинка. А ты как будто тоже ждёшь пинка?


	9. Chapter 9

IX  
  
Две девушки в немного помятых платьях дошли до постоялого двора. Они держались за руки и вежливо улыбались, приветствуя тучного хозяина (по совместительству владельца трактира, бабника, алкоголика и скандалиста). Одна, та, что повыше, путешествовала с плетёной корзинкой, накрытой вязаной шалью, другая почему-то несла на раскрытой ладони горсть земли. Красивые и статные, они производили довольно странное впечатление – возможно, потому, что их успело убить горе и продолжительная ссора, но нахально подсматривавшим местным зевакам неоткуда было это знать.   
  
Принц Златовлас и Чёрный Берет добрались до пограничного селения вместе, но врозь, не сказав друг другу после размолвки ни слова. Бледные, мрачные, старательно скрывающие плачущих внутри демонов за приветливыми улыбками, они приблизились к стойке регистрации.  
  
— Кнут Пивное Брюхо, сердечно рад, мадемуазели, чем могу служить? — трактирщик пригладил лысину и приосанился. Последние минуты три он ещё пытался втянуть огромный живот, но безуспешно. Да и звучное имя просто обязывало не вредить имиджу заядлого выпивохи.  
  
— Добрый день, нам бы комнату... — неуверенно начал Ангел.  
  
— Две комнаты, — подсказал Ксавьер.  
  
— Да, две, желательно не смежные. И что-нибудь перекусить.  
  
— Комната свободна только одна, есть местечко в сарае. Если мадемуазели желают...  
  
— Нет, пусть будет одна на двоих, не страшно, — быстро перебил Чёрный Берет.  
  
— Записываю. Еду подать вам туда, наверх?  
  
— Да, через полчаса, если можно.  
  
— И пару бутылок молодого вина, — снова подсказал Кси.  
  
— Да, вина. Можно игристого.  
  
— И лошадей. У вас есть лошади?  
  
— Лошадей не содержу, сожалею. Но есть ездовые страусы, объезженные самки, трёхлетки.  
  
— А для прогулок по болотам годятся? — дрогнувшим голосом осведомился Принц.  
  
— Не только годятся, а просто идеальны – благодаря широким сильным лапам никогда не вязнут в трясине. Отдам всего за тысячу золотых или за семьсот дримлендских долларов по вчерашнему кросс-курсу.  
  
— Это за одного страуса? — уточнил Кси.  
  
— За двух!  
  
— Но нам нужен один, — он быстро глянул на изменившегося в лице Ангела. — То есть не нам... мне. Люблю покататься, знаете ли...  
  
— Конечно, конечно, — Кнут засуетился, выбежал во двор, придержав ходящее ходуном брюхо, крикнул что-то кухарке и вернулся, помахивая куском коричневого пергамента. — Вам в аренду посуточно или в вечное пользование?  
  
— Покупаю, — Принц снова глянул на Ангела, но уже с ясно читаемой просьбой. Тот запустил руку под шаль, пошелестел в корзинке и вынул такую толстую пачку денег, от которой у трактирщика потемнело в глазах и уши затряслись от жадности. — Сколько за одного?   
  
— Три... триста семьдесят, — выдавил Кнут и промокнул невзначай вспотевшую лысину.  
  
— Знаете что? Я тоже хочу покататься, — решительно выплюнул Эндж и положил на стойку семь стодолларовых банкнот. — По вашему кросс-курсу, можете пересчитать. Когда ждать в комнаты вина и яств?

* * *

Апартаменты на втором этаже напоминали не гостиницу, а какой-нибудь чердак времён столетней войны: пыль, копоть на стенах, старая, изъеденная древоточцами мебель, колченогие кресла, пропахшие нафталином одеяла и хромой туалетный столик. Ксавьер брезгливо встал посреди комнаты, боясь к чему-либо притронуться, даже подол платья подобрал.  
  
— Сядь, — Эндж пододвинул ему кресло.  
  
— А если оно рассыплется в прах?  
  
— Ну второе же кресло подо мной не рассыпалось.  
  
Впрочем, Принц воротил нос от трухи и запустения недолго: им принесли горячую баранину в горшочках, тушёную морковь, томаты и запечённые с орехами яблоки. Вино в пузатой тёмно-зелёной бутыли тоже оказалось вполне сносным, хоть и кисловатым. На сытый и пьяный желудок всё казалось не таким убогим. В соседнем номере кто-то громко храпел, со двора несло дымом и навозом, Ангел захлопнул ставни ещё перед обильной трапезой, сбросил старые одеяла на пол, затыкая щели между досками, а потом и дверь запер, трижды проверив щеколду.  
  
— Перед долгой дорогой не мешает выспаться. Кровать одна, ложись ты, Кси, я покараулю.  
  
— Зачем? Ляг со мной и тоже спи.  
  
— Этот жирный ублюдок хочет нас обокрасть, так что нет, спасибо, я лучше постерегу.  
  
— Да с чего ты взял?  
  
— Так сложно довериться мне в последний раз?  
  
— Ангел, не начинай, — Златовлас отставил недоеденное за десертом яблоко. Горсть земли, назначение которой его спутнику осталось непонятным, он бережно ссыпал в мешочек, найденный непосредственно в комнате, в большом сундуке у изножья кровати. Помимо пустых мешков сундук в обилии наполняло разнообразное тряпье, мужская и женская одежда, страусиная сбруя, страусиные же перья, перчатки, фетровые шляпы... Нашлась даже пара сапог со шпорами. — Я переоденусь?  
  
— Валяй. Надеюсь, эти шмотки снимали не с покойников.  
  
— Умеешь подбодрить.  
  
Эндж хмыкнул, погружаясь в невесёлые думы. До смерти надоевшее парчовое платье Ксавьер бросил ему на голову и облачился в довольно элегантный охотничий костюм из оленьей кожи.  
  
— Трактирщик не признает в тебе принцессу, детка, — прокомментировал Ангел его чудесное преображение. — Не боишься, что страуса не отдаст?  
  
— Ерунда, у меня девчачье лицо.  
  
— Смазливое – да. Но не девчачье.  
  
— За своим следи.  
  
— Не огрызайся на каждое слово.  
  
— А не то что?  
  
— Что?  
  
— А что?!  
  
Они уже стояли вплотную друг к другу, раскрасневшиеся, последние реплики от накала страстей заставили голоса повыситься, а затем охрипнуть. Златовлас поднял кулаки. Чёрный Берет поймал его худенькие руки в свои, перехватил за острые локти. Притянул ещё ближе к себе. Шумное дыхание разгневанного принца способно было помутнить и более зрелое и уравновешенное сознание.  
  
— Что ты делаешь...  
  
— Целую тебя, не ясно, что ли?  
  
— Какого хрена, мы же расстались!  
  
— Не ругайся нехорошими словами, ты же аристократ.  
  
— Да пошёл ты, отпусти меня!  
  
— Я лишил тебя невинности. Как честный человек, я должен теперь...  
  
— Ты лишил мой зад невинности и, как двуличный негодяй, просто оставь меня теперь в покое. Гордиться тебе точно нечем, это не подвиг. Жаловаться я никому не собираюсь, просто сохрани эту позорную тайну, она должна остаться между нами.  
  
— И всё?!  
  
— Всё, — Ксавьер насмешливо провёл пальцем по его раскрытым в шоке губам. — Я не девушка... сюрприз, да? Котик мой. Личная трагедия, разбитая жизнь, сопли, в три ряда намотанные на кулак? Чушь какая. Небольшой опыт, даже не очень горький. Спасибо, что вёл себя не как пьяный тюлень на брачных игрищах, а чуточку помягче, я буду иметь в виду на случай недотраха. И обещаю вспоминать тебя всякий раз, когда кому-то достанет наглости положить похотливую граблю мне на бедро.  
  
— Но... ещё вчера! Ты таким не был!  
  
— Знаю. Видимо, что-то случилось. Ты случился, — Ксавьер сел на край постели и скинул сапоги. — Ты что-то собирался о своей банде музыкантов рассказать, помнишь?  
  
— Они деревенские. Я знаю, саму деревню ты не заметил, она начинается за нашим огородом, западнее опушки, а мы с матушкой на самом отшибе живём. В общем, вся группа – мои друзья с детства, вместе росли. Но один – пришлый. Он выглядит не так, как все, он...  
  
— Ты о коте? Да, я видел его на сцене с вами, смотрелся просто феерично. Как он умудряется попадать лапами по нужным клавишам? Когти не мешают?  
  
— Нет, — нетерпеливо отрезал Эндж. — Я не об Антонио. Я о барабанщике. Его зовут Дезерэтт. Никто не знает, откуда он пришёл. Он брался за любую работу, в межсезонье и летом, платили мало, иногда денег и вовсе не было, но он не роптал, а продолжал косить сено, выгонять скот на чахлые пастбища и убирать урожай. Мало-помалу все к нему привыкли. Мне было четыре года, когда он пришлёпал, босой, оборванный и чёрный от пепла, на опушку Холи Вуда. Сказал старейшине, что спасся из грандиозного пожара, прыгал с отвесной стены какой-то крепости, башкой тогда ударился сильно, фамилию свою забыл и всё прочее. Мы его пожалели и приютили. Он построил себе хижину на другом краю посёлка, да и жил в ней, один жил, баб никогда не водил. Прошло почти тринадцать лет. Я вырос, выучился игре на разных инструментах, начал петь, собрал группу... и Дэз пришёл ко мне барабанить.  
  
— Ну и? Что в этом особенного?  
  
— Да то! Что за тринадцать лет он ни капли не изменился! Как был двухметровым шкафом с красным хаером, так и остался. Ни единой морщинки, ни седой волосинки, все зубы на месте, здоров как бык!  
  
— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
  
— Ну извини. Я всю жизнь помалкивал в тряпочку. Мне... мне просто не с кем было поделиться. Никто как будто не замечал, что с Дэзом не происходит ровно никаких метаморфоз. Старейшина помер, мир его костям, поветрия всякие ходили, овцы мёрли как мухи, потом была эпидемия оспы, мы похоронили мою родную тётку... а Дезерэтт помогал гробовщику, могилы копал. На нём сроду не появлялось царапин или синяков, ни один комар его не кусал, ни шрама, ни оспинки.  
  
— Вы близко сдружились?  
  
— Недостаточно близко, раз он не поделился со мной секретами. То есть... — Энджи немного помолчал, глядя в насмешливые зелёные глаза королевского сына, — я собой всегда был занят больше, чем кем-то другим. Не спросил его ни разу, не проявил участие.  
  
— А теперь ты изменился, значит? Из-за меня? Да полно врать, Ангел.  
  
— До захода солнца я возвращаюсь в деревню. И засыплю его вопросами. Ты бы проверил, если бы уезжал со мной, но тебе в другую сторону.  
  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты его будешь пытать своим любопытством. Заинтриговал ты меня своим вечно молодым другом. А может, он сам дьявол?  
  
— Дьявол, доящий в четыре утра корову? Дьявол, прищепляющий молодые яблони? Дьявол, несущий на плечах до чана с водой новорождённого ягнёнка? Дьявол, убирающий за поросятами дерьмо? Что-то дьявол в филантропию подался. У него не все дома должны быть в таком случае.  
  
— Ты же сам сказал, он когда-то головой очень ударился. Ну а вдруг?..  
  
— Значит, тебе интересно?  
  
— Не старайся. Мы не помиримся.  
  
— Я хотя бы попытаюсь.  
  
— Ты ещё о своём друге?  
  
— Нет, я говорю о нас.  
  
— Нет никаких «нас», Энджи. Если ты не против, я посплю. И тебе того же советую.

* * *

Они проснулись на закате одновременно, оттого что замёрзли. Ветхие одеяла валялись на полу, по-прежнему затыкая щели, укрываться ими они оба побрезговали. Корзину с деньгами и другими ценностями Ангел втиснул между стеной и спинкой кровати, её пропажу во сне он, однако, вряд ли бы заметил, но никто к ним не врывался и не грабил. Зато холодно было так, что зуб на зуб не попадал.  
  
— Камина, разумеется, нет, — проворчал Ксавьер, сжимаясь в клубок и кутаясь в собственные руки. На нём была одна ночная сорочка (очередной трофей из бездонного сундука), тонкая и бесполезная, но заставить потомка королей спать в одежде было не легче, чем выдать замуж сорокалетнего трансвестита. — Признайся, ты в сговоре с погодой? Чтобы был предлог обнять меня и греть?  
  
— Я продрог не меньше тебя, — процедил Ангел сквозь зубы. Он лежал в бессменном голубом платье, только чепец сорвал и ботинки расшнуровал. — И у меня в мыслях не было приставать к тому, кто четырежды меня отфутболил.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Сырные гномы, ну конечно нет! Круглые сутки только и думаю, что о твоей натёртой кремами и гелями коже, от её запаха голова кругом идёт. А ещё ключицы... Ты такой худенький, а они так выпирают...  
  
— Придурок фетиширующий, — Принц повернулся на бок, улёгшись к нему лицом к лицу. — Долго ещё ждать?  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Обнимай меня! Только из платья вынься, оно не гигиеничное.  
  
— Утром стирали ведь.  
  
— Ты хочешь меня всего облапать или где?!  
  
Вывернутое наизнанку платье ракетой улетело на кресло, соседствовать с дорогим парчовым нарядом, а Ангел резко сел и притянул Златовласа на свои бедра.  
  
— М-м, — Ксавьер выгнулся, обхватывая вчерашнего любовника за шею. — В глаза мне смотри.  
  
— Как ты можешь... — страдальчески прошептал Чёрный Берет, — любить меня и прогонять? Разве это не садизм? Я фактически твой пленник, хоть верёвки из меня вей...  
  
— Но ты не любишь меня, — отпарировал Кси сладким жестоким голосом. — Ты любишь потрахаться. Любуешься собой, раздуваешься от гордости, что высокородный аристократ проявил к тебе слабость. Ты не способен полюбить кого-то в ответ. Зачем ты мне такой нужен?   
  
— Я ещё молод, я... А если я исправлюсь?  
  
— Ты предлагаешь мне ждать? Очень смешно. Ты сам знаешь, я рассказал тебе эту историю: в восемнадцать я умру. Тебе стоит подыскать пассию хотя бы с пятилетней гарантией и тренироваться любить на ней.  
  
— А что если... я неисправим в целом? Но буду другим только для тебя? Что если ты станешь кем-то особенным, человеком, рядом с которым я не такой... ублюдок, — он разорвал зрительный контакт, не выдержав холодного скепсиса в глазах Принца. — И я спасу тебя от смерти. Найду способ.  
  
— Ну и что потом? Я наследник престола, а ты безродный олух. Деревенский музыкант. Хочешь быть моим наложником? Заключённым моей спальни, которому на людях стыдно показаться? У нас хороший секс, не спорю, но после того как я докажу родителям, что я принц, а не принцесса, заморскую принцессу в пару мне худо-бедно подыщут, — Ксавьер дёрнул кончиком губ. Его длинные белоснежные ноги крепко сомкнулись вокруг талии Чёрного Берета. — Предлагаешь после женитьбы прятать тебя в гардеробной? Или под брачным ложем? Жить под страхом разоблачения? Пить? Жрать кровоточащим носом кокаин? Ты от такого счастья сыграешь в ящик ещё раньше, чем я. А если нет – вздёрнут на виселице. С гомосеками в Дримленде разговор короткий.  
  
— Почему ты всё распланировал за меня? Решил всё сам, заранее приговорил нас к смерти или унынию... — Энджи осторожно коснулся в поцелуе его груди. Ксавьер был покрыт гусиной кожей, всё ещё слишком озябший, слишком холодный и отстранённый в своих формулах недалёкого будущего. — Иди ко мне. Иди поближе.  
  
Вдвоём они опустились на жёсткую подушку, Ангел задрал мешавшую сорочку, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. С жаром выдохнул в шею несколько раз, руками растёр королевские бока, талию и бедра, как следует вминая своё тепло пальцами.  
  
— Не уезжай один, пожалуйста, — попросил он тихо, когда синевато-белые губы Ксавьера немножко порозовели. — Не бросай меня.  
  
— Вернись к матушке. Объяснись с ней. Открой, что ты мужчина, ну ёлы-палы. Узнай историю Дезерэтта. Достучись до его души, распахни свою, если у вас настоящая дружба, а не пустые посиделки за кружкой эля. И потом можешь показаться в Дримленде со своей донельзя красивой наглой рожей, чтобы пересказать мне всё. Можешь и самого Дэза привезти, если он согласится. Я представлю его при дворе.  
  
— А меня?  
  
— А тебя не представлю, размечтался, — принц приподнял голову, в очередной раз изучая молящие синие глаза. Дерзость, похоть, вынужденная покорность хитрого изворотливого ума... всё в них смешалось в один ядрёный коктейль. Но появилось и что-то новенькое. Что-то похожее на боль. Тупую, мучительную... Ксавьер поймал себя на взволнованном шёпоте с придыханием. — Тебя я себе оставлю. Никому не покажу. Ты будешь моим висельником, Ангел. Или ничьим.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Фонари на заборе не горели, окна тоже напугали чернотой. Не двор, а пустырь, все инструменты убраны в сарай, даже старый совок для сгоревших углей не валялся на своём законном месте – у кострища. Ангел спешился, привязал страусиху к деревянному околышу возле калитки, потрепал животное по взмыленной шее и прошептал:

\- Я скоро вернусь. Принесу тебе воды и каши. Будешь кашу? Вряд ли откажешься.

Запасной ключ лежал в ямке под крыльцом, дверь отперлась неслышно. Правда, в кухонном коридорчике предательски скрипнула половица, но на это уже было плевать: на верхнем этаже кто-то рыдал, выводя длинные носовые рулады и громко всхлипывая в паузах между вздохами.

\- Мама! - Черный Берет бросился стремглав в ее чердачную каморку. Катрина лежала на полу, упершись руками на спальный тюфяк, в скрюченных пальцах виднелась мокрая и мятая-перемятая прощальная записка, наспех нацарапанная Ангелом утром. При появлении сына женщина даже голову не подняла. - Мам? Ну вафельные же феи... - поборов досаду, он изменил голос на привычный, писклявый. - Мам! Я домой вернулась, мам!

\- Шапочка? Детка моя...

Если бы Ангел был сладкой дочуркой, он точно бы пошатнулся и упал под весом прыгнувшей на него матери. Но Катрина удержалась в его объятьях – и даже не заметила на его мужественном подбородке двухдневную щетину.

\- Мам, не плачь, я же здесь, всё хорошо.

\- Где же ты пропадала весь день?! Напугала меня до спонтанной уборки. Я даже погреб выдраила.

\- Прости. Я не сегодня убегу, а завтра. Я перепутала в записке даты.

\- Так где ты была? Ты бабушку навестила?

\- Да... Видишь ли...

\- Она здорова? Лекарство помогло?

\- И да, и нет. Видишь ли, мама... она умерла. Ее Волк съел.

\- Что? Какой волк?

\- Серый, мам. Серый Волк. Нет-нет-нет! - он отобрал у заметавшейся матери жакет и шляпку. Крепко схватил ее, впадающую в новую истерику, за грудки и встряхнул. - Не надо туда идти, тебе не нужно это видеть. Там столько кровищи было... Волк, понимаешь… прогрыз бабулю насквозь. Прибывшие по моей птицеграмме полисмены угрохали целую бочку кока-колы, пока кровь отмывали. И задержался я, потому что, ну... пока протоколы составили, улики собрали, я на кучу вопросов ответил... ответила! И похорон не будет пока, бабушкины останки проходят как вещественные доказательства. Ты не плачь, пожалуйста. Вот, выпей вискаря с содовой. Волка обязательно поймают! Он же преступник. Преступников всегда ловят. Полицейские кареты весь Лес прочесывают. Вот...

\- Но ты дома, в безопасности, и это главное, - Катрина выронила шляпку, подхватывая стаканчик с виски, и прижала к глазам мокрый насквозь платок. - Я так волновалась... Четыре пирога испекла, три съела, один подгорел. Ты голодна? Устала очень, наверное.

\- Не голодна, но спать хочу. Тебе тоже надо поспать. Давай, ложись, мам. Я буду внизу, как обычно. Не бойся, среди ночи никуда не убегу.

\- Обещаешь?

\- Слово дочери! Дай поцелую... Сладких снов!

Черный Берет бегом спустился по лестнице, заперся у себя в комнате, переоделся и посидел немного за письменным столом, вслушиваясь в скрипы и шорохи домика. Когда всё более-менее утихло, он поднял вверх подвижную часть рамы и вылез в окно.

\- Слово дочернее твердо и нерушимо, - прокомментировал он свою вылазку, крадучись перебегая от изгороди к изгороди. - Вот только нет никакой дочери, прости, маман, промашка вышла.

Минут за семь, обогнув кукурузное поле, он добрался до самой западной точки поселка – глинобитной хижины с единственным окошком и низенькой дверью. Стекло стоило слишком дорого, поэтому окошко было затянуто промасленной бумагой.

\- Псс. Дэз? Псс! Проснись. Эй... Малыш. Пупсик! Как ты там еще не любишь, чтоб тебя называли...

Дверка бесшумно приоткрылась, из-за нее высунулась огромная лапища, которая с высокой точностью сориентировалась в пространстве над грядками моркови и прикрыла Ангелу рот. Вторая лапища легла на талию незваного гостя и втащила его в хижину. Дверка невозмутимо захлопнулась.

\- Ну? - Дэз встал пригнувшись (потолок его хижины предполагал либо сидение, либо лежание), зажег огарок свечи и поставил на единственный табурет. Заспанным барабанщик не выглядел, только жутко нечесаным, будто волосы лет двести не здоровались с гребнем и почти свалялись из немодных колтунов в супермодные дреды. - Что за сюрпризы среди ночи? Я думал, ты уже границу Дримленда пересек, таможенников соблазнив.

\- Ты совсем не рад меня видеть?

\- Рад. Просто подтормаживаю, не знаю, как реагировать. Я намеревался начинать скучать по тебе примерно послезавтра. Или третьего дня.

\- Дэз...

\- Ну ладно, ладно. Ты начертал нам по-японски прощальный знак неровно и забыл проверочный крючок с ударением, видать, спешил очень, иероглифически по новым правилам он означал, что ты... то ли умер, то ли эмигрировал. В общем, мы на поминках старались поменьше пить и побольше шутить, вдруг перепутали всё. А Ману чуть новую гитару не утопил. Увлекся слегка.

\- Дэз!

\- Да я серьезен! Серьезнее некуда. Ну вот что ты хочешь услышать? Я обиделся, потому что ты накануне ни слова не сказал о побеге. Еще я корил себя, что мы мало на полуночном бревне тусили, не все звезды досмотрели, восточный и южный горизонты остались не расчерченными. И что ты... так и не признался мне, что спишь иногда с бабами, но никакой радости они тебе не доставляют. Скучные потому что и брезгливые. На минет их вечно уламывать надо.

\- Дэз, а мы были близки?

\- Кто «мы»?

\- Ты. Со мной. Ты и я. Не в смысле, не в том... Не для секса. По дружбе.

\- Мне всегда этого хотелось, а что? Ты не особо подпускал к самой мякотке кого-то, только к шкурке, к телу. Ебля, и ничего серьезного. Я тебя понимаю. Чтоб не было потом мучительно больно.

\- Стало. Стало больно, Дэз. Я по глупости раскрыл мякотку, и ей сломали обе ноги. И я понял, как сильно мне не хватает друга – чтобы рассказать, какой я лох и как сказочно облажался.

\- Ты лох, и ты сказочно облажался. Полегчало?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда неси ко мне сюда свою аппетитную тушку, я сделаю тебе хорошо и спокойно. И приятно, - Дэз растопырил руки в приглашении.

\- Шею свернешь? - Энджи недоверчиво подсел на его спальный мешок.

\- Ах если б. Массаж. Ложись, мальчик, твоя кожа алчет обнажения и пальцев мастера.

\- Я тебя боюсь с такими предисловиями, - и всё же он стянул через голову блузку, а затем и сарафан. Блестящий мускулистый торс при свете свечи показался и красноватым, и золотистым, а еще страшно лакомым, завидно ухоженным... и совершенно безволосым. Потерявшимся фрагментом из дорогого порно. И при этом – нарочито беззащитным, бери его и...

Дезерэтт проглотил пол-литра слюны. Юноша – внезапно – просто божественный, а ведь рос рядом, все время, всю жизнь. У него на виду, как на ладони.

\- Что-то не так? - скрестив ноги, Энджи сделал только хуже. Но его товарищ, на своё же счастье, временно лишился дара речи, чтобы не комментировать столбнячное состояние и причину вылезших из орбит глаз. - Ты завис на манер огородного пугала, что маман мастерила в прошлом году.

\- Всё так. Просто ты... - забывшись, Дэз выпрямил спину и звучно стукнулся о глиняный потолок. - Ауч. Замнём. Наваждение какое-то, было и пропало.

\- Что... - Ангел лег на живот, - похож на моделей из лягушатно-имперского Vogue? Нравлюсь тебе?

\- Нет. Ты намного лучше наманикюренных плоскодонок из Vogue. Чистенький, в шлюшном квартале не бывал никогда, за место на глянцевой обложке волосы соперницам не драл, зад никому не подставлял, - Дэз с хрустом размял ладони, встал рядом со спальником на колени, избавив голову от дальнейших потолочных травм, и принялся массировать великолепную скульптурную спину, нежданно-негаданно облагородившую его допотопный матрас. Между делом допил вторые пол-литра слюней. - Обожаю я тебя, начальник. Аж не верится, что ты вокалист «Проклятых»...

\- Ты знаешь, за каким хреном я к тебе пришел?

\- Пока нет. А надо узнавать?

\- Я хотел извиниться. За то, чего никогда не спрашивал.

\- Что не спрашивал?

\- То... О тебе. Кто ты. Откуда ты.

\- А может, правильно не спрашивал? - Дэз, сам того не заметив, замер, пальцами на его лопатках.

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Ну вот, начинается...

\- Ты вспомнил свою фамилию? Прошлую жизнь, семью?

\- Тролли пещерные, Энджи... Ты так красиво лежишь нагишом и дышишь, зачем портить картинку? Хочешь, я поцелую тебя в шею? Сюда, в самое нежное местечко под затылком, - он наклонился, почти касаясь вздрогнувшего тела кончиком языка. - Я давно мечтал это сделать.

\- Ты, конечно, целуй: что, я дурак – отказываться? Но и на вопрос отвечай, - Черный Берет приподнял голову, ухмыльнувшись. - Потому что так просто не отделаешься. Ну или признай наконец, что не доверяешь мне.

\- Ты чёртов плут! И манипулятор. Если бы я мог кому-то довериться, то только тебе. Но я боюсь.

\- Ладно, тогда я домой пошел.

\- Куда! - Дэз перебил его руки, потянувшиеся было к сарафану. - Ты об Аладдине слыхал?

\- Хм... да. Мелкий вор, жил где-то далеко на востоке, во дворец правителя пробрался, чью-то принцессу похитил. У него еще не то лампа была, не то кофейник медный.

\- Правильно, волшебная лампа. В ней Джинн жил. Знаешь Джиннов? Хмыри такие синенькие, три желания исполняют.

\- Синенькие? - он хихикнул. - Никогда не видел. Я думал, желаниями золотая рыбка занимается.

\- И рыбка тоже. Слушай. Я... - Дэз мялся и почти переломал себе все пальцы, - я знаю, это странно звучит и нелепо смотрится, но... я один такой Джинн. Только я свободен! Не несу рабскую службу разным отморозкам и не живу по принуждению в грязной малюсенькой лампадке. Хотя моя хижина, конечно, тесновата...

\- Ух ты! Значит, ты синенький?! И ты освободился? Сбежал как-то? Расскажи!

\- Нет, не торопи. Просто послушай дальше. Я ниоткуда не сбегал. Я всегда был красным и свободным. То есть… в последний раз мне действительно пришлось бежать, но не из-за лампы. Черт, совсем запутанно получается, - он почесал пятерню о край табурета, понемногу успокаиваясь. - Давай лучше о самом главном. Когда-то давно все Джинны были свободны, мечтательны и веселы, жили себе спокойно в Вавилоне, ели, пили, гуляли и снимали шлюх. Потом внезапно началась техническая революция, борьба за равенство и феминизм, все шлюхи ушли работать на фабрики и мануфактуры, а нас, чтоб не сидели без дела, стала притеснять одна злая бабенка. Деятельная она была, словно в жопу пропеллер с моторчиком вставила, триста лет не знала, чем себя занять, а тут мы подвернулись. Охоту на нас объявила, короче. Но, хитрая коза, решила не истреблять, а порабощать – в штампованные фабричные кофейники засовывать и золотыми наручниками пожизненно приковывать.

\- К батарее?

\- Не-е, натурально к кофейнику. И к тому придурку, кто этим кофейником завладеет. В общем, эта неудовлетворенная баба давно и профессионально работала ведьмой, акушеркой и наемной тёщей, погубила не столько нас, сколько крепкий мужской дух и вольнодумство. Фамилия у нее еще такая дурацкая была... Зверская, Мерзкая…

\- Тарья? Фея Тарья Кхмерская?!

\- Ты ее знаешь? Бллин, держись от нее подальше, Эндж, она злобная климаксная тетка.

\- К сожалению, она крестная моего ма… э-э-э…

\- Мальчика? У тебя появился постоянный парень?

\- Ну, речь сейчас не об этом. Как ты спасся от адского кофейника, Джинни?

\- Я дал деру из Вавилона сразу, как эта мегера ворвалась в последний частный бордель и сцапала моего брата Аннске. Превратился я в воробушка, обгадил ей юбку и улетел на север, где похолоднее и поменьше бездельников. Залег на дно, сплавлял лес и бурил нефтяные скважины, пока заваруха не утихла, то есть пока она всех не угробила по разным чайникам, бутылкам и самоварам. Кого в море побросала, а кого и в землю закопала. Как только пристроила всех – успокоилась и вернулась в свое ведьмино логово посреди Аравийской пустыни, а я потихонечку, пешим и наземным транспортом, потому что зассал летать, стал возвращаться в родные края. Обнаружил, что кроме меня от когтей Кхмерской спасся еще один плут – приятель мой, Ацур. Мы решили держаться поближе, путешествовать вместе и найти тихое болотце, чтоб залечь капитально и не высовываться. Добрались до Священной Лягушатной Империи, облюбовали себе замок одного сеньора, Виконта фон Герцога, устроились батрачить и всячески честным трудом на шлюх себе зарабатывать. Только Ацур был ну уж слишком плутоват. И ленив. Надоело ему горбатиться уже через годик после окончания шухера, захотел царской жизни и благ цивилизации. Сначала он занялся совращением юной сеньориты (мамочки у нее не было, чтоб мозги по поводу альфонсов вправить), а потом и до самого сеньора добрался. Ничем не брезговал, падла, в желании завладеть герцогской короной. Короче, застала его девчушка в постели с собственным отцом, крику, скандалов и газетной шумихи обеспечила на всю империю и половинку провинции. Бальзаковские, семейные и просто скучающие ханжи-лягушатницы переполошились, Тарья, задремавшая было над котлом адского варева, встрепенулась, услыхала, перечитала газетные вырезки и прилетела. Сразу поняла, кто таков этот милаш Ацур, от радости аж визжала, плясала и в ладоши хлопала. Быстро ему и золотые наручи, и новенький блестящий кофейник организовала, а бумажку с правом владения новоявленного раба обиженной сеньорите передала. Пока бешеная фемина рыскала по округе, рыкая на всех мужчин и охотясь на последнего недобитого Джинна, то есть на меня – я ползком добрался до сейфа в подвале замка и сел на большой совет с кофейником – то есть с пленником. Ацур поклялся, что не выдаст меня, но я, знаешь, фрукт недоверчивый – особенно после стольких невзгод, лишений и предательств. В общем, я запудрил бывшему дружку мозги, убедил, что по-прежнему доверяю ему, а сам решил добыть способ, как эти треклятые кофейники разбить. Ну или расплавить. Способ оказался неважный. По итогам: один сожженный дотла замок, два рухнувших бастиона... зато среди цивилов жертв нет. Лампа целехонька, сейф лишь немного обгорел, сеньорита – в истерике, и Тарья – в недоумении на пепелище, ушами хлопала. А я сбежал от самосуда: я три деревни защиты герцогских стен лишил. Сам еле ноги унес, в лес убежал. Бежал, бежал, долго бежал... пока к вам не добежал. Решил на новом месте не чудить и не высовываться. Ломать не строить, знаешь ли. Да и стыдно очень было. Решил с тех пор людям всегда помогать, что бы ни случилось. И со шлюхами завязал. От баб одни накладные, счета-фактуры и штрафы за неправильную парковку мётел.

\- А я?

\- А что ты?

\- Ну я же типа Голубая Шапка, манерная девчуля, лесбиянка, все дела...

\- Ты, конечно, голубой, друг мой, но сиськи у тебя от этого не отросли. И слава тестостерону. Ты очень славный парень, я не понимаю, чего тебя мамка в длинные тряпки и чепцы рядит, может, ей очки купить? У тебя член даже без стояка через юбку выпукло просвечивает, сразу видно – каждая первая хочет от тебя маленького или сразу двойню.

\- Дэз, давай о мальках и икринках в другой раз. Я должен кое в чем признаться. Кое в чем, эм... немножко криминальном. Обещай меня не дразнить, хорошо? Тот мальчик, которого я очень хочу назвать своим, он...


	11. Chapter 11

XI

\- Ты совратил несовершенного наследника Дримленда! Псих! О чем ты только думал?!

\- Дэз, Дэз, пожалуйста, не так громко.

\- Да, извини. Но, твою же мать! Вареные гномики! Ты совратил... хорошо, всё, молчок. А всё-таки!.. - он снова всплеснул руками, задевая стены хижины.

\- Я знаю, тебе трудно успокоиться. От такого вообще не хочется в себя приходить. Но мне нужна твоя помощь. Моё туманное и маловероятное будущее с принцем зависит от того, примешь ты моё деловое предложение или нет.

\- А есть какое-то предложение?

\- Да. Златовлас желает видеть тебя в гостях у царствующих родителей. Я обещал привезти тебя. Правда, уже стало ясно, что свою историю ты прилюдно рассказать не сможешь.

\- Еще бы. Зло не дремлет, - Дэз отодвинул мешок с картошкой, лежавший в углу хижины, под ним прятался небольшой квадратный люк. - Старушка Кхмерская поджидает меня в подворотне с контрафактным алюминиевым чайником наготове, - он скрылся в подполе наполовину, только босые ноги торчали, окончание фразы утонуло в грохоте отодвигаемых банок с самогоном. - Уф, нашел. Выходной камзол. Двенадцать лет его не носил, - он вылез обратно с войлочным свертком и поймал вопрос и непонимание в глазах Энджи. - Видишь ли, в связи с предательскими маркерами на наколдованной одежде, я не могу сотворить на себе, скажем, шутовской кафтан или рыцарские доспехи. По этой же причине я не могу принять какой-нибудь другой облик – Тарья сразу вычислит и почикает ножницами.

\- А как насчет твоих сил по отношению к другим? Ты можешь исполнять желания?

\- Намек понял. Энджи, мы друзья, а друзья строго договариваются делать друг для друга всё – или ничего. Иными словами, я, раз начав, вынужден буду бесконечно выполнять твои просьбы, или же мы условимся, что желаний будет ноль.

\- А если сделать три? Ровно три, по прейскуранту плененных Джиннов. Ничего личного, только бизнес. И потому – никаких обид и взаимных претензий. Что скажешь?

\- Для чего это тебе?

\- Я должен помочь Кси. Без могущественной древней магии и твоей пьяной дружеской руки я ничего толкового не добьюсь. Я уже пробовал. Итоги, конечно, не так плачевны, как твои прошлые «победы» – замок не сжигал, бастионы не рушил – но и звезд с неба не хватал. Так что? Ты побудешь для меня Джинном?

\- А ты? Что ты дашь взамен? В бизнесе только честный обмен.

\- Дам всё, что ни попросишь. Соразмерно моим силам, конечно. Чего бы ты хотел?

\- Есть одно соображение... но давай я озвучу его после того, как исполню все твои.

\- Оно такое страшное?

\- Оно такое необычное, - Дэз мимолетно потупился. - Но ты вправе отказаться.

\- Вот еще! Сделка есть сделка. По рукам!

\- По рукам.

Они скрепили соглашение поцелуем, Ангел в запоздалом волнении крепко стиснул его широченные плечи. Дезерэтт вырвался не без смущения и закончил одеваться. Расправил воротник, отороченный заячьим мехом, задул свечной огарок... и произнес таинственным и как будто изменившимся голосом в полной темноте:

\- Твоё первое желание?

\- Чтобы я влюбился в принца Златовласа, без памяти и навсегда.

\- Но-но-но! Ты в какие дебри полез сразу?! Джинны не исполняют безобразия, связанные с любовью и другими чувствами, равно как и...

\- Хорошо, тогда пусть эта крокодилица Тарья сдохнет наконец.

\- ...убийство. Ох, Энджи. Не могу. Джинн и убийство – вещи несовместимые. Пожелай что-нибудь другое, менее опасное и более материальное.

\- Сырные плюшки, да я не знаю тогда! Почему любовь-то запрещена?! Мне кровь из носу надо втюриться в Ксавьера, я так больше не вытерплю! Он прогнал меня, вышвырнул вон, как щенка паршивого, потому что сердце моё... сердце бабника и скотины, - он тяжело вздохнул. - Зато он. Любит меня. Представляешь, какое унижение? А я ведь даже не аристократ, я... О! Идея!

\- Говори.

\- Сделай меня принцем? Миллиардером, спортсменом и филантропом, с родословной до нашей эры, до питекантропов с кроманьонцами.

\- Минутку, - огарок вспыхнул снова, Дэз развернул большую карту. - Есть одна загвоздка. Чтобы быть принцем, нужны земли. Свое королевство. Все земли в пределах континента поделены. Будешь повелителем пингвинов?

\- Нет. Должен быть другой выход, - Черный Берет поддел ногой валяющийся сарафан. Больно сжал себе виски. И через секунду проговорил с закрытыми глазами: - Как ты смотришь на то, чтоб превратить Холи Вуд в королевство? Небольшое, гордое...

\- Тогда лучше в княжество. Наподобие Монако или Лихтенштейна.

\- Какого Эйнштейна?

\- Никакого, забудь, - Дэз обвел на карте крохотное белое пятнышко. - Ты будешь наследным принцем королевства Холи Вуд, в твоих владениях окажется весь лес, эта деревня и еще две близлежащих. Для того чтобы все это смотрелось богаче и солиднее, твою деревню придется превратить в кичливый поселок призамкового типа с ежегодными выставками и ярмарками, а господским замком станет твой нынешний отчий дом. Мамку посвящать будем? Делать ее королевой-регентшей?

\- Нет, не стоит. Пусть она останется простой кухаркой. Пусть забудет, что рожала. Восстанови там ей... ну сам знаешь. Да, это идеальный план! - он возбужденно засверкал глазами. - И не придется объясняться с ней, сразу превращусь из девчонки в парня... с короной на голове.

\- Тогда командуй.

\- Джинн, я желаю стать принцем Холи Вуда, прославленным воином и охотником, владельцем несметных богатств, лесных угодий и роскошного замка, законодателем ярмарок и диктатором с положительным рейтингом среди подданных. Для поддержания имиджа выпиши мне PR-группу, пусть живут в подвале замка и рисуют мои портреты для рекламных проспектов и билбордов. И премьер-министра слепи с правом подписи и моей королевской печатью на шнурочке, чтоб решал все дела в мое отсутствие и следил, чтоб казну не обворовывали. Пусть им будет Мэйв. Королевский лесничий, министр образования, генерал армии и учитель танцев – приложением по умолчанию. Ману пусть возглавляет национальный оркестр, а паршивец Антонио – пасет молочных коров. Всё запомнил?

\- И даже всё сделал, - Дэз щелкнул пальцами.

Его каморка исчезла, равно как и огородик с морковью, вместо этого подельники оказались на мостовой перед добротным кирпичным домом. В обе стороны от него тянулась двух- и трёхэтажная каменная застройка, а напротив – высилась готическая кафедральная церковь с колокольней и маленькой пристройкой с часовней.

Параллельно Энджи заметил высокие железные фонари, освещавшие всю улицу с интервалом в десять метров, рядом – экипаж с кучером, запряженный тройкой горячих вороных жеребцов, а на себе – черный парадный мундир и варварски роскошную мантию из пурпурного шелка.

\- Челюсть подберите, ваше высочество, - подсказал Дезерэтт. Он по-прежнему был одет в скромный старый камзол и немного не вписывался в новую столичную атмосферу. - Премьер-министр Сент-Мэвори пожелал вам счастливого пути, вы можете не появляться дома неделями, у вас творческий отпуск, плавно переходящий в свадебное путешествие – при условии, что мы вернемся в родные края с вашей невестой.

\- А кто ты мне… при новом раскладе? - Ангел насилу вспомнил, как дышать.

\- Надеюсь, что по-прежнему твой друг. Но хочется закончить с ролью Джинна побыстрее. Второе желание?

\- Излечи Ксавьера от гемофилии. И если есть другие болячки, то от них – тоже. Пусть будет полностью здоров. Это ведь можно? Не нарушает правил?

\- Абсолютно не нарушает. Видишь – можешь, когда хочешь... совершать добрые дела, - Дэз улыбнулся и вновь прищелкнул пальцами. - Исполнено.

\- Тогда третье желание: сделай меня...

\- Стой. Прибереги его, может, а? Вдруг придется кого-то непредвиденно спасать от смерти или тяжких увечий. Ты сейчас пока не знаешь, где и когда, и в роковой момент пожалеешь о том, что истратил желание зря на коробку марципанов.

\- Но я вовсе не марципаны хочу! Сделай меня бессмертным! Таким, как ты!

\- Э-э... не понял? Как я? Джинном?!

\- Нет, таким, который как бы выпил эликсир вечной молодости. Таким, которого нельзя убить и ранить. Ведь ты же такой? Тебя не пробьют стрелы и не возьмет яд...

\- Ага, - Дэз нахмурился. - Зато старая калоша Тарья может упрятать меня в место похуже тюрьмы. Зачем тебе бессмертие, Энджи? Ты хочешь одним злосчастным днем наблюдать агонию всех, кто тебе дорог? Ксавьера – в первую очередь.

\- Я как-то об этом не подумал...

\- Я заметил.

\- А можно сделать бессмертными нас с ним двоих?

\- Мальчик мой, не беги впереди колесницы грома. Подумай над последним желанием тщательно. И озвучь мне его тогда, когда будешь готов, на сто процентов уверен в его безошибочности.

\- Но ты же сам хотел разделаться с ролью Джинна как можно скорее!

\- Да бллин, я не учел твой подростковый максимализм. Придется мне побыть в шкуре доброго волшебника еще некоторое время. На время наших путешествий и время, необходимое тебе для исследования собственной дурьей башки.

\- С путешествием проблем не будет. Кучера я отпущу домой, лошадей – в конюшни. Я уверен, что для перемещения в Дримленд не придется загадывать желание. Ведь ты тоже хочешь попасть туда без пересадок и лишних проволочек, ну правда же?

\- Энджи, ты бессовестный плутишка!

\- Ну давай, Джинни, таможенники обдерут нас как липку, а мне нравится моя новая мантия, и статус, и земли, новый город. Как он, кстати, называется?

\- Ньюарк. Ты принц Анджели Меркурио Демокритос Горациус Ньюаркский. У тебя еще двадцать титулов и Нобелевская премия Мира, но ты скромный и в гостях историями о своих восхитительных подвигах  не раскидываешься почем зря.

\- Поэтичненько. Демокритос, Горацио, Меркуриос... - Энджи причмокнул, покатав набор имен на языке. - Звучит.

\- Сам сочинил, всё для тебя, - Дезерэтт взял его под локоть. - Значит, перенести нас в Дримленд?

\- Да. Если нетрудно – сразу в столицу, Лос Парадиз, на Хохочущие холмы.

\- И доползем до королевского дворца пешком, как бомжи?

\- Такси возьмем.

\- А мне, значит, предусмотрительно набить твои карманы золотом для чаевых и тоже не в счет желаний?

\- Ну что ты, я не настолько тунеядец и оборзел. Деньги есть, за пазуху спрятал немного, остальное Ксавьеру отдал, чтоб он добрался благополучно.

\- Он еще в дороге? Я могу захватить его, пролетая над Краснотопьем.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что именно над Краснотопьем?

\- Я хренов Джинн, а не рождественский пудинг. Летим.

\- Слушай, я, как прибыл домой, страусиху во дворе оставил, совсем забыл, о ней надо позаботиться...

\- Поздно, она превратилась в твою домашнюю коллекцию из двенадцати ручных соколов, егеря им сейчас на полдник полудохлых мышек раздают. Летим, пока у твоего королевского избранника не начали ненароком появляться дети!

 

~~~~ Конец второй части ~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

| Part III |

XII

Он уехал. Прощания не было, короткие часы сна, торопливое одевание, расчет у трактирщика – и длинношеий страус умчал его в клубах дорожной пыли обратно в лес.

В голове невидимые крохотные мастера стучали молотами о наковальни, высекали снопы искр, гнули и выравнивали грубые булатные полосы, превращая в острые мечи. Эти мечи, раскаленные от кузнечных мехов, пронзали изнутри. И стоило очень большого труда не кричать криком, в котором слышалось лишь одно слово. Одно проклятое, почти ненавидимое имя.

\- А если он не вернется? Никогда не вернется...

С тяжелейшим вздохом Ксавьер облачился в охотничий костюм, собрал все оставшиеся припасы в большой кожаный мешок, любезно предоставленный бездонным сундуком, и отправился отбиваться от Пивного Брюха, собравшегося, очевидно, дважды нагреть руки на рассеянных постояльцах. Узнает в новоявленном тонкокостном егере белокурую девицу в парче или не узнает? Зеркала, даже мутного (из дешевого олова), на постоялом дворе не было, чтобы прикинуть результаты перевоплощения.

\- Добрый день, сэр, чем могу... - тут в скрипучих мозгах Кнута не сошлись в показаниях какие-то внешние сигналы и он конкретно завис. Принц с улыбкой взирал на это с минуту, потом широко зевнул и прошел мимо.

Экипированная новым седлом, сытно накормленная и почищенная, словом, полностью подготовленная к поездке страусиха («Эмма», - прочитал Ксавьер на медальоне, свисавшем с ошейника) ждала его у задней стены курятника. Оседлать ее труда не составило, как и прицепить по бокам на ремнях бутылки воды и контейнеры провизии. Правда, вещевой мешок некуда было пристроить, и Златовлас, недолго думая, зажал его между бедер. Животное повиновалось после одного хлопка по гузке и понеслось мирной трусцой через двор.

До самых ворот пограничной заставы путника никто не догнал и не окликнул. Но чуть дальше предстояло веселье посерьезней – таможня.

\- Куда направляетесь? - из окошка высунулась лохматая голова. Мешки под глазами, нездоровый цвет лица и характерный запашок подсказывали, что государственный сотрудник давно не спал и еще дольше не мылся.

\- В долину зеленых фей, - без запинки ответил Кси и слез со страусихи.

\- Что-то не могу припомнить на карте... - пробормотал таможенник, засунулся в окошко, пошелестел бумагами, снова высунулся и заспанно вылупился на шутника. - Уточните?

\- Помирать я еду! Болен я. Краснотопье будет моим последним пристанищем. С собой везу поминальные свечи, поминальный кекс, череп тетушки и ее кал в баночке, чтобы на могиле разбить и землей засыпать. Хочу, чтоб там уродились цветы, хорошие цветы, на жирном перегное, понимаете?

\- Э-э... кажется, да.

\- Проверять груз будете? - Кси непринужденно помахал своим мешком.

\- Нет-нет, что вы! Тетушка, кекс, кал... Проезжайте.

\- Идиот, - миролюбиво прошептал принц и, страшно довольный, пересек границу за поднятым сине-белым шлагбаумом. Соленое озеро, обнесенное высоким забором, осталось чуть в стороне.

Первое время ландшафт как будто не изменился: узкая проселочная дорога, лес по бокам, певчие птицы, прошлогодняя опавшая листва толстым ковровым слоем и легко взметающаяся в воздух серая пыль. Но постепенно лес поредел, птицы смолкли, пыль побурела, а еще через километр пути – стала совершенно красной. Заросли пропали, чахлая пожелтевшая трава все чаще сменялась голыми ржавыми проплешинами, наконец, перестала расти и трава. Перед всадником, одолевшим последний рубеж, открылась голая каменисто-песчаная равнина, ненавязчиво похожая на поверхность Марса. На совершенно оскудевшей почве как будто выступал иней, но, присмотревшись (и лизнув), Ксавьер обнаружил, что это обыкновенная соль. Иногда попадались целые колонии разросшихся розовато-белых кристаллов галита. Названия этого минерала Кси не знал, но невысокие каменные «кусты» пробудили в нем смутные младенческие воспоминания.

Вдалеке, почти на пределе сощуренных глаз, виднелась тонкая белая дымка – горы. Но до них было не меньше недели пути. Вскоре горизонт потемнел, даже напрягая зрение до боли, Златовлас больше ничего не смог разглядеть. По самым щедрым прикидкам ночь укроет здесь всё звездами через полчаса, следовало искать место для ночлега... Но где? Если вокруг лишь песок и каменная соль. В спустившихся сумерках Краснотопье словно обагрилось свежей кровью, но вот кровь остыла, свернулась и почернела. Ни один огонек не зажегся в давящей темноте и тишине. И все же это был обман: равнина совершенно точно обитаема, ее жители попрятались, может, и не в зловещем, но и не в дружелюбном ожидании. Они хотят знать, что дальше предпримет чужак. То ли он отчаянный храбрец, пробирающийся через пустыню в одиночку без оружия... а то ли дурак набитый.

\- Справимся, Эмма? - вопросил Принц в сухой воздух и отстегнул одну бутыль с питьевыми запасами. Страусиха вылакала три колпачка воды и затрясла крошечной головой. - Эх, старые дипломатические связи с баньши нам в помощь.

 

* * *

\- Что-нибудь видишь? Мальчика в дурацком платье, бегущего марафон страуса, кострище и остатки жаркого из страуса? Труп страуса на обочине?

\- Я не Джэк-Фонарь, Энджи, чтобы распознать в такой темени детали. Может, позвонишь ему и пригласишь на совместное прочесывание местности? Пусть посветит своей тыковкой.

\- Шутка несмешная, потому что покрытие единственного мобильного оператора “Мордафон” имеется только в Дримленде. Да и краденый аппарат я оставил в корзине с крамом у Кси. Просто спустись пониже.

\- Но я и так в бреющем полете, почище системы стелс, ни один радар не засек бы... будь они уже изобретены, - Дэз недовольно взмахнул крыльями, входя в крутое пике. - Твой принц-страусофил точно не обогнал нас? Вы на почве общей любви к страусам познакомились и сблизились, признайся?

\- Отстань. И не вздумай позорить меня перед ним, когда наконец раззнакомишься.

\- Ну, я могу рассказать, как ты в четырехлетнем возрасте весело бегал голяком вдоль речки, забрасывал купающихся песком и грязью, а потом мастерил себе из ракушек модное стикини.

\- Дэз!

\- А твоя мамашка упорно не замечала, как ты при этом привлекаешь внимание дамочек от пяти лет и старше своими более чем развитыми...

\- Дэз!

\- Каждая галантно старалась помочь тебе отойти в кустик, стоило тебе крикнуть на весь пляж «хочу пи-пи».

\- Черт, Дэз! Неужели ты шпионил за мной?!  

\- А потом тебе стукнуло пять, ты сделался серьезен, стыдлив и задумчив, бродил в забавных белых панталонах, они были великоваты, ты как бы незаметно подтягивал их, сползающие с попы, а дамы по-прежнему умирали, кто от жара, кто от умиления, и напрашивались тебе в подружки.

\- Признайся! Следил или не следил?

\- Так... приглядывал одним глазком. Я очень расстроился, когда мать сшила тебе красно-розовую шапочку, и обрадовался, потому что ты потоптал ее и потребовал сине-голубую. Капризничал и не ел домашнюю еду, пока Катрина не связала новую. Она вязала ее три ночи, потому что ни черта не умела орудовать спицами, и все три ночи...

\- ...ты подкармливал меня пирожками с капустой и грибами. Ох, Дэз, - Энджи трепетно припал к его шее. - Я многое забыл, слишком мал был.

\- Чуточку отвлеку от ностальгии, ладно? Мы сделали третий круг, развернувшись к границе в очередной раз, и я... кажется, заметил свет. И это не свечка Джэка-Фонаря, судя по всему.

\- Тормози! Приземляемся.

 

* * *

Беда случилась у первого же крупного красного валуна. Он был размером с дом, неправильной формы, похожий на уродливый нос тролля. Поравнявшись с ним, Ксавьер вдруг потерял равновесие: страуса из-под него как будто выдернули – филигранно, не оторвав ни перышка, все мешки и бутылки разом осели в пыль, а сам Кси – плюхнулся на них сверху, смягчив тем самым собственное падение.

\- Эй, - позвал принц негромко, постаравшись унять дрожь в голосе. - Отдаю свои пожитки в обмен на свободный проезд. Переговоры? Мир? Дримленд?

Членораздельного ответа не последовало. Зато за валуном кто-то пронзительно завыл.

Содрогнувшись всем телом, Ксавьер заставил себя не закрывать уши (вой не утихал, прошибая до костей), поднялся на не слишком слушающиеся ноги и поковылял посмотреть, кому там было так плохо. Или хорошо.

Едва он завернул за край тролль-камня, в небо взметнулись три колыхающихся по ветру призрака, вой чуточку уменьшил интенсивность, а на земле остался потрескивающий костерок с железным вертелом, на который целиком был насажен страус. Предельно мертвый и замечательно ощипанный страус.

\- Ну и дела, - Ксавьер разинул рот. - Баньши ведь не едят!

\- А угощение не для баньши, - проревел кто-то совсем рядом, да таким утробным голосом, что принц повторно свалился, чуть не вывихнув себе лодыжку. Тролль-камень зашатался и начал расти, из-под земли полезло что-то, смутно напоминавшее очертаниями подбородок, затем толстая шея, покрытое мхом и трещинами тулово... В ужасе Кси сообразил, что валун, принятый им за огромный нос, и был носом. Носом древнего-древнего каменного тролля.

\- И п-почему же они так жалобно завыли? - пискнул он, даже не пробуя встать.

\- Оплакивают тебя, цыпленочок, - ласково ответил тролль, схватил вертел вместе с еще полусырым страусом и отправил в рот, больше похожий на глубокую выгребную яму. Пожевал с хрустом, причмокнул, показывая слюнявый чёрный язык, и проглотил. Ксавьера затошнило, он панически схватился за свой рот. - Ты тоненький и сахарный, сладенький цыпленочек. Мне на десерт, вместо тянучек. Давно этой дорогой не шлепали торговцы тянучками.

Златовлас, все еще крепко обнимающий себя за рот, только глаза закатил и тоскливо замычал, вторя баньши.

 

* * *

\- Посадка отменяется! Там враг! Исполинский! Энджи, не спи! Что делать?! Командуй! Столкновение с землей через пятнадцать секунд!

\- Почему опять я?! - Черный Берет в который раз тщетно всмотрелся вниз, но кроме слабого оранжевого огонька и каких-то быстро движущихся теней ничего не заметил. - Ты же Джинн! Сам придумай! Гномы, феи, крабы, пирожные... Черт! Делай маневр! Крутой вираж! Пролети по касательной! - он всплеснул руками, забыв, что надо держаться. - Я вижу принца! Как схвачу – резко взмывай вверх!

\- А если не схватишь?!

\- Нет времени рассуждать! Ниже! Ниже! Максимальный крен влево!

\- Ты свалишься!

\- Насрать!

\- Я обдеру крыло!

\- Насрать! Давай, по касательной! Три метра до костра! И потом свечка!

\- Что?!

\- Вертикальный взлет!

\- Но я не хренов самолёт! Их еще не...

\- Насрать, сейчас им станешь! Deus vult[1]!

При взгляде со стороны Джинн и его спутник советовались и перекрикивались где-то в другом участке звездного неба, потому что летели быстрее звука, и их собственный разговор не успел их догнать. Когда боевой клич лягушатно-имперских крестоносцев настиг ушей голодного тролля, пробившись сквозь душераздирающий вой баньши, белый как снег и почти такой же холодный Ксавьер благополучно повис на локте у своего спасителя.

\- Держу! Держу! - победно заорал Ангел, не помня себя, и обхватил королевскую добычу двумя руками, опять позабыв, что надо уцепиться за Дэза, чтобы не упасть. - Ноги-ноги-ноги!

\- Уже, - отозвался Дезерэтт, одним мощным взмахом крыльев взмывая вверх. Баньши, сообразив по обиженному рёву тролля о чудесном избавлении без пяти минут «десерта», наконец-то смолкли. - Но, насколько я понял по почти нулевой прибавке в весе, твой принц путешествует теперь налегке. Вернуться за багажом?

\- Если это не опасно, - Ангел оглянулся в сомнении. С виду до искомой границы было как до Аляски. - Мы уже набрали высоту.

\- Ерунда, кругом больше, кругом меньше. Мы их уже штук двадцать нарезали, от меня не убудет.

\- То есть ты не устаешь?

\- Практически – нет.

Эндж вздохнул, молча соглашаясь, и прижал к своей груди безжизненную голову Ксавьера. Но она как раз начала подавать признаки жизни, и не самые дружелюбные: принц сделал резкий вдох и больно пихнулся.

\- И это мне вместо «спасибо, что спас от верной смерти»?

\- Выпрямиться дай! - Златовлас не без удовольствия обнаружил себя сидящим на коленях у любимого бессердечного соблазнителя, громко фыркнул, приготовившись играть роль равнодушного недотроги, а потом как будто что-то заметил... что-то невероятное. И вытаращился. - Святая Сьюзи Сью, где ты взял дракона?!

\- Ты же потомок королей, невежливо так выражаться в присутствии гостей, - Энджи шикнул, старательно давя гримасу смеха. - Познакомься с Дезерэттом, великолепным и могучим, милым и несравненным. Ты сидишь сейчас не только на мне, но и на его широкой чешуйчатой спине.

\- Bienvenu, - коротко бросил Дэз по-имперски и сосредоточился на полете. Не проронил больше ни слова до конца пути.

\- Но дракон... он дракон?! - Кси беспомощно схватился за первое, что попалось под руку – длинный роговой вырост. Они с Энджи сидели между двумя такими выростами, переходящими в шипы поближе к длинной, поблескивающей розовым металлом, шее. Впереди виднелось еще три шипа помельче. - Но как же, ты же мне говорил, что... - он задохнулся. - Поверить не могу, что это он позапрошлой ночью стучал на барабанах в «Отравленном яблоке». А ты... ты пел. Ты же пел? Мне всё это не приснилось?

В сказочно-изумрудных глазах вдруг показались слезы. Энджи обнял его ярко белеющее лицо в ладонях. Замер, не отрывая взгляда. Они смотрели друг на друга, сидя неподвижно, похожие на двух усталых притихших детей, а Дезерэтт летел, летел все дальше на запад, изредка взмахивая громадными кожистыми крыльями. В когтях он зажал немудреный скарб, подобранный в пыли на дороге: кожаный мешок на завязках-шнурках и новомодный пластиковый контейнер с провиантом.

\- Зябко, - Кси едва шевельнул посиневшими губами.

\- Только и делаешь, что мерзнешь, - прошептал Ангел, расстегнул мундир и, преодолев легкое сопротивление, привлек его к своей груди. Они перестали есть друг друга глазами, но чувство установившейся связи никуда не делось. Ксавьер волей-неволей припал к нему, обняв за плечи и ткнувшись холодным носом в щеку.

\- Ответь.

\- Да, я пел. А Дэз барабанил. Скоро... он вернется в свой облик.

\- Он подпольный колдун? Или, - Кси смущенно кашлянул, - оборотень?

\- Скоро. Ты увидишь. Ты всё поймешь.

 

 

* * *

[1] Этого хочет Бог! (лат.)


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Белые горы остались позади. Сразу у их подножия начиналась широкая бухта Моря Друидов, сужавшаяся к востоку до мелкого пролива, отделявшего остров Дримленд от Священной Лягушатной Империи. Пролив носил двойное название Ля-Гуш (на имперском) или Гу-Ляш (на дримлендском варианте английского) и был постоянным объектом территориальных споров и претензий.

Ксавьер беспробудно продрых весь перелет через морские воды, пропустил вводную лекцию по географии собственного королевства и проснулся, только когда начало светать.

\- Зубы бы почистить... - пробормотал он, еще толком не продрав глаза и машинально свешиваясь из рук Ангела за борт... после чего вздрогнул и в мгновение ока собрался в кучку, обнаружив, какая высота разделяет его бренное тело и землю. Внизу тем временем проносились синие пятна озер и бархатные зеленые луга, на которые заспанные пастухи выгоняли белоснежных кудрявых овечек. Предутренний туман готовился выпадать в росу, жаркое майское солнце планировало высушить ее всю еще до завтрака... а Дэз подал голос впервые после паузы длиною в ночь.

\- Ориентировочное время прибытия в столицу – десять минут. Температура воздуха шестьдесят восемь градусов[1], температура дорожного полотна... тьфу, опять забылся, асфальта ещё нет в градостроительных проектах. Зато брусчатку на Мордвее дворники помыли с мылом и натерли до блеска экстрактом вишневых косточек. Но полагаю, что садиться с дымом и треском на центральной площади Лос Парадиза – плохая примета. Честные бюргеры не оценят.

\- Наоборот, оценят, - отозвался чутко дремавший и проснувшийся после кувырков принца Ангел. - Устроят самый горячий прием.

\- Ага, с вилами и топорами. И с бешеным огоньком в глазах.

\- Дэз, ты что-то путаешь. Они не селяне какие-то неотесанные, вместо вил будут вострые мечи, а вместо дровосеков с топорами на рандеву с тобой выйдут изящные лучники и лучницы. Впрочем, довольно шуточек, - он прижал ладонь ребром ко лбу и прищурился, высматривая что-то в панораме открывшегося города. - Есть, нашел. Спрячемся в этот милый кленовый лесок у предместья, приведем себя в порядок и поймаем кэб. Ксавьеру надо бы перышки почистить и спутанные локоны расчесать, а мне – уладить кое-какие вопросы.

\- Это с кем же? - осведомился Златовлас и с трудом расцепил руки, сомкнутые вокруг его королевской талии.

\- С тобой, - спокойно ответил Черный Берет. - Вопросы денежные и вопрос доверия.

\- Начинай хоть сейчас.

\- Не-не-не, - вмешался Дезерэтт, делая финальный круг перед посадкой. - Только не на моей спине! Деритесь в воде, в песке, в грязи, я даже ринг вам сооружу и зрителей приволоку, ставки делать будем, кто кого, но подождите, пока не почувствуете под ногами твердую почву.

* * *

На сей раз обошлось без ставок, хлеба и зрелищ. Ссадив пассажиров, Джинн облекся в свою привычную двухметровую форму, принц молча подивился его великолепным ярко-красным волосам, потом с сожалением потрогал свою грязную засаленную шевелюру, всё так же молча разделся и ушел купаться в ближайший ручей.

Мучимый необъяснимым и малопонятным маниакальным притяжением к нему, Энджи пошел следом. Ручей на поверку оказался небольшим бессточным озером, впрочем, совершенно чистым, а не заболоченным.

«Рукотворное. Дримлендские ландшафтные мастера расстарались», - предположил Дэз, но поделиться своей догадкой ему был не с кем, поэтому он схватил в охапку охотничий костюм Принца, прибавил к нему дорогой мундир Шапкина (предварительно вытащив из рукава бутыль с эликсиром правды), всё аккуратно развесил на деревьях, чтобы выбить пыль и за этим полезным занятием не слышать со стороны озера разговоры и громкий плеск.

\- Спинку потереть? - мрачно спросил Ангел, зайдя в воду по пояс.

Ксавьер в ответ целиком ушел под воду и обрызгал его, кувыркнувшись и ударив пятками. Вынырнул, отплевался, убрал с лица волосы и уже собрался поржать, как сзади кто-то набросился и принялся его топить. Впрочем, надолго нападающего не хватило, инцидент был сам собой исчерпан, и вскоре они оба просто лежали рядом на прозрачной озерной глади, заложив руки за голову и глядя в чистое утреннее небо.

\- Я представлял себе Дримленд другим, - Ксавьер глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. - Я его, если честно, тихонько ненавидел, не желая покидать Холи Вуд и свою ночную жизнь на танц-полянах. А здесь, оказывается, даже воздух вкусный. Без запахов, а просто... приятный.

\- Его назвали «страной мечты» не просто так, Кси. В рекламных брошюрах часто пишут, что это земной рай, а на деле – последнее пристанище людей после долгих и упорных лет труда. Он стоит больших денег, поэтому тут почти нет детей, зато полно богатых пенсионеров.

\- Хм, ну значит, не зря я ненавидел. Не хочу быть старпером. Так о чем ты хотел потолковать?

\- О твоей тетке-крестной фее. Она с Дэзом давно знакома... если можно так выразиться. И у меня созрел план по ее обезвреживанию – на случай, если она ошивается при дворе твоих родителей. Но сначала я хотел бы показать тебе вещицу, которую похитил из сейфа своей усопшей бабки и всю дорогу таскал за пазухой, черт, почти мозоль натер...

* * *

Они вышли из воды смирные, бледные и серьезные, Дэз фактически на автомате сотворил каждому по розовому махровому полотенцу, подождал, пока они завернутся, потом спросил:

\- Волосы сушить будем? Ветром, феном? До шелковистости? Могу драконьим пламенем дыхнуть.

\- Мне, пожалуй, сушку и завивку с эффектом ветряной мельницы, - Черный Берет сел на примятую их босыми ногами траву. - Хочу «холодную волну». И две косички по бокам лица. И небольшую белую корону с какими-нибудь камнями в цвет глаз, чтоб смотрелось дорого, но неброско. И пояс на мундир с гравировкой моего полного имени и титула. Ничего на ходу только не создавай, это не третье мое желание, а просто телепортом перекинь из холивудской княжеской сокровищницы.

\- Ты же отказался от идеи с княжеством? - Дэз подбросил в руке тонкий обруч белого золота с вставленными по краям сапфирами. Примерил на голову Ангела. Встал поодаль – посмотреть, как получилось. - Или я что-то недопонял?

\- Я передумал. Поговорил сейчас с Ксавьером... чтобы немного отличаться от него титулом. Чтоб в Дримленде был только один принц. И чтоб его родители оценили. Пошел на такую жертву, да.

\- Тоже мне жертва, - фыркнул Златовлас, слегка завистливо покосившись на оригинальную княжескую корону. Ему очень хотелось такую же, то есть похожую, но еще лучше... но следовало скромно помалкивать или попросить что-нибудь другое. Если вообще что-либо можно было просить у этого странного колдуна с вроде бы добродушными серыми глазами. А что у Дэза могло быть на уме на самом деле, если он почти всесилен? Всесилен – значит опасен? Строит тайные козни? Кси глубже укутался в полотенце, пытаясь поменьше буксовать в своей паранойе. - Мне просто обсушиться и чтоб волосы не стояли дыбом, как будто я двоюродный внук Ленни Кравитца. До шоссе далеко? Хотелось бы побыстрее поймать такси и попасть уже домой, без всяких проволочек. Только, мм... Дезерэтт?

\- Да, ваше высочество, - Джинн, молниеносно изменив тембр голоса, с поклоном протянул ему стопку всех предметов гардероба: чистый и отглаженный костюм, сухие плавки, рубашку, ремень, ботинки и полосатые носки.

\- После обстоятельного рассказа Энджи у меня возник всего один вопрос. К тебе.

\- Я весь внимание, ваше высочество.

\- Почему ты захотел ему помочь? Ни за что не поверю, если скажешь, что в твоей верной службе нет и намека на корысть и барыш.

\- Некоторая выгода мне интересна и важна, тут вы весьма проницательны, - отозвался Дэз, помогая Ангелу облачиться в мундир, не растоптав при этом полы пурпурной мантии. - Но характера ее не знает сам Эндж. И не узнает, пока не будет выполнено его третье, оно же последнее, желание.

\- Ты осторожнее иных дипломатов, Джинни, - шепнул Черный Берет, когда вся троица была полностью готова к выходу в свет. - Где ты этому научился?

\- Жизнь научила, дорогой мой крош, - невидимая горькая усмешка: Дэз шел чуть позади и толкнул его, заставляя держать спину прямо. - Жизнь...

* * *

Все столичные кэбмены обязаны были раскрашивать кареты в черный и желтый цвет, а также надевать на лошадей специальную двойную упряжь и прикреплять к их крупам таблички: таблички в черно-белую шашечку с крупно выведенными трехзначными номерами, которые присваивал каждому экипажу лично министр транспорта. Таким образом, такси Лос-Парадиза было высококлассным и элегантным средством передвижения, практически недоступным черни из-за своей стоимости, при этом надежным и хорошо себя зарекомендовавшим. Десятки кэбов ежеминутно курсировали по крупнейшим артериям города, глотая и выплевывая богато разодетых пассажиров, в основном – вечно торопящихся бизнесменов и куда более ленивых пляжников. Кэб под номером «112» выплюнул очередных туристов на углу Трафальгарской площади и Мордвея, аккурат перед воротами, украшенными королевскими лотосами и другими, менее понятными вензелями.

\- Простите, а дальше проехать нельзя? - осведомился Дэз у извозчика, когда Эндж рассчитался. - До дворца тащиться еще добрый километр по парково-садовой территории.

\- Никак нет, сэр.

\- А если добавить чаевых? - вмешался Кси и непринужденно помахал хрустящей зеленой купюрой. - Скажем, я накину еще десять долларов?

\- Садитесь, но только тихо. И дворцовой охране надо будет дать еще двадцатку, - кэбмен быстро спрятал взятку и трижды хлестнул лошадей. Они заржали, вставая на дыбы, а высокие ворота в ответ на это начали разъезжаться в стороны.

\- Коррупция, мать ее, - вздохнул Ангел, устроившись в карете на свое место напротив Принца. - Во всей красе. Тебя не беспокоят дерьмовые дела, творящиеся на родине?

\- Беспокоят. Надо бы строго допытать папеньку, что за ботва. И состояния фасадов в старом городе мне не понравилось. Брусчатку, конечно, помыли и вишней сбрызнули, но капитальный ремонт нужен домам, а не дорогам.

\- Не знаю, как у вас, а у меня предчувствие дерьмовое, - неожиданно сказал Джинн. - Энджи, не прячь далеко эликсир, похоже, очень скоро ты плеснешь его кому-то в лицо.

\- Подели мне его на небольшие пузырьки, я возьму контрольный объем, - не растерялся Ангел и протянул Дэзу бутылку. - Двух унций на рыло хватит? Еще четыре объема распихаю по карманам, остальное пусть хранит Кси.

\- Почему я? - вопросил Златовлас, но без особого удивления.

\- Яйца следует хранить в разных корзинах – так всегда приговаривала мамка. Правда, я долго не понимал, что она имела в виду, и очень боялся за свои яйца... Обнимал их по ночам, зажимая между ног, чтоб их не разлучили, пока я сплю, весь такой беззащитный, и ни о чем не подозреваю. Но потом, я, к счастью, вырос, - увлеченный жизнеописанием, он не особо понял, почему вытягиваются лица собеседников. - Что? Что-то не так?

\- А еще просил, чтоб я о тебе компроматов не выбалтывал, - выдавил Дэз в конце концов и расхохотался. - Да ты сам мастер срывания покровов, звезда любого светского раута! Звезда скандалов! Таких интимных подробностей не знал даже я.

\- Ну, я был бы удивлен, Джинни, если б ты проник помимо моей спальни еще и в мои мысли.

\- Эндж... - Принц, не в силах больше слушать, прикрыл уши и интенсивно порозовел.

\- Да что?! Ты меня за яйца потрогал уже, и не раз, была б причина конфузиться, - Шапкин невозмутимо отдернул занавеску на окошке кабины. Лошади как раз получали команду «тпру!» и тормозили, совсем чуть-чуть не доскакав до белой мраморной лестницы, покрытой зеленой ковровой дорожкой. - Вау, мы наконец-то прибыли. Готовьтесь встречать родителей, Ксавьер Лливелин Аурор, принц Ваэльский, наследник Дримленда.

\- Ну хоть сейчас обойдись без сарказма! - прошипел Кси. Дэз почтительно вышел первым и придержал для него дверь открытой. - Ты представить себе не можешь, как мне страшно! Как я ссусь!

\- Как раз таки могу, - угрюмо возразил Ангел, хватая его за руку и не позволяя покинуть кабину. - Возможно, еще миг – и я тебя безвозвратно лишусь. Оттягиваю этот миг всеми силами. Не хочу, чтобы он наступил.

\- Что ты мелешь? Пусти меня!

\- Черт возьми, мне тоже страшно! Неужели ты не видишь?! Лишусь тебя – лишусь всего!

\- Но ты не любишь меня! Ты просто... просто...

\- Что? Ну давай, говори! Я просто «что»?! Отправился за тобой в погоню – просто так. Попросил Дэза превратить целый живой лес в мои охотничьи угодья – просто так. Сделал родную мать кухаркой, стерев само воспоминание обо мне – тоже просто так. Влез в дорогие тряпки, корчу из себя принца – просто так, в театре играть решил, вот, тренируюсь. И панически боюсь своего будущего, как скотина деревенская, эгоистичная, обыкновенная – вообще ни о чем, а просто так. Развлекаюсь я тут, в общем, напропалую. Да? Да?!

\- Ты... как будто повзрослел, - Ксавьер перестал вырывать вспотевшую ладонь из захвата. Они оба раскраснелись, кто от ярости, а кто от стыда.

\- И угадай, кого благодарить? Твой пинок подействовал, - угрюмей прежнего ответил Эндж, но сначала отдышался от надрывного крика. - Послушай. Послушай старого меня. Знаешь, как бы он убеждал тебя? Вот что он наплел бы: «Я не могу устоять перед твоей задницей, я хочу тебя, всегда хочу тебя в нее. Я молод, глуп и перекачан гормонами дикого камышового кота, при всех других равных условиях я мог бы трахать пол, стол или вон того павлина, - он импульсивно ткнул пальцем во двор. - Но всё не так, равных условий нет. По необъяснимой причине я алкаю исключительно тебя. Называй меня животным, дегенератом или порченным ублюдком. Ты подарил мне свое сердце, а я даже не понял этого, увлеченный твоим мегасочным ртом. Я знаю, что я не ровня тебе, но, пожалуйста, дай мне шанс. Один сраный день. От восхода до заката. И если на закате ты скажешь мне: «Пошел вон», - я покину и дворец, и Дримленд без единого возражения».

\- Ангел, это слишком гру...

\- Я еще не закончил! Теперь слушай другого меня! Я хотел, чтоб Джинн влюбил меня в тебя. Но он не может. А моё отчаяние любви не равняется. И моя страсть к постельным утехам. И моя мания преследовать тебя. Но я как будто болен... а ты – моё лекарство. От тоски, от ран, от простуды... от всего сразу. Я сам не заметил, как перестал нюхать кокаин, мне больше не хочется, он больше не прет, понимаешь? И вискарь с колой не прет, и экстази, и красненькие... и нет больше опасности передозировки. Но и радости нет. Счастья нет, спокойствия нет. Я на тебя смотрю – и дрожу, как алкаш в феврале под забором. А не смотрю – трясусь еще сильнее, хуже эпилептика в припадке. Не веришь, да? Я искусал себе щеки в лохмотья, унимая эту дрожь. Показать? Были б ногти длинные – исполосовал бы себя ими, чтоб просто встать ровно, а не шатаясь, как доходяга. Я забыл, что это и как это – когда чувствуешь себя нормально. Ты скажешь, что это бред, в последний раз я был в порядке позавчера... Да, был. Но в какой-то другой жизни. Будто десять лет прошло – между позавчера и сегодня. И все десять лет я бегу в надежде тебя догнать. Поймать за эту руку, - он взглянул на белые-белые пальцы, неподвижно переплетенные с его пальцами. - Но ты вырываешь руку и исчезаешь. Я видел это во сне, пока Дэз вез нас сюда в образе дракона. Тысячу раз увидел, как выхожу из кэба на лужайку перед дворцом, а тебя нет. И во дворце тебя нет. Нигде тебя нет. И ни мольбами, ни рыданиями тебя не вернуть. И угрожать из-за тебя расправой тоже не... некому, - он оборвал на полуслове, переводя дыхание. - На тысячу первый раз я проснулся. А тысяча второй – происходит прямо сейчас. Ты сказал, я не люблю тебя. А я подпрыгивал на брусчатке и думал: «Мои сны темны. Было бы здорово, если бы ты озарил их». И ниже опускал глаза. И представлял, как...

\- Сжал в объятиях, не желая отпускать свой призрак тихого омута, - странноватым голосом дополнил за него Ксавьер. Словно продекламировал из пьесы. Или из сновидения.

Ангел ненадолго остолбенел. Еле справился с одеревеневшим языком.

\- Ты... не можешь этого знать. Даже Джинни не способен влезть в мои мысли!

Златовлас туманно пожал плечами. Смешанное выражение его лица сам черт бы не прочел.

\- И? Не изволишь объясниться?! Что это за хрень происходит? Ксавьер! Аурор!

\- Прости, - он уклонился от лобовой атаки, которая в случае успеха прижала бы его к стенке кэба. Тронул Ангела за плечо. - Мне тоже кое-что приснилось. И я страстно хочу тебе поверить.

\- Я буду свататься за тебя у короля. И у него нет формальных причин отказывать! С моим новым статусом, с титулом...

\- Я знаю, Эндж.

\- Тогда в чем дело?!

\- Не кипятись, - Златовлас прижался к нему сзади без предупреждения, заставив вздрогнуть с головы до пят. - Я сказал, что ты не любишь меня, и думал, что я прав. Но я был прав лет пять назад... то есть вчера где-то – по твоему летосчислению. А сегодня я не прав. Видимо, в лесу кто-то издох. Кто-то большой и толстый. И вонючий.

\- Печные эльфы, да о чем ты?!

\- Потише, - томно и даже кокетливо он обвил Ангела за бедра, отправив во вторую волну мучительной дрожи. - Я уже видел тебя голым, мы переспали трижды... или четырежды? Я не мог прочитать в умных книгах, что быстрые победы добром не кончаются и добра не принесут, потому что умные книги недостаточно умны, чтоб о таком писать. И пришлось до всего доходить эмпирическим путем, методом собственной пробы и ошибки. Будучи по ряду причин склонным к драматизации событий, я решил, что ты моя ошибка, и собрался вырывать тебя вместе с аортой, близлежащим куском плевры и околосердечной сумкой. Я знаю, что говорю как настоящий фрик и ты меня понимаешь примерно так же хорошо, как лекцию по физике на китайском, но потерпи уж... раз любишь меня. В общем, я понял, что, только послав тебя подальше, я добьюсь какой-нибудь ясности и дружности с собственной головой. Например, ты вернешься, покажешь, что тебе не все равно. Возможно, ты вскроешь, что плохо спишь без меня, страдаешь несварением желудка, хочешь уйти в запой или, наоборот, не хочешь... - в нежной осторожности он зажал Ангелу рот, чтоб тот не перебивал, и закончил: - Пойми, я точно знаю, что был твоим мимолетным афтерпати-трофеем. Я не злюсь и не обижаюсь на это. Я просто захотел стать чем-то большим. Ну хоть попробовать. По праву крови или по праву личного ничем не оправданного высокомерия мне нравятся восхитительные, уникальные и сногсшибательные вещи. А ты восхитительный. И сногсшибательный. И почти наверняка уникальный. Предмет всеобщей зависти, если суметь тобой завладеть. Ты был ничей – а стал мой. Как я уже сказал тебе перед расставанием... я не хочу представлять тебя родителям. Я не вправе решать за тебя, но если бы мог – спрятался бы с тобой под семь замков. Любил бы втайне. Позволив тебе делать со мной любые бесстыжие безобразия, воплощать самые смелые перверсии, без сна и роздыху... укрыв от всех своим глупым ревнивым оком. Да, я глупый.

Кси отнял руку, освободив Ангелу рот. Повернул к себе лицом. И постарался сам не трепетать от безумного волнения. Паранойя нашептывала, что провал близок как никогда, метод проб и ошибок ничего не дал, стоящий перед ним человек – конченый лицемер, на любовь не способный, и ему, нежному нераспустившемуся золотому цветку, остается лишь найти в проклятом отчем замке забытое кем-то по небрежности веретено, уколоть палец и сократить этот ужасный путь из гвоздей и битого стекла. _«Быть подростком – один сплошной вынос мозга»,_ \- с сожалением резюмировал он, пока Черный Берет моргал, собираясь по кусочкам после шквала признаний.

\- Ксавьер, я тебя ненавижу. Проверил меня? Доволен? Но хватит болтовни... - и он вставил бедро между коленей Принца, заставив их раздвинуться, а затем обхватить его, приподнявшись вверх. И все костюмы наконец-то были мужскими и удобными и не мешали телу вжиматься в тело, и рот послушно раскрылся подо ртом и наполнился чужой слюной, не успевая сглатывать, а язык коварно не сплелся с языком, занятый сосанием и вылизыванием и шантажом в виде добычи коротких стонов, а за ними последовало жаркое поднятие и набухание крайней плоти, и трение ее ткань через ткань. И вроде бы уже хватит, остановить пора сладкий неконтролируемый садизм, ведь ясно, что в карете никто не потрахается при живом кучере, но тело кричит всё громче в лихорадке начавшегося пассажа кайфа, оно страшнее героина, ведь не синтетическое, а заботливо выращенное и врезанное в кровь самой природой, ну как ему противостоять? И потребность куда-то идти и кому-то отчитываться заведомо отброшена и послана к черту, и опасность быть обнаруженными и застуканными – пинком под зад, послана всё туда же, к черту, да само дыхание забыто, убито и выброшено к черту, как и все прочие инстинкты, есть лишь одно конкретное желание, и оно граничит с каннибализмом. Эти двое были созданы раздельно, из разных сортов песка, дерьма и глины, как попало и где пришлось – волей случая. Определенно, им самим взбрела в голову несуразность, что они подходят друг другу. И, начиная с этого момента, они убьют любого, кто посмеет усомниться в их единстве, станцуют на его трупе и продолжат свой охренительный секс: ментальный, сакральный, физический, воображаемый и тот, которым они заняты прямо сейчас – изощренный в своей тонкости, шагнувшей сквозь грань приличий и разврата, сквозь одежду, совсем не ставшую прозрачной, без привлечения нужных органов, только медленная внешняя пенетрация, только дурдом нервных всхлипываний и нервных окончаний, только артобстрел, только хардкор. И одному кажется, что до этого он просто не жил, а второму – что он застрелился из арбалета, но застрелился счастливым, застигнутым врасплох на пике эйфории, во взрыве жестких, сугубо личных плотских ощущений. Но, на минуточку, зачем ему голый освобожденный дух, если над чувствами властвует плоть? Он не такой дурак, он останется эгоистом в нежном симбиозе с телом, он алчет другое тело, алчет еще и еще в акте разрешенного формального каннибализма, в акте поедания плоти плотью, и ни одного из них при этом не становится меньше, хотя кусочек откусывается за кусочком, смакуется жадно, в языке и горле, и на кончике набухшего члена, на поверхности раздразненной плоти. Только кровь затапливает дурдом этаж за этажом все сильнее, рычит и дерется отдельным живым зверем, несется галопом сквозь огненные кольца и разгоняет пульс до непрерывной дроби, приравнивая кайф к боли, а боль к кайфу, в тесно переплетенном клубке, и насилие над собой, в жалкой попытке оттянуть развязку и сдержаться, нейтрализовано, сопротивление уничтожено, всё... всё уничтожено. Крови нет, и пульса тоже, плоть обмякла, извергнув саму себя, вывернулась белесым комком новой плоти, она течет, распавшись на струи, она лишь глупая белая пена, тушащая угольки – остатки сгоревшего дома, она не подозревает, _какой_ там свирепствовал пожар.

Дыша так, чтоб сожрать за раз недельную порцию воздуха, они отстранились друг от друга. В глазах одного отразился мимолетный испуг, и другой тут же прильнул к нему, не успев да и не собиравшись додумывать и обрабатывать пойманную мысль. Он должен быть рядом, как можно ближе – и точка.

\- Дэз?.. - слабым голосом позвал Ангел, забросив бессмысленные попытки отдышаться. - Я знаю, каким будет мое третье желание...

\- Да не смеши, эту услугу я окажу всегда и без подсказки, - Дэз ухмыльнулся где-то за пределами чьего-либо поля зрения и щелкнул пальцами.

\- Обожаю твоего барабанщика, - смущенно шепнул Ксавьер, пощупав то место на своих штанах, которое секунду назад еще было мокрым и склизким.

\- Не заставляй меня быть поганым ревнивцем, я же не ты, - Эндж проследил за движением его руки и невольно округлил глаза. - Хотя, знаешь, я и сам его сейчас расцеловал бы взасос.

 

* * *

[1] По Фаренгейту. По Цельсию составляет 20°.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

\- Вы помирились? - сиплым шепотом поинтересовался Дэз. Они поднимались гуськом, Ксавьер – впереди, постоянно отряхиваясь и одергивая рукава костюма, Энджи – посередине, с виду улыбчивый и самодовольный, а на самом деле с убитыми и ампутированными нервами, ну и Джинн замыкал шествие с былинным покерфэйсом: кусать локти или грызть пальцы у него особых причин до сих пор не наметилось.

\- Да хрен его знает. Он обозвал меня «сексуальным животным», вытолкнул головой вперед из кареты, вывалился сам, и вот мы идем по вычурной лестнице в тронный зал его предков на встречу с неизвестностью. Что это значит, как считаешь?

\- Ничего, что я рядом и слышу вас? - пробурчал Златовлас. - Ангел, мы выясним отношения позже и наедине. При условии, что я не откушу тебе голову.

\- Ну, ты не похож на самку богомола, - задумчиво протянул Черный Берет, зазевался на очередном шаге и споткнулся о неправильный сгиб ковровой дорожки. - Черт, больно, мой мизинчик!

\- Осторожнее, твои княжеские танки-говнодавы сшиты в единственном экземпляре, - Дэз придержал его сзади, чем уберег от падения. Ксавьер, обернувшийся в этот же самый скользкий момент, заметил огромные руки Джинна заботливо покоящимися на бедрах и заднице Ангела. Заметил и подумал что-то явно нехорошее, потому что стал одного цвета с ковром и остановился, не донеся одну королевскую ногу до последней ступеньки.

\- Да ты уже давно!.. - сорвалось с его затрясшихся губ.

\- Что? - встревожился Эндж, сразу теряя видимость самодовольства. Но Принц заглох, будучи физически неспособным продолжить свою мысль.

Во дворце, подозрительно тихом и безлюдном, где по странному стечению обстоятельств им не встретилось ни стражников, ни прислуги, ни холуев-придворных, приключилось кое-что совсем бредовое – поднялся ветер. Высокие двери тронного зала с треском распахнулись, фактически выдавленные изнутри, как под ударом безумного тарана, Ксавьера, не успевшего и пикнуть, втянуло туда этим ложным сквозняком. Затем поймало и всосало Черного Берета, но тот успел хоть грязно выматериться и помахать руками. Отбивался громко, тщетно, но с честью.

Финальной жертвой вихря, завершающей победный хет-трик, должен был стать Джинн. И не стал: он устоял на месте. Очевидное решение не подчиниться воинствующей воздушной силе обернулось для него фатально.

\- Последний! Последний! - ликующе взревел чей-то громоподобный голос, выключил свой мерзкий «пылесос» (то есть настырный ветер умер в штиль), но прежде – захлопнул двери обратно. И когда между створками оставалась вроде бы безобидная узкая щель, в нее просочился темно-синий дым, заполнил всю круглую приемную площадку у лестницы, окутал стоящие там резные стулья на кривых ножках, сожрал конец зеленой ковровой дорожки, поплыл вниз, стелясь разреженными краями по ступеням...

\- Тарья, - прошептал Дэз обреченно. Обнялся с перилами, едва видимыми из-за все более пухнущей и густеющей туманной завесы. Зрачки древнего демона расширились настолько, что сделали глаза из серых черными. Постичь до мякотки случившийся кирдык было уже несложно, а вот предугадать его заранее, чтоб защититься... - Завет родителей в пятнадцать лет – обман. Ловушка... Расставила силки для одной птички. А попалось... три...

Туман забился ему в рот, глаза и уши, задушил еле шепчущий голос. Заставил упасть, но без единого звука – в мягкую ватную массу... облепил и поглотил всю двухметровую фигуру. Через минуту с визитерами было покончено: ковровая зелень исчезла, ступени сияли чистым белым мрамором. Казалось, ни одна нога никогда не ходила по ним.

* * *

_«27 мая 1647 года от рождества_  
_Дхармы и Йоги_  
_010049 Зловонные Темницы_  
_Лос Парадиз, Дримленд_  


_Дорогой Ангел,_

_не знаю, что стряслось с нами по дороге в тронный зал, всё поплыло перед моими глазами, я отключился и попал в ад. Но, едва вернувшись оттуда, я узнал, что ты жив и томишься в плену у Тарьи: о твоей скорой свадьбе с этой мегерой трубят изо всех дыр. Ну, не буду о грустном, пишу о насущном._

_Есть две новости, плохая и хорошая, с какой начать? Знаю, знаю, дурацкая шутка, но вдруг ты улыбнулся? Закатил глаза, мечтая меня укусить? Всё, начну с плохой: я заперт в темнице, тут нет окон, пахнет мочой, фигово кормят (наверное, оттого моча так воняет, да?), меня кусают блохи, и простыни на нарах не меняли со дня взятия Бастилии. Но вот, когда ты уже нецензурно выругался, настал черед и хорошей новости: я познакомился со своими родителями._

_Маменька живет в камере слева, а папенька – напротив. Они бодрятся и ворчат на меня, мамина талия без корсета больше не похожа на песочные часы, зато папа похудел и выглядит лучше прежнего. Я признался им, кто я, а если б нет – папа всё равно увидел, что я писаю стоя. Сначала они удивились, а потом расстроились – потому что портные при дворе всю жизнь учились шить платья, а не брюки._

_Я рассказал им о Дезерэтте и еле умолчал об интрижке с тобой. Несмотря на ужасные условия содержания и риск гнить тут всю оставшуюся жизнь, они уже строят планы на мою женитьбу. Если б не разные камеры – подрались бы из-за принцесс. Маменька хочет отдать за меня Октавию_ _III_ _Лягушатную, а па_ _пенька –_ _Анну-Лизу Чухонскую. А я хочу куриных крылышек. И стакан томатного сока._

_Мне разрешили написать тебе письмо, потому что тюремщик – старый гей, и ему нравятся дистрофичные блондины. Еще он не умеет читать, поэтому если у тебя есть рецепт изготовления героина в кустарных условиях из собственной мочи (ну куда-то ведь ее надо деть, чтоб не воняла!) и половинки сырой картофелины – пиши, я жду с нетерпением, чтобы накачать наркотой этого томно пердящего надзирателя и стащить у него всю связку ключей._

_Твой принц-оборотень,_  
_с утра еще звался Кси»_  


 

_«28 мая 1647 года от рождества..._  
_кого ты там назвал?_  
_010008 Секретный Б.С.В._  
_Лос Парадиз, Дримленд_  


_Кси, моя безбашенная детка,_

_халупа, построенная твоими предками, такая огромная, что меня в ней запрятали без надежды найти. То есть так думают мои тюремщики. Попался, да? Во дворце два этажа, высокий чердак, трехскатная крыша, сплошь обосранная белыми голубями, и две башни. Ты, судя по всему, коротаешь вторую недельку в подвальных застенках, а меня держат на самом верху в восточной башне. Исходя из того, что коварство женщин довольно легко программируемо, а пространство для пыток – ограничено, я сразу предположил, что Джинни томится в западной башне. И ошибся. Хорошо, что не побился об этом об заклад на сто дримлендских баксов, охранцы при мне сносные, но платят им мало, скабрезная Тарья тут всех держит в черном теле. Кроме меня._

_«Кроме меня», - прочел ты, скрипнул зубами и понял, как всё плохо. Так хотелось бы не писать об этом, о ней, обо мне... да и вообще накатать тебе стандартное любовное письмо и пореветь в пуховую подушку. И всё же сопли собрал в кулак. К делу._

_Героин из мочи добыть не удастся, если только ты не объелся до одури опиумным маком, а он в подземельях навряд ли растет. Но и тогда я смог бы получить из тебя только морфин, хладный труп и засохшую лужу крови. Поскольку я собрался сам лечь трупом между тобой и смертью, то схема явно нерабочая. Тебе еще не надоели мои пространные нервные шутки?_

_Как доложила мышиная разведка, Дезерэтта нет ни в башне, ни в подвале, ни на крыше с больными ожирением голубями, потому что фея Кхмерская засунула его, как и всех Джиннов, в небольшой твердый предмет. Кофейника у нее под рукой не нашлось, зато по нелепой случайности подвернулся яблочный калькулятор. Она хвастала мне, что, даже попав в руки недругов, Джинн из калькулятора не станет служить другим хозяевам, пока на экране вычислительного агрегата не будет решена какая-то ядерная задачка. Или дифференциальное уравнение. Я сам не понял, что там за матан, ясно одно – калькулятор нужно взломать. И тут я снова вспоминаю о хакере из своей музыкальной банды. Жаль, что Ману нельзя вызвать сюда из княжества или хотя бы оплатить консультацию по телефону. Ты бы смог справиться с взбесившейся счетной машинкой? Яблоко на крышке надкушено, явный товарный брак, но у нас выбора нет. Завладев Джинном и загадав три сумасбродных желания, ты решишь все наши проблемы. Ну, кроме погодных._

_Тарья пичкает меня афродизиаками, верные мыши нейтрализуют потенцию, тягая соевые батончики и колу из вегги-бара «Беззубый пенсионер», что в Старом Городе, мысли мои в итоге путаются, поминутно забываю о самом важном. Например, рассказать об этих своих новых сообщниках._

_Я подружился с мышиной гвардией, потому что Тарья визжит от них, как свинья на кардиотренажере, всячески травит, безуспешно ловит, а избавиться не может, потому что стены дворца прошпаклеваны вкусной рисовой мукой. Короче, я ее несчастная жертва и главная «любовь» всей жизни, поэтому, едва меня схватили и заперли, мышиный король явился на разведку, разнюхал обстановку, заметил, что я собрался вскрыть вены, тут же признал меня своим вернейшим другом и обещал всяческое содействие и помощь. Если я правильно понял, в любой момент по условному сигналу они добудут тебе ключи, и не только от темницы, так что в ночное время, пока Тарья сотрясает фундамент храпом, ты сможешь разгуливать по всем хоромам и искать ответ на вопрос «как». Вопрос «где» с повестки снят: калькулятор мирно лежит на колонне-ловушке в ее спальне, но стоит его оттуда забрать – колонна прячется в пол, раздается страшный грохот, Кхмерская просыпается и обращает всех, кто не успевает скрыться из поля зрения, в вонючую синюю пыль. Знаю – пробовали. Мышей-домушников она в пыль, правда, не обратила, только орала до взрыва оконного стекла, но ограбление позорно провалилось. Поэтому забирать калькулятор не вариант, задачу решить нужно прямо там, на месте, и там же загадать шепотом первое желание. Учитывая, что все Джинны родились с дефектом нелепого альтруизма, требовать от него смерти твоей липовой крестной – пустая трата времени и голосовых связок. Но ты же изловчишься убрать ее другим способом? Ты мальчик-красавчик не промах._

_Перехожу к самой неприятной части письма. Когда нас поймали перед тронным залом, Тарья намеревалась: тебя – морально и физически уничтожить голыми руками, нечаянно подвернувшегося хорошо знакомого Джинна – аннигилировать в антиматерию (но сначала закатить вечеринку и отпраздновать такую жирную удачу), а нечаянно подвернувшегося неизвестного меня – придержать для скучающего палача и повесить на главной площади на потеху подданных._

_К счастью для вас, она захотела рассмотреть поближе наши бездыханные тушки, к несчастью для меня – она что-то разглядела. Я пришел в чувство, привязанный толстыми ремнями к какой-то кровати, Тарья слоном сидела сверху в розовом неглиже, от этого зрелища (и веса) я чуть снова не потерял сознание, но тут прилетели первые ласточки шантажа. Ты был подвешен под потолком, как освежеванный барашек на рынке, Дэз составлял тебе компанию, правда, укутанный в прочный кокон (только красная башка торчала, по ней и идентифицировал). Тарья елейно подсказала, что я должен выбрать одного из вас, кто останется жить. И если не выберу – умрете оба. Адреналин чуть не разнес мне ушные раковины и череп. Спасаясь от приступа жалости к себе, я решил не торговаться и не выяснять, что получу взамен, и выбрал Джинна. Но не спеши в гневе рвать моё письмо на части и обидно обзываться._

_После того как Дэза размотали из кокона, оскорбили по расовому признаку и посадили в малюсенький калькулятор, а Тарья протянула морщинистые руки к твоей тонкой шее, чтобы сломать – я тихонько подсказал, что в восемнадцать лет при любом раскладе ты умрешь от деликатной фамильной болезни, то есть нет смысла утруждаться, и почему бы не заставить тебя страдать от несправедливости и обилия разнообразной информации. Например, информации о семье. Фея неожиданно посмотрела на меня с уважением (это было особенно мерзко и унизительно) и распорядилась унести тебя на воссоединение с родичами. Приняла на грудь пол-литра чухонской водки, намеренно порвала неглиже кривыми ногтями, села еще поближе и разговорилась. От ее смрадного дыхания я вспомнил все марки зубной пасты и чуть в третий раз не потерял сознание, однако узнал, что она захватила трон семь лет назад, когда король, твой отец, сильно занемог и послал за ней, чтоб вылечила – поскольку другие врачи феерично запороли лечение пиявками и постоянным кровопусканием. Смекнув об открывающихся возможностях выгодной сделки, она обманом выбила королевский указ о передаче трона, отца твоего исцелила (у него вроде начиналась старческая деменция, без ее устранения подпись добыть было трудновато), но вместе с матерью упрятала доживать пенсию в дворцовых подземельях. Приятного мало, но сам факт сделки позволил сохранить им жизнь. У Дримленда начался трудный период, налоги прижали всех, от бомжей до олигархов, честные бюргеры разоряются, стреляются, из окон бросаются – об этом она прихвастнула мне радостно и с ударением, перейдя на новый уровень отвратительности. Финансист из нее, как из меня – менеджер по охране труда, казна пустует, зато полулегальные казино процветают. И ее ночной горшок золотыми слитками наполнен. Пометь себе где-нибудь на полях заняться преступностью и коррупцией, когда вернешь престол. То есть заняться искоренением того и другого, а то я так написал... Но мне одно маленькое казино в Лас-Дрыгасе оставь! Обещаю каждый месяц исправно отдавать пятнадцать процентов выручки. Ладно, двадцать. И официально трудоустроить всех окрестных шлюх._

_Закончив рассказ о беззакониях, Тарья сменила гнев на милость, то есть тугие ремни – на длинную цепь с чугунным шаром, позволявшим мне вставать и медленно ходить по комнате, и попыталась... закрой глаза, пропусти это место в воображении. Потому что я заорал, изобразил непуганого дурачка и сказал, что согласно традиции она позволит себе это только после свадьбы. И теперь имеем что имеем – трубные песнопения по всему королевству, сбор дополнительных податей сверх имеющихся непомерных, а портные в поте лица шьют пятислойное свадебное платье из серебряной парчи. Но и ему не скрыть, что Тарья уродливей ослиной жопы. Жирной ослиной жопы._

_За хорошее поведение я осторожно задавал ей по одному каверзному вопросу в час, пока не добыл то, что нужно: куда она дела все наши вещи, а конкретнее – мою долю эликсира правды. Преданные мыши обыскали всё и вчера приволокли мне два пузырька из мусорного ведра на кухне: как раз вовремя, перед отправкой всех помоев под мусоропресс. Я по-прежнему хочу плеснуть ей эликсиром в лицо (жаль, что он не жжется, как соляная кислота), но не знаю, о чём при этом спросить. О чём-то, что помогло бы нам быстро расправиться с ней. Поделишься идеями?_

_И последнее: я оглупел от тоски, монотонности и бесцельности своего бытия, зачеркивая дни-крестики до проклятой свадьбы, раз не додумался первым прислать тебе письмо. Впредь мыши будут нашими почтальонами, тюремщика-гея соблазнять не вздумай, или я умру раньше времени – от нее, родимой, от ревности._

_Твой наркоман в черной шапке_

_P.S. Когда мы выберемся, я буду месяц кормить тебя печеными и копчеными крылышками, пожалеешь, что Господь вообще отстегнул курам крылья»._

* * *

_«29 мая 1647 года неважно какой эры_  
_010049 Зловонные Темницы_  
_Лос Парадиз, Дримленд_  


_Ангел,_

_а тебя совсем не волнуют планы моих свихнувшихся родителей на заморских принцесс? В отличие от Кхмерской, после победы мы не сможем держать их в темнице, совесть не позволит (ну я надеюсь!), поэтому придется отбиваться от них руками и ногами. Или сбегать вдвоем в ночи. Или тайно венчаться у доверенного священника. Но я обещаю поразмыслить об этом позже._

_Судя по всему, Тарью в детстве уронили с пеленального столика, а мстить за синяк она решила всему миру. Раз она так ужасно болтлива и абсолютно уверена в своей неуязвимости, спроси, за что она невзлюбила Джиннов. Еще можно прямо поинтересоваться, где у нее ахиллесова пята (не верь, что слабостей нет, даже на солнце иногда прыщи), но вдруг ответ будет с подвохом? Я полагаю, у нас лишь один меткий бросок эликсиром ей в лицо, второго шанса не представится. Она не ест и не пьет при тебе, так ведь? Поэтому подмешать ей в напиток ничего не получится. И я очень боюсь, что после ответа она тебя убьет. Руки чешутся написать: «может, не стоит рисковать?» Ой, уже написал. Боюсь, боюсь до колик. Даже сидя по уши в дерьме без надежды когда-нибудь опять тебя увидеть, я не могу тебя потерять._

_Пожалуйста, проведи занятия по корзиномячу, потренируйся с мышками или с бросками в стенку, а на контрольном тесте – выдай всё за нечаянную неуклюжесть, пожертвуй, ну... ты понял. Ведь если ты ее поцелуешь, я всего лишь умру от сердечного приступа, зато Тарья не прихлопнет тебя одним мощным дуновением. И выдай команду обворовать тюремщика: беру ключи и отправлюсь этой же ночью взламывать калькулятор. Нечего зря время терять. Конечно жаль, что мы не взяли в поход твоего гениального Ману и не приложились его талантами прямо в продукцию бракованных яблочников, но, может, я сам попробую? Я не такой тупой: сидя пятнадцать лет в замке у Торма, читал Льва Николаевича на французском, смотрел балет по кабельному и изучал основы программирования на деревянных счетах. Сурово, по-дедовски. Деды бы точно мной гордились._

_Если всё пройдет гладко – я вдруг поднимусь к тебе в башню, плача от радости, сниму кандалы и выброшу соевые батончики все до последнего. Если супергладко – от чугунных украшений освободит Дэз. А если вообще как в сказке – верну ремни, принесу корзину твоих любимых мухоморов и появлюсь в подобии неглиже (но не розовом!). Ты ведь хочешь быть привязанным и обездвиженным на моей постели?_

_Невинно моргающий,_  
_Златовлас»_  


  
_«30 мая 1647 года от рождения_  
_твоего инструктора по йоге?_  
_010008 Секретный Б.С.В._  
_Лос Парадиз, Дримленд_  


_Дорогой,_

_за три минуты, что я читал письмо, ты одиннадцать раз свел меня с ума (и я подразумеваю отнюдь не голову), никакой соей и вегги-бургерами не убить теперь тестостерон, и всё же Кхмерская меня не получит._

_Мы тут с Петрусом (мышиным королём) устроили мозговой штурм, корзиномяч отменили и организовали хитрый план падения Тарьи носом прямо в миску с эликсиром. Мыши натянули поперек дверного проема шелковую нить неизвестного китайского производителя, чтобы мегера ювелирно споткнулась сама, в трех метрах от ничего не подозревающего меня. Ибо подножку подставлять чревато – сразу будет ясно, кто виноват. У ловушки сидит дежурный мышь с плошкой молока и блинчиком (я хорошо забочусь о банде злоумышленников во имя спасения всех нас), сменщик приходит каждые три часа, иногда с детками (тогда я кладу им второй блинчик). Как только злобная ведьма явится в очередной раз меня домогаться и полетит через препятствие всем центнером своего веса, мышь быстро сожрет ее (нитку, не Тарью), и единственное доказательство диверсии растворится в желудочном соке. Результаты преступного сговора пришлю следующим письмом или с нарочным, а то и сам приду – если вдруг фее была предсказана смерть от смачно расквашенного носа._

_Что касается твоих родителей и общегосударственной гомосековой проблемы... Я подозреваю, что по землям империй и королевств гуляет чумное поветрие, вызывающее слепоту и хроническое нежелание любить ближнего своего так, как нравится ближнему, а не самому себе. А посему из любви к тебе я готов идти на неслыханные жертвы: влезать в тесное платье от Выдры Вонг (полистал свежий выпуск лягушатного “_ _Vogue_ _”, да и Петрус подтвердил: она сейчас в тренде, в отличие от криворуких отечественных портных), задыхаться в корсете из китового уса и променять кожаные ботинки на пыточные хрустальные туфельки, чтобы быть представленным в качестве княжны Ньюаркской, протанцевать один обязательный конкурсный бал дебютанток (Золушке я врежу по тыкве, остальные конкурентки мне не ровня) и наконец – вытерпеть многочасовое унижение перед толпами народа на церемонии венчания в церкви, по результатам которой меня нарекут твоей женой. Что скажешь? Потри за меня ушибленный зад, если грохнулся, читая эти строки._

_В любом случае, свадебная афера с тобой – лучшее, что произойдет в моей жалкой жизни. И уж точно предпочтительнее унижения идти под венец в качестве жениха феи-ровесницы Мафусаила. Мне плохо от одной мысли, из каких мест у нее может просыпаться песок... если, конечно, там всё не затянула паутина._

_Содрогающийся в омерзении,_  
_Черный Берет_  


_P.S. О казино ты промолчал. Значит, можно оставить? Ну можно-можно ведь, да? Малюсенькое, на один зал с покером и рулеткой. Если захочешь меня там проведать, делай ставку на сектор 13, черный._

_P.P.S. Петрус хочет подать прошение на посвящение в рыцари, когда ты станешь королем Дримленда. В обмен на помощь с укрощением Тарьи он также желает, чтобы его и его свиту ежедневно кормили на королевских кухнях. Но не волнуйся, на трапезу явится не легион мышей, а всего две дюжины: как водится в любой уважаемой феодальной структуре, простолюдины, выполняющие основную работу, остаются за бортом вознаграждений и собирают объедки с барского плеча»._

* * *

_«31 мая 1647 года, и отстань_  
_от моих верований_  
_010049 Зловонные Темницы_  
_Лос Парадиз, Дримленд_  


_Энджи,_

_ночь прошла интересно, но малопродуктивно. Калькулятор нашел, а взломать... Наверное, я тупее, чем думал, деды гордиться не будут. Дезерэтт, заметив, чьи руки трогают его новый домишко, сам вылез обняться и расспросить, как мои дела, но подсказать решение не мог – иначе всё это страшное колдунство оказалось бы обычным дешевым шарлатанством. Зато он тщательно отмыл меня, накормил чикен-бургером и снабдил баночкой талька. Я перестал маяться от вездесущего запаха мочи, но ведь маменька с папенькой не купаны! Как теперь в темницы возвращаться..._

_Тарья храпит как носорог, а выглядит как три носорога плюс половинка гиппопотама (если смотреть сзади). Ты уже ее целовал? Если да – я воздвигну тебе памятник из чистого золота, янтаря или любого другого драгметалла за несокрушимую выдержку и поставлю в центре Лас-Дрыгаса, который позволю превратить в один огромный казинополис. Если еще не целовал, но должен – плачь, это тот случай, когда тебя за слёзы не осудит даже самый суровый военком._

_Можно я не буду комментировать часть с туфелькой и Золушкой? Я люблю тебя, это верно, но не слишком доверяю в вопросах серьезнее преступных планов и диверсий в компании мышей. Петрусу, кстати, привет. О титуле подумаю, но ничего не обещаю. О кухне – хорошо, но с поварихами пусть договаривается сам. И нигде не гадить! У мышей (уточняю, раз уж мы в учебнике анатомии) недержание, пусть приходят в подгузниках, у меня из-за тюремного заключения уже пунктик в вопросе мочи._

_Я отвлекся от темы. Возможно, родителей ты спектаклем с платьем и обманешь на день-два, но как быть с целой жизнью в лживой личине? Ты готов к тому, что я с болью буду смотреть, как ты стираешь ноги в кровь на высоченных каблуках и умираешь от асфиксии в сдавленных корсетом легких? Тут даже героин поможет едва ли. Прошу, еще раз рассмотри предложение с тайной помолвкой и бегством. Мы можем быть счастливы за морем, во льдах и где угодно – подальше от родных пенатов и всех, кто фотографировал тебя для досье в уголовном деле. Нужно только освободиться от «мисс Три Носорога», отпустить на волю несправедливо наказанного Джинна и не оставлять мелодраматично никаких прощальных записок._

_Не выспавшийся принц,_  
_то есть я»_  


 

_«В топку дату и место_  


_Ксавьер,_

_пишу в спешке на обрывке твоего чека из вегги-бара. Доставку просил срочную, до твоего завтрака, читай немедленно, наплюй на тюремщика. Мы такие олухи! Давно следовало плеснуть на мегеру обычной кипяченой воды! Впрочем, сейчас всё поймешь._

_Диверсия с ниткой удалась на славу, Тарья рухнула лицом в эликсир правды. И не то чтобы я был недоволен последовавшей затем реакцией на мой возглас, скорее я получил больше, чем запрашивал. Она подняла голову, и волшебная вода смыла с ее лица три слоя штукатурки, обнажив плохо выщипанные усики и две бородавки. Но главный ужас в том, каким хриплым голосом она не заверещала, а забурлила, прочищая горло._

_Солнышко моё кудрявое, твоя фея-крестная – трап! Переодетый извращенец, дряхлый трансвестит в черном парике, ну... мужик, понимаешь? Меня хочет женить на себе престарелый жеманный колдун размером с носорога! И я зачеркнул последний нолик в календаре, дата свадьбы – завтра! Что мне делать?! Я в панике давлюсь сейчас малиновым вареньем в надежде на жестокую аллергию._

_Если до утра ты не хакнешь калькулятор и не вытащишь меня из белого лимузина, катящегося в церковь, Петрус добудет мне мышьяк, и я не достанусь никому._

_Твой бледный как мел,_  
_А._  


_P.S. Не Тарья, а Трдат (Дарий) I Кхмерский, царь древней Персии. В ужасе я проорал один-единственный вертевшийся на языке вопрос – кто он. И, зачерпнув полные носовые пазухи эликсира правды, он ответил._

_Прошу, если надежды на взлом нет – спасайся сам, наплюй на всё остальное, забудь обо мне, я приготовился к смерти»._


	15. Chapter 15

XV  


\- Дэз, пожар, горим, что делать, до рассвета пара часов, у меня котелок стартовал ракетой в воздух и взорвался, а этот долбаный калькулятор не поддается никаким манипуляциям! - Ксавьер сжал трещащую голову, ломая напомаженные локоны. Пальцы у него тоже болели – от бесконечных нажиманий на клавиши во всевозможных комбинациях и царапанья ногтями бесполезной колонны, но об этом можно было и промолчать. Джинн реял рядышком красноватым безногим облаком, что как бы намекало: к побегу он категорически не способен. Общались они тихим шепотом, наловчившись делать правильные паузы, которые заполнял ритмичный храп спящего неподалеку грузного тела.

\- Предположим, Трдат обманул нас с базовой системой взлома. Если он не баба, то и мыслить должен не как баба, а умно, дальновидно и рационально. Ты пытался подобрать код. Но если кода как такового нет? Если разгадка не внутри калькулятора, а вовне?

\- На передней панели только дисплей и кнопки. Для того чтобы осмотреть заднюю крышку, я должен калькулятор перевернуть, то есть оторвать от колонны. И тогда нам самим... крышка.

\- Судя по не самому хитрому механизму, калькулятор своим весом просто давит на центральную подвижную часть. Если следовать элементарной логике, то тебе нужно снять мой «дом» с колонны одной рукой, а другую – быстро прижать на то же зловредное место.

\- Насколько быстро?

\- Так быстро, чтобы не разбудить пронзительную сигнализацию. Успеть.

\- И, по-твоему, у меня получится?

\- Как будто у нас есть выбор... Энджи умрет, не доехав до церкви.

\- Или умру я.

\- Я правильно понял? Ты не готов отдать за него свою жизнь?

Они немножко посверлили друг друга злыми сосредоточенными взглядами. Победил в игру «гляделки», очевидно, Дэз, потому что Златовлас прошипел: «Да пропади оно всё пропадом!» - и смахнул калькулятор на пол, а сам оперативно уселся попой на колонну. Поерзал, устроившись удобнее. Прислушался – ничего, только мирный храп, да челюсть Джинна отвисла с легким скрипом.

\- Не поднимешь? - вопросил он с легким лукавством. Дэз, морально не подготовленный к ничьей смертоубийственной прыти, продолжил еще минутку висеть, разинув рот. Так, не подбирая челюсти, калькулятор ему и подал. Принц перевернул заветную вещицу и чуть не разревелся от досады. На крышке не значилось огорчительно ничего: ни штрих-кодов, ни номера технической спецификации, ни дополнительных разъясняющих надписей. Лишь красовалось лого производителя – разноцветное полосатое яблоко с одним листиком, да и то бракованное – надкушенное сбоку справа.

\- Отправлю Ангелу прощальное письмо, - помертвев до позеленения кончиков волос, доложил Джинн.

\- Нет. Еще чуть обожди. Должна быть разгадка, должна быть, должна...

Рассматривая в сотый раз щедро размалеванное к гей-параду яблоко, Ксавьер неожиданно ойкнул (чуть громче, чем следовало), вознагражденный за железное упрямство озарением. Лихорадочно послюнявил палец и потер на дешевом пластике отсутствующую часть яблока. После ряда энергичных или даже нервозных движений искусственно нанесенная грязь стерлась, и фруктовое лого было восстановлено – цельное, гордое, китайское. А Джинн прекратил подлетать к потолку непривязанным воздушным шариком и твердо встал заново выросшими ногами на пол. Ткнул в сторону скрипящей постели, сгоняя с лица обрадовавшегося было принца всю краску, и произнес дрогнувшим голосом:

\- Кто-то сейчас проснется. Загадайте поскорее какое-нибудь желание, мой новый властелин.

 

* * *

Ангел очнулся от забытья, лишь отдаленно похожего на сон, из-за приступа изжоги, до кучи – с непреодолимой слабостью в ногах. Шесть утра, какая пакость. Но обезумевший от боли и страха мозг всё равно не сдастся Морфею. Снаружи шумно, гадко, мерзко... так же, как у него сейчас внутри. Где-то по ту сторону реки вызванивали незатейливую, но настырную мелодию колокола; далеко внизу, у подножия дворца, дрались молочник с пекарем за место на парковке для крытых повозок; придворный шут опаздывал и во всю прыть вывернутых рахитом ног ковылял по лестнице, на ходу облачаясь в криво скроенный кафтан с бубенцами; кузнец лениво наполировывал парадный меч и щит ее (или его) величества; а на заднем дворе уже чистили и наряжали кавалькаду лошадей, которые торжественно потянут немаленькую карету новобрачных.

Несчастный жених выдавил некий звук, легко принятый за стон отчаяния, и скатился в коконе одеяла с широкого спального ложа на пол – прямехонько к серым лапкам, обутым в красные сафьяновые сапожки.

\- С недобрым утром. Как ты знаешь из последних газет и от глашатаев, правительница, царствовавшая в Дримленде семь лет, не вдруг стала вчера правителем. Вся письменная документация по деликатным гендерным вопросам была срочно подделана в канцелярии, а старая, хранившаяся  в библиотечных архивах, сгрызена нашими врагами – крысами. Грустно, но народ за одну ночь убедили, что «ее» никогда и не было. А потому – твой свадебный костюм сожгли, но новое платье невесты готово. Выдра Вонг разграбила остатки казны, содрав за работу в десять раз дороже, но прислала заказ в срок: расшитый жемчугом лиф-корсет, двойная шнуровка, четыре потайные молнии и пятая – для потайного кармана, шелковый подъюбник и, собственно, бесчисленные юбки из розовой и серебряной органзы. Смотрится отпадно, в точности, как было нарисовано в каталоге «Весна-Лето 1647», я уже переворошил всю коробку. Эндж, ну хоть одним глазком взгляни.

\- Мышьяк-то принес? - из-под одеяла выпросталась густо покрытая капиллярами, явно хворающая ладонь. - Петрус!

\- Есть и мышьяк, но погоди травиться. Вдруг всё не так плохо? А если плохо – подаришь Дарию незабываемые мучения и порицание общественности, приняв яд у самого алтаря при сотне свидетелей.

\- Сюда давай. А там, может, и на примерку соглашусь.

Мышиный король свистнул. Три прислужника в крошечных лакейских ливреях тотчас выскочили из неприметной дыры в кирпичной кладке башни, на хвостах волоча зеленую аптекарскую бутылочку, заткнутую пробкой. Голубовато-белая ладонь бойко выхватила у них подарочек и спряталась обратно в кокон.

\- Напоминаю, смертельная доза – в одном глотке. Ну теперь хоть в платье влезешь? Туфель на выбор десять пар, тут уж твой тиран-трансвестит расстарался. Разведка из центральной части дворца доложила, за тобой зайдут через сорок пять минут.

\- А он сам... за мной явится? - кокон наконец раскрылся, Эндж с хрустом потянулся, расправляя спину и все конечности. А Петрус невольно заслонил себе охреневшую мордочку.

Все эти дни плена он знал своего нового друга в основном по хриплому чарующему голосу. В день неудачной попытки самоубийства Черный Берет сидел по горло в ванне с лицом, закрытым спутанными волосами, в другие дни – закутавшись до кончика носа в это же самое спасительное одеяло. И вдруг – откровение в белых трусах. Бывший фронтмен «Повелителя Проклятых» страшно исхудал, отказываясь принимать пищу от тюремщиков (вовсе не из вредности и бунтарства, а потому что потерял всякий аппетит), а воду пил только ту, что приносили мыши. И всё равно... его врожденная порочная красота и изысканная, отнюдь не плебейская бледность произвели на Петруса дикое неизгладимое впечатление. Нечаянно опорожнившись в заблаговременно надетый памперс (и подтвердив тем самым диагноз, упомянутый Ксавьером в переписке), он кашлянул – в точности как все, кто не знал, куда деваться от бесконечно длинных обнаженных ног и торса Ангела – и вспомнил, что конкретно собирался ответить на поставленный черт знает сколько минут назад вопрос.  

\- Трдат хоть и мразь последняя, но традиции чтит. Он не будет лицезреть невесту и ее наряд в день свадьбы – пока не начнется законный обряд бракосочетания. Мы сопроводим тебя в кортеже до самого конца. Но в карету с тобой сядет Гастон – один мерзкий охранник, который проследит, чтобы по пути от дворца к алтарю ты нечаянно никуда не делся. Поэтому заныкай мышьяк в декольте, потайной кармашек предусмотрен именно там, хотя наивная Выдра думала, что он тебе нужен для бутылочки виски. Ну, эм... для храбрости.

\- Какая уж тут храбрость. Чистое безумие, - Энджи ненадолго утонул в бесчисленных слоях ткани, а когда вынырнул – придерживал на спине корсет. - Завтракать не буду. Поможешь затянуть?..

Они вышли из башни в срок, не вызвав ни подозрений, ни нареканий, тюремщики шли далеко позади, придерживая шлейф. Петрус прятался в фате и «ехал», держась за заколку-невидимку.

\- Туфли натирают, - заметил Шапкин шепотом, чуть шевельнув краешком губ.

\- Ты сам выбрал кожаные. Они совсем не разношенные, - отозвался мышиный король. - А ты не спросишь меня о весточке от возлюбленного? На твое последнее письмо он прислал кое-что.

\- И знать не хочу. Надеюсь, он уже далеко отсюда, держит путь за тридевять земель, в деревню викингов. Помнится, один музыкант оттуда хотел продолжить с ним знакомство. Пусть будет счастлив.

Петрус на это промолчал, лишь крепче вцепился в заколку: начался спуск по печально известной лестнице, покрытой по случаю торжества не зеленой, а золотой ковровой дорожкой. Заканчивалась она деревянной подножкой роскошной четырехместной кареты. Дверца ее была гостеприимно распахнута, а здоровенный неулыбчивый паж в белом парике, праздно торчавший неподалеку, явно откликался на имя «Гастон».

Грудь прихватило судорогой. Тронув едва повинующейся рукой лиф, в котором вместо пышной женской груди прощупывалась бутылочка с мышьяком, Ангел поднял голову повыше, шагнул с шаткой подножки и сел в карету. Шлейф платья аккуратно завернули в рулон и положили рядом, на второе пассажирское место. Гастон, очевидно, собирался влезть следом и присесть напротив. Но его кто-то оттолкнул, быстро плюхнулся прямо на рулон, захлопнул дверку перед носом незадачливого охранника и был таков. Кучер сразу хлестнул лошадей, карета тронулась. А Энджи чуть не сорвал фату, чтобы легче было вылупиться на нежданного попутчика. Он был хрупким и худощавым, в кокетливо напудренном парике, богато разодет, как и большинство жителей города сегодня, но явно свернул куда-то не туда и перепутал свадьбу с карнавалом – лицо его закрывала красная бархатная маска дьявола, увенчанная небольшими рожками.

\- Не п-понял? - решив не мешкая обороняться, Шапкин расстегнул потайной карман.

\- Спокойно, сохраним мышьяк на черный день для травли крыс, - раздался из-за маски смеющийся хрустальный голос. - О, только не прими на свой счет, Петрус, - он коротко подышал в сильном волнении и положил руку на бедро окончательно травмированного Ангела. - Мы идем под венец, гадость моя, и меня тебе тоже желательно не видеть – плохая примета, знаешь ли – до самой процедуры обмена кольцами. Кстати, они в коробочке у кучера. Кстати, кучера зовут Дезерэтт.

 

* * *

Поездка прошла бы целиком в неловком и натянутом молчании. Но ближе к середине пути Петрусу надоело наблюдать двух синхронно отвернувшихся к окошкам отмороженных парней, он вылез из фаты и завопил во всю мощь своих мышиных легких:

\- Алло, рембаза? Вы рехнулись игнорировать друг друга?! Вы же на седьмом небе от счастья должны летать! Вы вместе! Угроза миновала! Мне так вообще в обморок положено откинуться лапами вверх! Эндж! Кси! Поговорите о случившемся! Какого ящера происходит? Почему вы не рады?

\- Передай тому предателю в красном, - процедил Ангел, впиваясь пальцами в оконное стекло, - что я вовсе не планировал жениться с ним сегодня, еще и в таком непотребном виде.

\- Ксавьер, он просил передать...

\- Да услышал я, услышал, - Златовлас пересел с рулона шлейфа на свободное место напротив. - Прости, что оповестил о взломе калькулятора задним числом, а тебе захотел сделать приятный сюрприз в самый, возможно, ужасный день твоей жизни. Я был немножко обижен сравнением с твоим хакером-гитаристом. Пусть я не гений, но моих умственных способностей хватило, чтобы обвести древнего персидского колдуна вокруг пальца – того самого, с которым не справились Джинны. Да, признаю, во мне обнаружилась слабость к театральным эффектам. Но на меня можно положиться.

\- Я не просил освобождать меня вот так! - взорвался Черный Берет. - Я не хочу быть тебе обязан жизнью! Я не хочу выходить замуж под давлением! Твои родители на церемонии не будут знать, кто я! Полночи я не спал, готовясь к смерти и заодно обдумывая всю прожитую жизнь. Я понял все ошибки, я горько пожалел, что врал, подстраивался и притворялся! Я не хочу быть для семьи твоей женой! Я не хочу быть жалким приспособленцем! Я мужчина, мне нужен костюм с бабочкой, а не платье, пусть и такое роскошное, от Выдры Вонг! А самое главное – ты не брал у меня согласия, ты не просил моей руки! Да откуда, чума тебя побери, ты знаешь, что я хочу стать чьим-то супругом после всего?!

\- У меня тут возникли неотложные дела... - Петрус приоткрыл потолочный люк и бочком протиснулся на крышу кареты, потеряв при этом один сапожок. Новую тишину нарушал только мерный стук копыт.

Ксавьер, несколько раз пошатнувшись, принял всё же положение стоя, а затем с максимальной грацией, доступной в движущемся фаэтоне, опустился на одно колено.

\- Прости. Я был ослеплен удачей, вернувшейся в самый критический момент, и могуществом, что открылось вместе с заложником калькулятора. Я не подумал о твоих чувствах. Я просто... не подумал, одержимый идеей превратить горе-свадьбу в нечто прекрасное и не фальшивое. Полагаю, письмо, доставленное в пять утра, ты не прочел. В нем написано, что я подкупил своего педераста-тюремщика скромным стриптизом и бежал в Лягушатную Империю. А также – признавался тебе в любви и в планах прожить оставшийся огрызок жизни в монастыре, молясь о твоей душе. Это не было ложью, а запасным выходом. Я не хотел себя убивать по твоему примеру, я... - под бархатным картоном заструились слезы. - Пожалуйста, прости.

\- Для разнообразия мог бы уже спросить о самом важном, - он заметил в прорезях маски покрасневшие глаза и прикусил язык, ругая себя последними словами за чрезмерную, хоть и показную, черствость.

\- Ты... выйдешь за меня? В платье и туфельках, обманув архиепископа, родителей, жирных, больных диабетом голубей и десятитысячную толпу.

\- Да!

\- Но ночью... - маска слегка приподнялась из-за взлетевших бровей, - ты же хотел, сам сказал...

\- Жизнь продолжается, - прервал Шапкин и поднял возлюбленного с колен. - Прикольно менять мировоззрение, когда ты при смерти, прикольно и удобно. Богач жертвует миллионы, бедняк спускает последние гроши, неизлечимо больной предается всем излишествам, а вечный притворщик решает говорить правду. Но момент, когда смерть пристально взглянула в глаза, проходит. И вот богач снова скупердяйствует, бедняк – пашет от зари до зари, не разгибая спины, а я – возвращаюсь на тропку лицемерия. Жизнь продолжается, и в этой жизни мне удобнее быть Голубой Шапочкой. То есть твоей княжной Анджелиной Меркурио (дальше не помню) Ньюаркской.

\- Истинный подлец, - Принц окончательно измял шлейфовый рулон, сев боком и положив ноги Ангелу на колени. - В воришку-отца пошел, признайся?

\- Он был пройдохой и дипломированным взломщиком! А ты меня любишь за синие глаза и длинный член, и это – тоже его гены.

\- Пошляк, - Ксавьер уткнулся Ангелу в плечо, радуясь, что под маской никакого румянца не видно. Дорожки от слёз зато быстрее подсыхали.

\- От пошляка же и заразишься, - Черный Берет обнял его за мелко дрожащую талию. - Эй, церковь в паре кварталов, не пора ли посвятить меня в хитроумные детали чудесного освобождения? Как ты умудрился обезвредить Трдата? Он укокошен? Из духового ружья?

\- Видишь ли, Эндж, я похитрее и поизворотливее тебя буду. Да, любви и смерти у Джиннов просить нельзя, но ведь можно обмануть и обойти даже эти строгие правила. Не можешь убить руками Дэза – проси духовое ружье и стреляй в противника сам, подумал ты. А я пошел еще дальше. Первым желанием я попросил навеки связать меня с тобой – не только узами брака, то есть не совсем и узами... одной неразрывной нитью судьбы. Я попросил протянуть ее между нами так, чтобы мы всегда могли найти друг друга. Во всех сказках, в любом учебнике, хоть анатомии, хоть прикладного психоанализа. Не важно, что мы будем при этом друг к другу чувствовать. Главное – что мы всегда будем жить и творить бесчинства бок о бок.

\- Ловко и беспардонно, не спросясь моего мнения на этот счет. Ну а второе?

\- Я пораскинул мозгами и решил, что мне хватит смелости там, где Трдат смалодушничал. У него была возможность потребовать у Джиннов что угодно для облегчения своих мук! И вес сбросить на беговой дорожке, и пару хастлеров себе найти, и...

\- Не томи!

\- И бабой стать! Раз уж он пидор, безнадежно мечтавший о нежном и крепком мужчине, я попросил Дэза превратить его в то, чем все это время считали нас с тобой!

\- В блэк-метал анархиста?

\- В девушку! В Дюймовочку!

\- Ох ты ж, маринованные канарейки...

\- Теперь Трдата по праву зовут Тарьей, он весит около тридцати граммов, живет в цветке лилии посреди оазиса в своей любимой Аравийской пустыне, а замуж его хочет взять тамошний шейх Мальчик-с-пальчик в тюрбане.

\- Ты меня поразил в самую печень!

\- Подожди, еще нет, но вот сейчас. Третьим желанием я захотел освободить Дэза и всех его собратьев из бутылочно-лампадного рабства, но он сразу испуганно зашикал и сказал, что будет лучше, если я освобожу только его и младшего брателлу, остальными он займется сам. Я подумал, что Джинни совершил намного больше криминальных подвигов, чем тебе признался, однако какое мое дело, правильно? Мое дело – доехать в этой белой таратайке до часовни, жениться по-быстрому, пока родителей еще оформляют на выписку из темницы (да-да, они тебя не увидят, я и тут смухлевал), и уехать в свадебную кругосветку.

\- Хрящ! Но как же... поговорить? Ты не забыл? Мы начали еще в «Ведьмином наперстке». О нас, о доверии, о совместной жизни и трудностях в чужой личине...

\- После женитьбы. В такой суматохе нужно спасать наши шкуры и статусы, с личным – успеется.

\- Но мы уже будем женаты!

\- Не страшно, в случае непреодолимых разногласий – разведемся.

\- Кси! Картофельные блинчики, это несерьезно.

\- Знаю, но я думаю о Глории. Помнишь ее? Та моя нянька, царевна-жаба. Кажется, я догадался: она когда-то упустила свой шанс на настоящего принца. На меня. И расколдовывающий поцелуй ее упрятал под действие чар еще сильнее. Я своего немножко липового княжича упускать не собираюсь из-за каких-то глупых сомнений о вероятностях и шансах на «долго и счастливо». Говорят, нельзя получить всё и сразу. Так пусть у меня будет твердое «счастливо, но недолго», чем погоня за несбыточным бесконечным счастьем.

\- Эндж, до чего же он у тебя крутой! - восхитился Дэз, просовывая голову в люк. Громко всплакнул и достал огромный батистовый платок – высморкаться.

\- А ты тоже не расслабляйся, к тебе у меня будет отдельный разговор, - Ксавьер резво потянулся вверх и схватил его за ручищу (точнее, за мизинец). - Ты моего без пяти минут супруга за попу нежнейше лапал! Не думай, что если мое возмущение прервали тогда на дворцовой лестнице, то я забыл. Не забыл! Мне не нужен соперник!

\- Оу... - Дезерэтт округлил глаза раза в два шире натуральной величины, - это была случайность. Ты обратил внимание на натуральную безделицу. Нет, серьезно, тебе показалось. Ангел, что скажешь? Тебе было странно или неприятно, что я придержал тебя где попало и как пришлось, предотвращая падение?

\- Я вообще не припомню, чтоб ты меня лапал, - Черный Берет выдержал долгий испытующий взгляд масочных прорезей и не сморгнул. - С чего подозревать такую явную нелепость? Кто я, а кто Джинн? И, Кси... ты ревнив, я знаю. Но, даже предположив, что ему и его всемогущей братии снова интересны люди, я подтверждаю и подтвержу столько раз, сколько потребуется: он всегда гулял по шлюхам-девушкам. Не по парням.

\- Ладно, проехали, - Златовлас нехотя прибрал колючий взгляд. - Еще секунда тряски по брусчатке – и венчаться. И пусть твой выпирающий член станет достоянием общественности, несмотря на двенадцать слоев пышной юбки, плевать. Лишь бы сказать наконец: «В радости и в горе, на дебоше и в наводнении, в пять утра воскресенья с бессонницей от пищевого и алкогольного отравления – да. Он мой, он со мной. Не забирайте его за непристойное поведение, комиссар».


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Энджи аккуратно загнул газету, открывая страничку финансовых сводок. Он сидел на белом «троне», точнее, на его крышке, вальяжно закинув ноги на мраморную ванну, до краев заполненную розовой пеной. В пене нежились коленки, пятки, ключицы и другие части тела, принадлежащие наследному принцу Дримленда, только золотые волосы он собрал в большой пучок, чтоб не намокли.

\- Твои родители вновь правят старушечьей страной, служа верой и правдой, аллилуйя, по случаю их освобождения о тебе заказан хвалебный молебен. Внешний долг будет погашен через пять лет, с полудня возобновлен прежний визовый режим с Граммерикой и Кранадой, толпы туристов объявятся и пополнят бюджет уже на текущей неделе. А судя по последнему отчету аналитиков Dreamly Herald, наши гости выпили на свадьбе две с половиной тысячи галлонов крепленого вина, слопали шестьсот килограммов буженины, сала и копченых языков, закусили все еще подсчитываемыми гектолитрами разносолов и маринадов, и до кучи уничтожили почти годовой урожай картофельного пюре с зеленью. И это в статье благоразумно не упомянули жареных перепелов, белугу и деликатесную арктическую зайчатину на наш стол.

\- Еще бы, нам не нужны пересмотры статистики смертности оттого, что кто-то подавился слюной, - Ксавьер приподнялся, покрытый разноцветными мыльными пузырьками. - Не подашь мне полотенце?

\- Вот еще, сначала смой с себя эту мерзость.

\- Она хорошо пахнет, миндалем и карамелью!

\- Я тебя после такой грязной ванны трахать не буду!

\- Неужели? - Кси улыбнулся уголком рта. - Возьму на заметку...

\- Зеленые рябчики, я не то хотел сказать!

Кого-то немедленно окатили кипятком из душевого шланга, пол был залит пеной, зубными пастами и резиновыми уточками вперемешку со смехом, толкотней и ругательствами. В куче мала, однако, образовалось два вполне отмытых тела, одно голое, другое не очень. То, которое «не очень», отфыркалось от воды, завернуло голое в единственное уцелевшее после банного штурма сухое полотенце и на руках понесло из купален во внутренний дворик, а оттуда – прямиком в спальню. Украсили уютное логово новобрачных согласно обычаю: красными цветочками с листиками и без, белым драпировками из поддельного шелка (настоящие шелковые своровали горничные) и позолоченными рисовыми зернами (их подделать было сложно, пришлось умерить жадность, да и стража орала на всех интенсивнее). На этом коварном рисе, разбросанном повсюду, Ангел несколько раз поскользнулся, чертыхнулся крабовыми палочками и вареными павлинами, но все-таки ухитрился устоять и уложил свою бесценную капризную ношу на кровать-альков. С надеждой тронул краешек махрового полотенца, но Кси не дал его снять, перехватив за запястье.

\- Свадебное путешествие назначено на раннее утро, - сказал он невозможно строгим голосом. - С банкетной площади мы успешно улизнули мимо твоих телохранителей, но полночь давно прошла, успеем ли выспаться?

\- Я не планировал спать, - несколько недоуменно уточнил Эндж. - Разве мы не должны сейчас?..

\- Мы этим уже занимались, скучно. То есть не скучно, но есть дело поважнее, - Кси обернул и заткнул полотенце вокруг себя на манер юбки. - Настало время поговорить.

\- Сейчас?! Да о чем? У нас будет целая жизнь на досужие сплетни и обсуждение твоих причесок!

\- Это не сплетни. Ангел... спустя долгое и смутное время, кучу сожранных нервов и выпитой врагами крови – мы снова наедине. Клятвы произнесены, кольца надеты. Но это не всё, чего я от тебя ждал. В тюремной переписке было сделано много разных признаний, но признавались мы в полной тишине, терзали бумагу, сходя с ума от беспокойства, мы были в опасности... и были малость не в себе. Сможешь ли ты теперь, когда угроза смерти миновала, повторить хоть часть написанного? А не сбежать, прихватив пару крупных рубинов из моей сокровищницы...

\- Ну это совсем уже наглая клевета, я никогда не был грязным мелким вором! Если уж выносить, то всю сокровищницу, - он запнулся, заметив поджатые в упреке губы Принца. - Извини, что перебил. 

\- Один раз ты пообещал не врать, а я обещал верить. Ты говорил о сексе без чувств, а я – о любви без секса. Помнишь? Итак, давай вернемся туда мысленно, на лесную поляну, в точку разрыва. Я тебе нужен? Можно ли обожать меня, лобызать и боготворить, не спуская при этом трусов?

\- Но на тебе нет сейчас трусов...

\- Радость моя, если я сниму полотенце, то задушу тебя им!

Шапкин пожал плечами и сел у изножья алькова на длинный пуфик. Подскочил, отряхнул попу от впившихся рисинок, и снова сел. Поборол порыв положить на бедра вполне законного супруга ладони, с сожалением констатировал про себя, что брак табуировал секс с более доступными особями его вида, и вообще... со всех сторон виделись как будто одни изъяны, ограничения и запреты.

\- Знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Ты устал, я устал. Многие вопросы мне кажутся просто немыслимыми и неуместными. Глупыми. Но раз ты спрашиваешь сейчас, значит, до сих пор не убежден ни в чем. Значит, тебе и правда нужны ответы. Я горячо поклянусь, что люблю, а ты горько отпарируешь, что я понятия не имею, о чем толкую, поскольку всю жизнь любил себя, а не других. Но будь с нами третейский судья, он бы спросил: «Ксавьер, а откуда тебе-то знать, что ты этого наркомана в черной шапке именно любишь?» Нет-нет, молчи, это риторика, дай продолжить. У меня было достаточно времени в плену у Трдата, чтобы обмозговать все имеющиеся правила человеческих отношений, истины, постулаты и тезисы, некоторые – выдвинутые еще древними эллинами. Что есть любовь, что – дружба, а что – взаимовыгодное партнерство? Я хочу о тебе заботиться, отстаивать твои интересы в хозяйственных делах и перед родителями, я согласен отдать жизнь за тебя, попав в экстремально опасную ситуацию, где мне не дадут и минуты, чтобы выбрать между твоей и собственной шкурой. И если ты совершишь тяжкое преступление или просто омерзительно и аморально поступишь с кем-то – приди ко мне за помощью, и я стану твоим омерзительно-аморальным соучастником. Спрячем трупы, расчленим и понемногу растворим с помощью едких химреактивов, не напрасно же я мелким часами в хижине у деревенского знахаря ошивался. Так что это? Партнерство? Может, дружба? Верно, крепкая дружба. Практически братство. «А что же тогда любовь?!» – возмущенно возопишь ты. Любовь... - он все-таки решился и протянул руку, не прикасаясь к Принцу, она повисла между ними в жесте ожидания пожатия. - Я не хочу жить без тебя. Могу – но не хочу. Это не тупая больная химическая кратковременная страсть, что залепит мне все выводные отверстия в голове, превратив в идиота, пускающего на тебя слюни. Это взвешенное решение, моё хорошо обдуманное и обкатанное желание проводить с тобой сутки напролет, причём у дневной части суток – преимущество. Потому что я не экстрасенс и не телепат и, когда твои глаза открыты, мне гораздо легче понять, что со мной ты счастлив. Я хочу делиться с тобой всем тем хорошим, что имею, а плохое оставлять себе.

\- Нет, - Кси все-таки приоткрыл полотенце, сверкнув бедром. - Если ты редкий засранец, сволочь и отморозок, я хочу, чтобы это тоже принадлежало мне. И пакостное, и добродетельное. Я же не устраивал дележ внутреннего имущества, решая, что показать тебе, а что зажмотить. Ты получил меня целиком, с короной, землями, болезнями и недостатками.

\- Да нет у тебя недостатков! Более правильного мальчика на всём свете не сыскать. Слово «честь» тебе при рождении высекли с обратной стороны лба. Что до болезней... я попросил Джинни вылечить твои генетические, аутоиммунные и вегетативные хвори. Явные, неявные, еще не открытые, спящие в глубокой инкубации – все.

\- Попросил?

\- Приказал, хорошо, приказал. В рамках второго бизнес-желания.

\- И не просил такого для себя?!

\- Нет. И в голову не пришло лечить еще и себя. Только тебя.

\- Но ты сейчас об этом на секундочку пожалел?

\- Кси, не старайся подловить. Тогда не пришло – и сейчас не придет.

\- Ладно, - он придвинулся к Ангелу, больше не придерживая полотенце на себе. - Но что же у сексоголика с сексом? Конечно, ты не стал рьяно открещиваться от него в своём признании – ты просто его не упомянул. Неужели стал импотентом? Тебя не возбудит упругая персиковая попа какого-нибудь несовершеннолетнего пажа, который наклонится поцеловать сюзерену руку? Тебя не мучает по утрам стояк? Ты перестал думать о моих торчащих ключицах? Больше не хочешь оттянуть мне трусы сбоку на одно бедро, запустить под них мокрый нетерпеливый язык?

Ангел побледнел, отнял руку и спрятал за спину.

\- Нет, ты сволочь...

\- Один недостаток у меня нашелся, прекрасно, - Ксавьер широко улыбнулся и заложил обе свои руки за спину. Лежал нагишом на окончательно смявшемся полотенце и пялился в свод алькова. - Еще и поразительно похожий на твой.

\- Какая новость, да, я хочу трахаться! И я не стану лицемерить, что возбуждение вызываешь только ты! Вокруг были и будут красивые юноши, если их оголить и толкнуть ко мне, я не останусь спокоен – особенно если замечу в их глазах мольбу и похоть. И я вообще привык ходить со стояком в силу возраста и дурости, как-то справляюсь с этим и не жалуюсь.

\- Так в чем же причина? Почему я?

\- Потому что осознанно я хочу тебя. Наяву. И трахаюсь с тобой даже во сне, не с каким-то сраным пажем, а с тобой. Сплю и вижу. Потому что ты откровенно мучаешь меня собой не раздеваясь и не кидаясь в объятья. Потому что из-за тебя стояк особенно жесткий и болезненный. И теперь я привыкаю к боли в паху, а не к наслаждениям, в силу того, что не готов променять секс с тобой на секс с кем-то другим. Я согласен корчиться от боли и ждать, пока ты соизволишь. Доверишься. Покажешь свои проклятые ключицы в расстегнутом вороте сатиновой рубахи, обратно спрячешь и пройдешь мимо. Посмеешься над тем, как закатываются мои глаза и закусываются губы – от спазмов – и дальше займешься неотложными делами королевства.

\- Неправда! - он подскочил, ложась вплотную. Вжался в Ангела, сполна и с удовольствием прочувствовав обжигание пульса в его промежности. - Я не смеюсь. Я менее темпераментный, мне легче контролировать и обуздывать свои желания. А вот ты – совершенно необузданный. И, Будда свидетель, как же мне это нравится, как прёт, как крышу рвёт... - он быстро облизал алые губы Шапкина, заставив их удивленно приоткрыться. - Энджи, я хочу тебя не реже и не меньше, но моя похоть чаще бьется в голове, а не между ног. И всякий раз мне нужно, чтобы ты переводил ее куда надо. Переводил мою кровь... в более подходящее место. В правильное. Ведь на самом деле я неправильный, я ущербный: я в самом сочном возрасте, когда нужно думать не головой, а яйцами, а я не могу. Что же будет потом, лет в тридцать? Если в пятнадцать ты должен будить меня, тормошить и поджигать собой. Только ты меня и способен воспламенить и сжечь. Безумие в твоих глазах заводит меня больше, чем ласки ртом внизу. И когда ты делаешь меня... возбужденным, я готов зарыдать – от страха, что следующего раза не будет, что тот наглый паж заинтересует тебя сильнее. Ну вдруг у него кость тоньше, ключицы соблазнительнее выпирают...

\- Жареные русалки, пажа ты сам выдумал для примера, и ты идиот, - Ангел сделал сосредоточенное лицо, заново привлекая внимание. Театрально засунул руки ему в воображаемые штаны, оттянул под ними не менее иллюзорные трусы и нарочито медленно закатил глаза, оглаживая и сминая маленькие ягодицы. Прошептал: - Ты самый тонкий и худощавый. Самый белоснежный. Самый нежнокожий и лакомый, вызывающий неконтролируемый аппетит и слюноотделение у всех официально зарегистрированных сексуальных маньяков, насильников и серийных убийц. И не потому, что у меня помутился рассудок от желания засадить тебе или, наоборот, я хладнокровно вешаю лапшу на уши (от всё того же желания крепче засадить тебе), а потому что ты принц. И твои ключицы – главная гордость королевства, его золотой и платиновый стандарт. Мы не в сказке, а в учебнике анатомии, забыл? И ты центральный персонаж, образец для врачей, самая последняя грань между здоровьем и анорексией, твои жизненные показатели – нижний предел, благодаря которому они будут знать, кого лечить и как лечить – когда-нибудь в будущем, с технологиями, превосходящими воображение всех, кроме разве что Джинна.

\- Значит, ты...

\- Влюбился в эталон, какая наглость. А почему? Потому что я эгоист и хочу иметь самое лучшее.

\- Нет. Это учебник не анатомии. То есть... и анатомии тоже, это...

\- Давай уже заткнемся и отсосём друг другу, пока я не взорвался.

\- Какой же ты урод моральный, - Ксавьер расстегнул ему ширинку туго врезавшихся в тело штанов и отодвинулся, выбирая место между подушками, чтобы лечь удобнее.

\- Знаю. Но тебе нравится засовывать член этому уроду в рот, а потом притворяться, что ты торопливо хочешь целоваться, а на самом деле – слизываешь с его языка свою тёплую сперму вместе с его слюной.

\- Бллин, Энджи, я же сейчас сбегу к чертям! К викингам!

\- Не сбежишь, ты недостаточно покраснел для этого. Да и грузовой паром до скандинавов не достроен. Да и... поедем мы и так к ним! – в деревню к твоему знакомому на медовый месяц. Кси, о вкусах не спорят. Дети испорчены лишь в глазах родителей. Свою сперму из твоего рта я попробовал тоже, но твоя куда слаще, - Ангел спустил до колен свои штаны, слишком узкие и обтягивающие, чтобы они сами упали на пол, коротко ругнулся на не в меру продвинутого дизайнера и содрал всё до пят резким движением. Оседлал Кси, всё еще розового от стыда, немного встревоженного и выгнувшегося в напряженной позе. В очередной раз поборол желание немедленно приступить к траху и пригнулся к груди Ксавьера, продолжая говорить. - Наши тела принадлежат только нам. Расслабься, дыши глубже. Ты свободен. Аморальность – лишь лживая строчка в лживом законе. И если он не прописан с рождения в наших головах, – а он не прописан, – то он и не должен там подло появляться впоследствии. Это происки врагов, заговор масонов, ордена иллюминатов и рыцарей Зеленой Свиньи. И если ты вдруг тихонько стонешь и обвиваешь ноги вокруг моей шеи, пока я тянусь поближе, облизываюсь и примеряюсь, чтобы поглубже всадить тебе в...

\- Что-то я с трудом представил себе эту позу.

\- ...то ты не делаешь ничего плохого. Ты просто живешь. Живешь как хочешь, наперекор другим – тем, кто хочет, чтоб все жили одинаково. Одинаково плохо. И зачем мучить уже замученное воображение, представляя что-то горячее и пикантное, если я тебе сейчас всё это покажу.

\- Энджи, сюда в любую минуту нагрянут родители!

\- Что?! Не-ет... А я-то думал, мы в самом деле поговорим наедине, - специально медля и никак не реагируя на недовольное полузмеиное шипение, он закинул длинные ноги Принца себе на плечи. Любовно огладил угловатые коленки – единственные королевский изъян. - Сладкий лжец и лицемер. И я не «Энджи», пора уже с этим заткнуться и звать меня мысленно и вслух любимым сукиным сыном. Привстань.

 

* * *

Ночь не могла кончиться для королевских молодоженов мирно. Решив никого не будить стуком в дверь, Дезерэтт бесшумно прошел сквозь нее с крайне озабоченным выражением лица, всем своим видом выражая срочность и спешку... и совершенно незапланированно замер на некоторое, никем не запротоколированное время. Чем занимался? Любовался прекрасной голой парочкой, спавшей с комфортом в разных углах кровати и ни единой клеточкой тела друг с другом не соприкасавшейся.

 _«Всё уже просекли. Идеально совместимые»,_ \- про себя восхитился Джинн, потом насилу-таки опомнился и тронул ближайшего красавца за лодыжку. Им оказался Златовлас.

\- М-м, мням... - проворковал он спросонья, но прикрытые глаза уже сообщили ему о факте вторжения и заставили пискнуть и нервно прикрыться свободно торчащим краем простыни. - Напугал! Дэз, ты что тут забыл? Случилось чего?

\- Случилось. Считанные минуты остались до того, как сюда ворвутся ряженые, чтобы похитить одного из вас и испортить медовый месяц. Старинный обычай, похищать будут не в шутку, поэтому молодоженам надобно либо еще ночью делать ноги, либо искусно прятаться по укромным местам. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, у вашей спальни есть второй выход, тайный. Он ведет в одно прелестнейшее подземелье, где Трдат обосновался с колдовскими предметами и библиотекой чернокнижника. После обращения его в Тарью там всё немедленно пришло в запустение, стало довольно холодно и сыро, так что, одеваясь, не забудьте шерстяные носки и шарфы – и бегом за мной. Отсидимся полчасика, подышим ветхой пылью и обратно.

Сборы прошли тихо, не считая ругани сквозь зубы на всюду застревавшие рисовые зерна. Кси обулся в зимние ботинки, не зашнуровывая, а Ангел напялил поверх рубашки толстый пуловер. Оба широко зевали, но по части ночных приключений ничего не имели против.

\- А рычаг, открывающий тайный лаз – тут? - Черный Берет тронул прикроватную тумбу. На ней стояли два канделябра, один обычный, а другой – намертво прикрученный.

\- Нет, что ты, это же прошлый век. Теперь всё на дистанционном управлении, - Джинн достал из кармана пульт с большой красной кнопкой и нажал. К удивлению молодоженов с грохотом начала сдвигаться не какая-то из стен, а их кровать-альков, открывая в полу проход с узкими каменными ступенями, уводящими круто вниз, в темноту.

\- Наверное, в следующий раз надо поосторожнее прыгать и кувыркаться на этой перине... - пробормотал Кси. - Не ровен час еще сломаем и ухнем туда.

Ангел прыснул со смеху, но благоразумно промолчал, а немного сконфуженный Джинн зажег волосы ярким пламенем, обернувшись живым красным факелом, и двинулся в подземелье первым.

\- Альков сам встанет на место, - единожды нарушил он тишину, когда они сошли со ступеней и двигались дальше гуськом по тоннелю. - Тут недалеко, потерпите духоту, вентиляция отсутствует по причинам... ну сами понимаете.

Спертый воздух, впрочем, скоро похолодел, явственно потянуло сыростью. Источник ее без труда нашелся непосредственно в тайнике Трдата – бездонно черный колодец, вода в нем застаивалась последние десять тысяч лет, не меньше, по краям резервуара буйно разросся мох, летали мошки... в общем, приятно было мало. Круглая каменная крышка, весившая не одну тонну, валялась рядом, поднять ее персидский царь, очевидно, самостоятельно не мог, а помощников приводить побоялся.

\- Дэз?.. - Ангел выразительно приоткрыл рот.

\- Ха. Легко.

Но даже его мощные мышцы вздулись и задрожали от усилия, поднимая монолитную плиту и с большой осторожностью водружая на колодец. Если бы Джинн уронил ее, то не только расколол на части, но и грохоту было бы...

\- Молодец. Ювелирно поставил, - Энджи нашел на подвесных полках старинные масляные светильники и протянул ему один. - Туши уже волосы, смотреть на них больно.

\- Миленько тут, - выдал Ксавьер, осматриваясь тем временем. - Паутина под столами, обомшелые книги, - он брезгливо понюхал пару корешков и чихнул. - Гадость. Позеленевшие весы времен халдеев, видали? Подшивки “Dépêche du Moyen Âge[1]” за двенадцатый век, кусочки какого-то совсем уж непонятного полуистлевшего говна... Но вот на кой хрен Тарье тут еще и зеркало сдалось?

Зеркало, занимавшее целый угол, кстати, было знатным: крупное, в человеческий рост, в толстой бронзовой оправе, украшенной геометрическим орнаментом, явно дорогое и привезенное издалека. Удивительно чистенькое, не потускневшее от времени, и пыль к нему не приставала. Однако, подойдя поближе и полюбовавшись своим отражением, Принц нашел два изъяна: вмятину посередине, где-то чуть выше уровня живота, и еще царапину в левом нижнем углу. Если загадочную вмятину можно было объяснить дефектом при производстве, то царапина выглядела свежей и странной – бороздой от чьего-то острого ногтя. Или когтя. Кси присел на корточки, рассмотреть ее поближе, и непроизвольно дернулся, когда Ангел опять заговорил.

\- Джинни, раз уж мы тут в добровольном изгнании, а заняться нечем... я придумал третье желание. Ты не ослышался. Чтобы закрыть между нами эту неприятную тему. Не волнуйся, велосипед изобретал долго – все две недели заключения в башне. Перебирал всевозможные ништяки, примерялся на роль бога, морской русалки, всемирно известного музыканта, политика, полководца, крестоносца, миротворца, жонглера горящими веточками... Смекнул, не мое это всё. И в то же время – я бы всё хотел перепробовать. По очереди и не сразу, отпуска между желательно брать, - он поймал офигевший взгляд Златовласа и выставил вперед руку, как бы прося к себе не приближаться. - И поэтому... Дэз, ты исполнишь мою самую первую просьбу? Дашь нам с Ксавьером бессмертие? Я обмозговывал помимо прочего вопрос потомства. Трудный вопрос. Дети – своеобразная форма бессмертия для придурков, вынужденных постоянно воспроизводиться, чтоб не исчезнуть из очередей за пирожками. Но если мы с Кси физически не способны иметь совместных детей, то нам нужна прямая возможность печь пирожки вовеки веков. Через двести лет небось придумают новые начинки, охота попробовать.

\- Это решение не может быть принято... - Дезерэтт оторопело указал на Принца вытаращенными глазами, носом и даже торсом вильнул, - ...единолично.

\- Его не спрашивай, он будет возмущаться и отрицать причастность к еде. Слушай только меня. Это _мое_ желание, - дополнительно подчеркнул Шапкин. С вызовом перевел взгляд на Ксавьера. - Он любит меня и подчинится.

Принц не реагировал. Медленно отвернулся и снова встал лицом к зеркалу.

\- Должно быть установлено условие, - выдал Джинн после продолжительного почесывания шевелюры. - Правила не позволяют мне уточнять и озвучивать – какое, надеюсь, ты сам поймешь.

\- Понял. Джинни, - Эндж слегка повысил голос, чтобы тот раскатисто пролетел эхом по подземелью, - я хочу, чтоб ты даровал моему супругу и мне бессрочную молодость. Наши тушки не сожрут болезни, слабость и немощность, не продырявят пули врагов, яды и кинжалы или иная форма проявления зависти и враждебности. Но мы сможем вновь стать смертными и пожухнуть, при одном условии: если кто-то из нас будет в печенках у другого и захочет уйти – из его жизни и из своей, предусмотрительно превысив лимит на кредитке. Пожалуйста, исполняй.

\- Спрашивать о...

\- Бесполезно. Я всё хорошенько обдумал, вдоль, поперек и по диагонали, правда. Исполняй.

Дэз громко протестующе вздохнул, оглянулся на Принца с неприкрытым соболезнованием, но пальцами послушно щелкнул.

\- Готово. Вы навсегда останетесь такими, какими есть сейчас. Со старостью, что со временем поселится у вас в глазах, я ничего не поделаю, но внешне вы будете вечно молоды и прекрасны.

\- С такой лакомой старостью, как у тебя? - Ангел подергал его за щеку. - Она не так уж и плоха. Не ворчлива, не беззуба, разбирается в гаджетах.

\- Ты многого не видишь, Эндж, - мягко возразил Джинн. - По юности... по глупости. Но теперь мы в расчете.

\- Только ты. Моя очередь: чего ты хотел за все плюшки и тефтельки? Колись, самое время.

\- Не так громко.

Дэз опасливо повертелся, будто их могли подслушивать, и наклонился шепнуть что-то на ушко. Ксавьер, заинтригованный, невольно начал к ним подходить, но желание Джинна оказалось очень коротким (и, несомненно, емким). Он закончил делиться тайнами и встал со скромным просительным видом поодаль. Крепко сжал губы. Вся его поза дышала стыдливым «больше никому ничего, ни гу-гу».

Ангел же удивленно вскинул брови. В расширенных синих глазах металось нечто, отдаленно похожее на «а мне точно не послышалось?», но больше – шок. Жутенький сюрприз, который ему подсунул Дэз, точно не был билетом в кино или в бордель: простые житейские радости вавилонский маг покупал себе сам, еще и со скидкой.

Принц, устав пасти наскучившее зеркало и уже буквально давясь слюной от любопытства, нетерпеливо и назойливо покашлял. Чуть не сорвавшийся медовый месяц, насильно навязанное бессмертие, даже промозглый холод подземелья были давно и прочно забыты. Он едва сдерживался, чтоб не выкрикнуть свой возмущенный вопрос. Каково было Джинни – только Дхарме и Йоге известно. Но пауза была длинной. Сохранять фирменный покерфейс и до кучи спокойно дышать тянуло на тринадцатый подвиг Херакла.

Черный Берет о желании своего всемогущего барабанщика вовсе не думал. Он размышлял о том, что будет дальше. Что натворит в ярости Принц, как начнут травить и гнобить их обычные люди, в какой водоворот устремится вся его жизнь, если он произнесет «да», если разрешит это вывернутое наизнанку безумие. _Сильно шарахнутый по голове во время бегства из горящей крепости или же от рождения такой?_ Дезерэтт искусно притворялся нормальным, рассудительным и вменяемым, годами обманывал – возможно, даже самого себя. Да и разве настоящий псих может признать в себе психа? Упоротого наотмашь, настолько коматозного, чтоб врачи при осмотре не заметили, в сто раз хуже, чем просто объевшегося грибами и галлюцинирующего на дискотеках сутки напролет.

Но он был другом. Настоящим. Верным. Лучшим. И Ангел пообещал ему _это_.

\- Хорошо. Я разрешаю.

 

~~~~ Конец третьей части ~~~~

 

* * *

[1] Вестник Средневековья (фр.)


	17. Эпилог

Ксавьер капитулировал. Нашел шероховатую стену и слился с ней цветом и текстурой. В умных книжках на эту тему были вырваны страницы, но он и без подсказок догадался, кто здесь третий лишний. Вопросы – тоже лишние. Ответ разыграют прямо на этих хреново освещенных подмостках, hic et nunc[1], без его участия. Зато все его подспудные страхи и подозрения оправдаются. Он и об этом догадался. Попой почуял.

Дезерэтт забрал праздную длань Ангела в две свои, огрубевшие от прополки моркови. Церемонно подвел в угол подземелья. В какой? Ну конечно, в тот самый – к подозрительному зеркалу. Два отражения, стройное и массивное, на одном крупными буквами подписана непонятная жажда, на другом – честное недоумение. Но продлилась неловкая заминка всего пару лишних секунд. Маленький изъян, ямка, вогнутость на посеребренной поверхности стекла... она встала точно на груди у отраженного Энджи и колыхнулась. Но не исчезла, не разгладилась, а поползла по зеркалу вверх, порождая новые горбы и впадины, рябь и волны.

Ангел окаменел. Оно и понятно, пугаться было чего – зеркало взбесилось! Или не совсем зеркало? Все равно застыть эффектной статуей с панически расширенными глазами было лучше, чем бегать по кругу и истошно орать. Зато Ксавьер тонко заверещал, отлепившись от стены: ему хватило любопытства вывернуть шею, поглазев в зеркало сбоку, но не увидеть в нём ни себя, ни Джинна. Зато по ту сторону почему-то остался Эндж, точнее пародия на него, с больным восково-бледным лицом... И вот он, _оно_ – преспокойно двигалось. Ходило по мерзлому земляному полу, померило его неровными, как с похмелья, шагами за пределами бронзовой рамы, затем вернулось. И уголки тех других губ дергались во все стороны, от отчаянного усилия что-то выразить. Может, пытались улыбнуться... или что-то пафосное ввернуть? Пока зрители молчат, сдурев – кто от удавшегося баловства, а кто от ужаса.

Внутри закоченевшей оболочки из кожи, костей и семидесяти кило сексуальности настоящий Ангел тихо простился с миром и умирал: от удушья, остановки сердца, некроза мозга... да всего, всё стопарнулось. Ксавьер пытался развлечь его грохотом своего падающего тела, но зря старался. Дэз прощупал пульс княжича – слабый, но еще в наличии – поломался для виду, притворяясь, что не знает, как решаются такие проблемы, но потом плюнул на свидетелей и бомбочкой нырнул... да-да, именно туда, в зеркало. Оно пропустило его без единого «плюха», рябь пошла сильнее, завернулась кренделем, и всё замерло.

А затем живые и обморочные, не успев ахнуть и возмутиться такому кордебалету, услышали голос: Дэз, маленько потоптавшись по другую сторону зеркала и потемнев волосами с ярко-красного до винного, завел светскую беседу с отраженным луноликим Ангелом. Правда, его вкрадчивые елейные слова... ни одно не удалось разобрать. Покидая тот отраженный мир и пересекая поверхность зеркала, они доносились в этот... шиворот-навыворот?

\- _**˙ʎdє oıʎvǝǹ ʁƍǝɯ vɐɓж ʁ ¿ņонw оɔ qmǝɓņоu**_

Ксавьер позеленел не хуже заправского зомби – он нечаянно сумел кое-что расшифровать – приподнялся, помогая себе ногтями, судорожно втыкаемыми в стену, и воскликнул:

\- Вишну и Шива и все толстопузые дэвы, Энджи, очнись! Позови его! Немедленно, верни его обратно! Что бы Дэз ни задумал, а зеркало с обломом! С дефектом! Внизу расцарапано, скол длиной с мой палец! И поверхность слишком темная, мерзкая, как в камере пыток. Это добром не кончится! Чье это вообще было зеркало?!

\- Старушки Тарьи, - с трудом вымолвил Шапкин, оттаивая после леденящего ужаса. - То есть... не сама она его изготовила, ясен пень. Украла у какого-то более опытного и рукастого сумрачного гения.

\- Бллин, да пропади она пропадом со своими ворованными волшебными свистелками и перделками! Дэз всё спланировал заранее! Привел тебя сюда специально!

Златовлас стремительно оттащил чуть живого супруга в сторону, прочь от зеркала, но поздновато заметался. Отражения жили собственной пошлой жизнью, голос Джинна продолжал выговаривать диковинные исковерканные слова, не получая ответа, и злиться. Ксавьер бесился от бессилия, Шапкин меланхолично вспоминал Петруса, Дхарму и Йогу. Пульс у него понемногу учащался, приходя в норму. Время шло.

А потом всё пропало пропадом. Зеркало устало от авангардистского бедлама и треснуло напополам. Но прежде, чем это произошло, и не позже, чем «за секунду до» – Дэз выбрался из него и торжествующе вывел под руку блеклое отраженное нечто.

Никем более не поддерживаемое изнутри, зеркало осыпалось и умерло; осколки, разлетаясь и разрезая все встреченные на пути предметы, усеяли даже потолок. Ксавьер завопил и инстинктивно прикрыл самое ценное, но никто не пострадал – чудом или, что куда вероятнее, волей хитрого Джинна. Кси поорал еще немного, для успокоения нервов, бронзовая рама зияла прямоугольной пустотой, а рядом с широко лыбящимся красноволосым психом, вопреки всем законам природы и уголовного кодекса, хлопало ресницами и источало замогильный холод странное существо. Ангел валялся в полуобмороке – для своего же блага.

_«Поверхность злобного сбрендившего зеркала была слишком темной, при свете тусклых лампадок – и вовсе черной. Досадно, но именно поэтому отраженный хмырь облачен в угольно-черный мундир. Его ногти и волосы, и даже губы..._ _Но особенно,_ \- с тревогой пометил себе Ксавьер, _\- глаза. И я, кажется, пару кирпичей в штаны наложил...»_

Скандальный и невозможный оттенок синевы, сопротивлявшийся переходу до последнего, но так и не перетекший в черный – стал новым цветом в прейскуранте офтальмологов. Единственный возможный – в одной шайке с этим холодом и этой тьмой.

Кси дрожащей рукой стрельнул у мужа сигареты. Тот даже не сопротивлялся при обыске.

\- Я мечтал о таком, как ты, двадцать тысяч лет, - с обидой и злостью зарычал Дэз, крепче сжимая ладонь апатичного зазеркального гостя, который будто спал с открытыми глазами почище студентов-третьекурсников. - Но ты не слушал меня, не поддавался на уговоры, столбом стоял, тебе просто было насрать! Я думал, что останусь в отраженном мире навсегда. Из-за тебя! Почему же ты вдруг пошел? Что изменилось?

\- Он, - произнес некто своё первое слово. «Проснулся» и указал блестящим черным ногтем на Ангела. - Увидел.

\- Ну видел Шапкин тебя, и что?!

\- Нет. Я – увидел.

И Ангелу снова поплохело до кондиции пельменя в морозилке. К нему, легко вырвав из лапищи Джинна свою руку, приблизился отраженный. Не тронул Кси, закрывавшего его с агрессивным видом, и пальцем... но будто оттолкнул. И сделал это тоже легко, играючи. Обвил помертвевший оригинал за талию, сжал нежно, поднял, поставил ровно на ноги. И вплотную придвинул холодное восковое лицо. Нос – к носу, глаза – к глазам.

\- Хочу.

* * *

Сваливали из тайника вчетвером, кто пьяно, кто вразвалочку. Джинн постоянно вздыхал и пялился на недоступное. Ксавьер не вздыхал, а пыхтел, злой и недовольный, потому что нихрена не понял. Темный инкуб, выкидыш зеркала, все время держался поближе к Черному Берету и в поле его зрения. Был нем как рыба, но казался мирным, безопасным... временно обезвреженным. Сам непроницаемый и непробиваемый Эндж тоже не обронил ни слова, но, казалось, обменялся с двойником чем-то. Обменялся определенно, не используя речь.

Впрочем, когда компания вернулась во дворец к алькову и избавилась от шуб, валенок и шарфов, Ксавьер выговорился с лихвой за семерых.

\- Дезерэтт, ты идиот! Нет, не идиот, а страус! Потому что у них мозг меньше глазного яблока! Нет, ты зародыш страуса! Одна клетка зародыша в жопе беременной страусихи! Ну вот на что ты надеялся, возжелав себе копию Ангела?! Что он с улюлюканьем прыгнет к тебе в койку? Я знал, ну я же раскусил, ты давно к нему неровно дышишь, врун ты эдакий! Окаянный, бессовестный! Но такое, ТАКОЕ выдумать?! Я боюсь представить, боюсь на полслога вперед подумать, чего это чудовище хочет от моего мужа! Теперь придется соображать медовый месяц на троих!!!

\- Не придется. Демон остается дома. - Энджи в ответ на два абсолютно охреневших взгляда хмыкнул и принялся паковать чемодан.

\- «Д-демон»? - Джинн то ли стал заикой, то ли притворился.

\- А что, ему небо коптить и без имени ходить? - Шапкин знаками разъяснил что-то двойнику, тот кивнул и вышел из спальни – красиво, сквозь стену. - Хорошо ведь звучит. Подходит... он словно мой мертвенький заспиртованный антипод. И он мне нравится.

\- Нравится?! - а это уже хором завопили Принц с Дэзом.

\- Ну, положим, чудовище. Ну, положим, редис его знает, чего ожидать завтра. Но это не конец света, - Ангел потряс вешалку с галстуками, выбрал один, темно-зеленый. Тоже уложил в чемодан. И медлительно поднял глаза. - Ну, чего уставились? Я боюсь его не меньше, чем вы. Дэзя – фееричный придурок в перьях, додумался выпустить Это из зеркала, а само зеркало – в крошево. Молодец. Ксавьер – тоже красавчик, не остановил придурка вовремя. А я – тормоз, допустил весь этот выездной цирк. Но... похоже, я держу Демона под контролем. Я подчинил его как... как опасных животных подчиняют: ловят, прикармливают и усмиряют. Ошейник ему надел. И он даже не въехал пока, в чем самый сок – ну, что мы выглядим как близнецы. Мы очень похожи и мы связаны – круче, чем через телефон. Влезли друг другу в головы, ему это... понравилось, - Эндж замялся. - Он, конечно, смотрел на меня, как голодный бомж – на воскресный бифштекс. Но, Кси, ему не нужен секс со мной.

\- То есть нужен только «секс» с твоей башкой? И больше плохих новостей у нас нет? - у Принца вырвалась серия мелодично-истеричных смешков. - Можно мне избить Дезерэтта до полусмерти? Авось полегчает...

\- Уйду в монастырь, - захныкал Джинн, заранее отбиваясь. - Скромно хотел свой экземпляр прекрасного мальчикового порно с идеальной задницей, а получил два неприступных недотроги вместо одного. И кто я после этого? Да я сам утром повешусь, Ксавьер, не трудись.

\- А ну-ка ша! - Ангел захлопнул чемодан. - Ты, - он ткнул в Принца, - пакуешь лыжи, коньки и ром и отправляешься со мной в автобусный тур по Норвегии. А ты, - он щелкнул Джинна по носу, - сажаешь моё чудовище с фиолетовыми зенками на закорки и с максимальными предосторожностями уносишь в Нью-Арк. Помогаешь ему изучить азы правления княжеством, пока я катаюсь на оленях по фиордам и целуюсь с блэк-метал хозяевами жизни. Кроме Мэйва с Ману подмену правителя все равно никто не заметит, а им я потом объясню. Напялишь на Ди мою белую корону и радуйся в тряпочку.

\- И всё? - страдальчески всхлипнул Дэз.

\- А что, мало? Тебе первоклассное порно надо – ты и обхаживай Демона. Над любовью никто не властен, ни сверхжеланий, ни чит-кодов, сам мне талдычил. Зато путь к сердцу мужчины с полуголодным детством лежит через что? Вот именно. Блинчики ему напеки, пирожки с капустой и грибами своруй. На рыбалку своди, на свиданку с западным звездным квадрантом на нашем бревне. Чего я распинаюсь, зачем учить ученого. Знаешь ведь меня?

\- Ну, с детства...

\- Значит, знаешь и его. А теперь вон отсюда. Живо.

\- Но разве этот Демон – всамделишный ты? - вмешался Ксавьер чуть погодя, когда золоченый рис, взметнувшийся из-под подошв Джинна, перестал летать по всей спальне. Недоверие в его голосе смешалось с легкой завистью. - Как ты можешь быть уверен?

\- Трусы он поправляет на идеальной заднице в точности как я, дорогой. Проверишь как-нибудь. Покараулишь в засаде и снимешь их с него. Удостоверишься.

Черный Берет ака Голубая Шапочка ухмыльнулся в сладкой издевке, приник к губам супруга в сахарном со сливками поцелуе, схватил полупустой чемодан и потопал на выход. А принц Ксавьер Лливелин Аурор, в простонародье – Златовлас, постоял потупил еще немного для приличия, спохватившись, лихорадочно закончил набивать свой кокетливый саквояж носовыми платочками, таблетками от простуды и заначками кокаина и выбежал следом, как раз вовремя. Светало.

\- Ничего не забыл? - Эндж ловко поймал его, запыхавшегося, на мостовой сразу за дворцовыми воротами, и маньячно прижал к себе всем телом. Эрегированные члены у обоих синхронно отозвались болью.

\- Если ты о презервативах, то я хочу с тобой только незащищенный секс. И не защищенную брачными контрактами жизнь. Из всех запар с блеском выкручивающийся, идеальный ты сукин сын, - бледноватый и взъерошенный, Принц глянул на него исподлобья.

\- И правда, ничего не забыл. А сейчас достань из моего кармана сигарету и вызывающе сунь мне в рот и подожги. Я буду слишком занят, угоняя нам такси.

 

* * *

[1] Здесь и сейчас (лат.)


End file.
